Ready To Blow
by EveIyapo
Summary: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are cohabitating Doms whose tastes run to the extreme. They've been searching for the perfect sub to fill their nights with a heady mix of pain and pleasure filled debauchery. After scoping the scene at a BDSM club they spot Seth. He is clearly unclaimed but not untested as they notice other Doms actively avoiding him. They decide to take him home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I was inspired by mxjoyride's fic 'For Real' (go check it out!) and the song for which this fic is named; 'Ready to Blow' (Dwarves Mix) by K.M.F.D.M. (link provided in profile). Please be advised that this fic will possibly include the following; BDSM, vague mention of different paraphilias, piercing play, blood play, strangulation/breath play and death play. If any of that is too much, I urge you to skip this fic. As for the rest of you deviants, read on and enjoy!**

**Ready To Blow**

**Chapter One**

"Lana! Don't forget to schedule my appointment with Cameron and Naomi next week to go over our proposals for the new clients."

The perky blond Russian tapped away furiously on her iPad as she hovered near the door of the immense office.

A different, rougher voice to the right of her called out. "Oh and before I forget, Lana, make sure you clear both of our schedules for the weekend."

Alarmed the woman looked up quickly from her device. "But sir! You've both got meetings with potential clients. One of whom is a millionaire need I remind you. This will be the second time I've had to reschedule you with Mr. Del Rio. He won't be pleased." Her accent had become decidedly thicker with how distressed she was over the news.

"I could give a flying fuck darling, just do it!"

With a nervous sigh, Lana resumed tapping on her iPad making sure her notes were accurate. As both men's personal assistant she was used to their demands and changes in mood. But she was capable and efficient as hell, more than able to handle whatever challenges they threw at her.

Looking up once more her face had smoothed out completely as she fought to keep from frowning. She refused to let them cause premature wrinkles on her flawless face.

"Will that be all gentlemen?"

She looked at her two bosses, still marveling at how such different men could work so well together to become such phenomenal successes in the world of the stock market. Behind the large mahogany desk on the left sat Roman Reigns. He was a gorgeous man, with fabulous caramel colored skin and long wavy black hair that he kept tied at the nape of his neck. He had a voice that flowed like honey, smooth and deep and he used it to his advantage when talking up potential clients or the partners at their brokerage firm.

On the opposite end of the room behind an identical desk sat Dean Ambrose. Appearance wise, he couldn't be more different than Roman. His short brown, possibly dirty blond hair (depending on how you looked at it); he kept slicked back away from his forehead. He had very broad shoulders and an extremely trim waist. And in spite of the expensive suits he wore daily, he always kept a small hoop earring in his left ear.

And while Roman was more cultured and smooth, Dean was incredibly charismatic. After a few minutes with him, most clients would become instantly at ease with the man who talked to everyone as if they were old college buddies. He often got them to take risks with larger sums of money more than anyone else in the firm and they found that he was usually right about which way the market would lean and how much to buy or sell.

"Did you pick up our items from the cleaners?" asked Roman as he filed a stack of papers away in his desk drawer.

"Yes sir I did. I put them in the closet." Shifting a bit on her feet she glanced between them and the door. "Is there anything else? As you know, I have a lot to do."

Dean's eyes widened at the trace of annoyance in their assistant's voice. "Well I guess you better get to it then." It was said with a faint mocking Russian accent, complete with Ambrose's trademark grin.

Lana's lips set in a thin line as she stalked out the door, shutting it behind her. They listened as her heels clacked briskly as she walked away.

"You enjoy baiting her," stated Roman matter of factly.

Dean continued to grin but shrugged. "I like that she toes the line. I'd hate to have to fire her for being too fucking boring like Aksana."

Roman leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Please, you fired Aksana because you wanted to sleep with her. And how did that work out by the way?"

"You know damn well how it worked out," said Dean with a frown. "You walked in and saw for yourself. That bitch was just as boring in bed as she was out of it. Didn't move at all and barely made a sound."

"Well don't sleep with Lana. I like her and want to keep her around."

"I hear ya Rome. She _is_ the best assistant we've ever had."

A quick glance at his watch made Reigns groan inwardly. "Shit, it's getting late. Let's get busy. If you want to get to the club at a decent time tonight so we can start our weekend off right, we have to finish getting these numbers together."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically as he picked up a pen. "I know man, I know."

The two men worked laboriously throughout the day and evening. Even Lana had finished her tasks for the day and left the office promptly at 7pm.

At a quarter till 11 found both men finally finished. Reigns stood up and stretched, twisting from side to side at the waist before going to undo his tie. Ambrose leaned back in his chair, watching Roman getting undressed, a leering smile on his face.

Down to his silk boxers and socks he turned to glare at his friend and partner still dressed in his suit.

"Will you hurry up!"

"Relax man! Just relax. It really doesn't matter what time we get there. He'll be there."

Roman growled something under his breath as he went to the closet. Just as Lana had said there were two plastic garment bags. He handed Dean his and went back to his desk to open his own. Inside he found his pair of leather pants and a maroon silk shirt. Both items were very expensive and tailored to fit him. He got dressed slowly, trying to get in the right frame of mind for tonight. Roman looked over his shoulder and saw that Ambrose seemed to be lost in thought as well while he dressed.

Dean too, had leather pants but with a black spandex top that hugged every muscle in his chest, shoulders and biceps. Then he put on his favorite steel toed boots that had a complicated series of buckles as well as laces. With that done he threw on his favorite black leather motorcycle jacket to complete the outfit after first snapping a steel ball necklace around his throat.

Roman had already put on his boots, similar to Dean's but not quite so gothic looking. Once he finished lacing up his boots, he stood and pulled on a long black leather trench coat. He went to the full length mirror on the front of the closet door to take in his appearance. Pleased with what he saw, he gave himself a wink and a grin that turned feral at Ambrose's sudden appearance behind him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's, resting his chin on his friend's shoulder.

"We look good," said the blonde, drawing the last word out much longer than necessary.

Roman met his eyes in the mirror, a gleam of something dark shining there.

"You're goddamn right we do."

In fact, they looked dangerous which was exactly what they were going for. The club they were going to required it's patrons to make an impression, especially since it was invites only. Tonight they planned to get noticed for all the right reasons.

And they wouldn't be leaving alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The outside of the club looked very basic. A large brick, windowless building that perhaps at one time may have been a warehouse. It was currently painted in very tasteful shades of royal blue and black and above the door was a red glowing sign that said, The Rabbit Hole.

At first Dean had been put off by the goofy sounding name. But the client that referred him and Roman had insisted that they wouldn't be disappointed and so he decided to check it out one night by himself.

A couple of weeks ago he'd done just that, impressed by the club and how sophisticated it looked inside even with all the goodies a couple of sick fucks like him and Reigns could want. It wasn't at all like he'd expected and he was more than a little amused that the weasel Paul Heyman had pegged him and Roman for a couple of freaks so accurately.

When they reached the door, Roman pressed a button near the entrance. A few seconds later they heard a voice crackle out of an intercom, "Please face the camera above your heads and be identified for entry."

Ambrose and Reigns both looked up at the innocuous camera, Roman ever impassive and Dean with a wide shit eating grin. A moment later they were buzzed in and the door swung open automatically as if finally ready to accept their presence. The two men walked in and were met by a handsome redhead with a youthful face wearing nothing but leather chaps complete with a thong and a smile.

"Welcome gentlemen. I need to scan your ids before you can enter."

Anticipating this obstacle both men already had their identification in their hands, passing them to the younger man in front of them. The redhead flipped his hair over his shoulder as he slid the cards through a small machine, furtively glancing up at Reigns and Ambrose from underneath honey colored lashes. He was definitely appreciating the view.

Once it was done scanning he handed their ids back.

"Okay gentlemen prepare to go down the rabbit hole where your wildest fantasies can become your reality. My name is Heath Slater and if there's anything I can do for you… Please don't hesitate to ask."

Roman gave a low chuckle at the young man's flirting under the guise of being helpful but Dean merely scowled.

"What you can do for me, is stay your pretty little ass up here and watch the door like you're supposed to."

Heath looked promptly taken aback before his eyes narrowed and he turned away in a huff to busy himself at the counter.

Roman shook his head as he followed his friend through a thick black curtain. They found themselves in a small common room, clearly a place to relax before entering the madness beyond the double doors across the room. And yet it was simultaneously a place to come down in if on their way home for the evening, desires sated. It was empty for the moment, save for couches and chairs, and a few tables with supplies such as first aid kits, bottled water and snacks of fruit and cookies.

When the two men reached the double doors, Dean hesitated, sparing Roman a glance over his shoulder.

"Just wait till you see this shit. It's going to be wild. You ready man?"

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I've been ready for weeks. Just open the damn door."

Ambrose laughed loudly as he pushed the doors open and walked inside with Roman right behind him.

The play area was immense, much larger than any club they'd gone to previously. And tonight, the place was packed. Harsh industrial music played loudly throughout the room but even that wasn't loud enough to cover up the distinct smack of a paddle hitting flesh somewhere in the room.

Reigns and Ambrose stood in silence for a moment, simply taking it all in. The room felt heavy and filled with electricity as the club patrons participated in all types of activities. As they looked around, they noticed that a tall slender man in skintight leather pants and goggles was approaching, and trailing behind him, an individual in a white bunny costume.

The man stopped in front of them, looking Roman and Dean up and down before nodding to himself. "Hello!" he exclaimed, surprising them both with an accent they couldn't quite place. "My name is Adam Rose. Welcome!" He stuck his hand out.

Roman glanced at Dean who hadn't moved and took Adam's hand in his, shaking it briefly but firmly. "Are you the owner?"

"I'm one of the owners, yes. Have you had a chance to look around yet? See anything, anyone to your liking?" The person in the bunny suit sidled up next to Adam, stroking his arm with its paws.

Roman's eyes widened slightly at the display. He'd encountered Furries before but it was always a strange sight to behold, even for someone with his particular tastes. He knew he had to get Dean away from them though before he made a wise crack that might get them kicked out or worse, banned.

"Um, no, we just got here. It's a beautiful setup you have here though. We look forward to seeing what's available."

The rabbit pulled a sucker out of its pocket and handed it to Rose who removed the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. He sighed blissfully, a happy smile appearing on his face. "Alright then, please explore and enjoy! I'll check on you gentlemen later." And with that he half danced, half jogged away with the individual in the bunny costume hot on his heels.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, possibly offensive but Roman stopped him by putting a hand up to silence him. "Let's just look around. Didn't you say there was someone here that would be perfect for us?"

Annoyed at being cut off but excited at the prospect of fresh meat, Dean nodded. "Yeah man. I'm sure he's here somewhere. Come on."

The first stop they made was at the faux operating room. A scene was already in progress and a small crowd had gathered to watch. The two hung back for a minute, watching as a tiny nude brunette woman was strapped to an exam table and blindfolded. She seemed rather calm as if she were fighting to not crack a smile, clearly anticipating what was going to happen next. The man that had strapped her down wore black dress slacks and a button down oxford shirt. He shimmied a little bit and turned to give their audience a smirk that prompted a round of laughter.

Roman and Dean watched the scene unfold, amused at how light the Dom was being.

"That's Fandango and his sub, Layla. Can't you just see the love they have for each other? They're regulars here." came a voice from behind them. Both men turned around to see Adam Rose with a goofy smile on his face.

"I was just coming to check on you two. Although I'm sure you're already aware I just want to remind you that the subs here are required to wear black armbands if they are unclaimed. Collars if they are property."

Roman could've face palmed. On the other hand, Dean bristled as he immediately understood what Adam was implying. "We're both Doms," his voice a low growl.

Adam put both his hands up in a harmless gesture. "I'm sorry mate! Didn't mean to upset you. Well I suppose I'll leave you gentlemen to continue exploring. If you have any questions come find me or my fellow Rosebuds." With that said he turned on his heel, heading back to what looked to be a VIP section of booths on the far wall where the individual in the bunny suit waited.

"Jackass," muttered Dean with a shake of his head. He turned away and Roman followed and they continued to explore the club, eventually relaxing enough to find themselves nodding along to the music.

A few minutes later they came to the corner of the room where a St. Andrews Cross was being utilized to the best of a young Dom's ability.

It was a woman, similar to Roman's complexion, dressed head to toe in black. She wore a fetish mask over her eyes and a very expensive looking corset, tied tightly to enhance her curves and with it tight leather pants. She took command of the audience as well as her sub, never flogging the same place twice.

Ambrose and Reigns found her efforts cute.

"Tamina! Please!" exclaimed the sub on the cross, a young man whose back, buttocks and thighs were covered in marks from the lashing he'd received. The man shivered, and a glance at his face would have revealed a euphoria only brought about by the sting of pain and relinquishing control.

The Dom, who now was identified as Tamina, cocked her head to the side, appearing to be amused by the pleas from her sub. With a cackling laugh she resumed flogging him at varying intensities and tempos.

"Please what Brad?!" Tamina's tone was mocking. Clearly she was in a mood to punish.

Realizing his mistake, the one that had to be Brad called out, "Mistress! I'm sorry Mistress! Please forgive me Mistress!"

The crowd watching grew larger and eventually someone caught Dean's eye.

He nudged Roman and nodded his head in the direction of an unclaimed sub, the armband a dead give away to his status. Reigns followed his gaze and eventually his eyes settled on a young man, close to their age. He had shoulder length hair that was black except for a quarter section that had been dyed blonde. His face was well groomed with a light beard.

The young man wore a leather chest harness and jean cut leather pants, complete with steel toed boots. He was biting his lip in wanton lust at the display in front of him. His eyes riveted to the scene, clearly wishing it was he who was strapped to the St. Andrew's Cross receiving Mistress Tamina's attentions.

Dean and Roman watched the young man watching the scene for quite some time. Finally Roman said, "That's him huh?"

Dean smirked and discreetly adjusted himself. "Yeah that's him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Ambrose and Reigns saw the unclaimed sub leave the area, it was only after Tamina had finished with hers. Brad had muttered what had to be the safe word to his Mistress mid flogging and she had stopped lashing him immediately. A few people had stepped forward, offering to help her take her sub to the cool down area but she refused them. In a stunning feat of strength she had hefted her sub, Brad, onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry position and strode across the room with him amidst scattered applause and cheers.

Dean and Roman hardly noticed. Their eyes were all for the unclaimed sub who'd gotten their attention. Without saying a word, they began following him to different areas of the club, stalking him like prey. And the more they watched him, the more they wanted him. He seemed fresh, he seemed eager and judging by the tell-tale scars on his back he could take some damage.

Roman's hands were in his pants pockets and after giving Dean a knowing glance, they split, flanking the young man.

They were closing in.

The unclaimed sub's eyes were on a scene of sensation play that a Dom with full sleeves of skull tattoos was enacting on a sub, a blindfolded, boyishly good looking man who writhed under the attention he received.

A voice shouted out from among the onlookers, "Orton! Use the spurs, he likes those."

The Dom, now identified as Orton, looked up sharply, eyes narrowed. "Shut the fuck up Sandow! I'll do what I want, when the fuck I want to!"

The man named Sandow stepped forward giving Orton a haughty look of disdain. "I'm only trying to help. After all, I know better than you what Cody likes and dislikes."

The sub that had to be Cody shifted on the table, obviously uncomfortable and restless but he kept his mouth shut in hopes that the two Doms wouldn't come to blows like they had in the past.

As Orton and Sandow began arguing in earnest, the unclaimed sub muttered, "I knew they wouldn't be able to share a sub. Cody's going to have to choose. If it were me…"

"If it were you, what?" said a rough voice right next to his ear.

The unclaimed sub was startled to see that he was surrounded. So focused he was on the growing drama in front of him that he hadn't noticed the two men until they were right up on him.

The one that had spoken had sparkling blue eyes and a wicked smile. And on the other side of him stood a man that just had to be a model he was so beautiful. These were two absolutely gorgeous men. How hadn't he noticed them before now? How?!

The sub licked his lips nervously realizing with a start that the man was still waiting for an answer.

"If it were me, I'd want both. I'd want them both to use me however they saw fit."

The model like man at his side laughed a deep rumble in his chest. "Ah, good answer. Very good…"

For a moment the two strange men just stared at him, raking over his entire body with their eyes. It was intense, this staring and the sub kept his eyes to the floor. He felt like a piece of meat, like they were wondering what he looked like naked and how he would taste.

And it felt good to be wanted in such a basic and primal way.

One of the co-owners of the club, a young petite Hispanic woman dressed in a catholic school girl's uniform had just come from the back when she got word of another argument between Damien Sandow and Randy Orton. The sub whom was caught in the midst of it all, Cody Rhodes' bottom lip was trembling as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Alright guys, break it up! This scene is over!" exclaimed the woman, amazingly managing to somehow be an authority figure in spite of how she was dressed.

"But AJ! Sandow fucking started it!" yelled Orton. His fists were clenched tightly, glaring at the source of his frustration, the ever smug Damien Sandow.

AJ waved her hands erratically in front of her face as if she could physically clear the air of annoyance. "I don't care! I don't care! You two are going to stop this shit now or I will personally suspend your memberships for a month!"

Stepping onto the stage, AJ took the blindfold off of Cody. She cupped his face and smiled down at him gently.

"Who did you come here with Cody?" she asked.

Cody blinked up at her, trying hard to keep the tears back. "I came here with Randy," he all but whispered.

AJ nodded. "Okay then that's who you'll leave with. Sometime soon you need to choose who you want for your Master. You can't allow them to keep fighting over you."

Cody attempted to turn away but AJ's grip on his face tightened, forcing him to look at her.

"I know," he said finally. "It's just so hard!"

"I bet. But it's what's best. You'll see." Then to Randy who was standing directly behind her silently fuming she said, "Alright, unstrap him and take him home. Hold him tonight. It'll do you both some good.

And as for you Mr. Sandow, I think it's time you went to go enjoy another scene in progress."

Damien fiddled with the belt on his royal blue robe, his eyes narrowing in disgust that he was being shooed. But in the end he acquiesced, sparing Cody a remorseful glance before walking away. The rest of the crowd began to disperse as well when AJ felt a presence behind her. It was the club's manager who was also part owner.

"You handled that pretty well Ms. Lee. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Goldie. I'm a little surprised there wasn't more arguing, especially since it's your brother that's the apex of this triangle," she said smiling up into a face painted black and gold, Darth Maul style.

The man wore a gold and black body stocking, gold ballet flats and a bright blonde wig, a look that he managed to carry well. "Cody is very indecisive. He always has been. We've done all we can from our end. Besides, we have another fire to put out tonight. It seems our newest members might be heading for trouble."

AJ followed his gaze and immediately saw what he meant. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns seemed to have taken a special interest in the club's only blackballed member, Seth Rollins. They were hovering over the unclaimed sub in a very tell-tale way.

Hoping to stop this before it became a problem, AJ and Goldust made their way over to the three men.

"Excuse us Seth, we need to speak with Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose," stated AJ, her eyes only on Dean and Roman.

In just the short time he'd been in the two obvious Doms' company Seth was already falling under their spell. So without quite meaning to, he looked up at them, hesitating, waiting for their permission to leave.

Dean's eyes locked onto his and held him there. But Roman's gaze released him and Seth was finally able to walk away.

Goldust ran his hands up and down his body, a nervous habit. It was too late. They had already claimed Seth. But it couldn't hurt to try.

"Hello gentlemen, and welcome to The Rabbit Hole!" AJ curtseyed in front of them, noting with amusement how both men's eyes took in her small form. The darker skinned Reigns smiled appreciatively at her.

"My name is AJ Lee and I'm one of the owners here. This is my partner in crime Goldust. He is also part owner, like Adam Rose and is also the manager. He sets up events, classes and meet and greets with members and those petitioning to become members."

"I see," said Dean swaying a bit to the music playing throughout the club. "Well I've gotta tell you, we're digging this place. You seem to have everything."

"Yeah," chimed in Roman. "We've been to a lot of clubs, some even underground. This one might be our favorite so far."

"That's wonderful to hear! We're so happy that you're enjoying our space," breathed Goldust. "And we feel that for you to get the best experiences possible, you need to involve yourselves with the right people."

Roman's smile faltered and Dean just out and out frowned at the two people in front of them.

AJ could sense confusion and near anger coming from Reigns and Ambrose but decided to forge ahead anyway. "What we mean," she said. "is anyone other than the man we saw you speaking with, Seth Rollins. He's bad news for multiple reasons. It'd be in your best interest if you stayed away from him."

Reigns' eyebrow went up in surprise. "If he's such bad news, why haven't you banned him from the club? What did he do?" Dean sidled up next to his friend, arms crossed over his chest as they waited for an answer.

AJ and Goldust looked at each other. Finally AJ said, "He betrayed a few people here. Not banning him was a managerial decision."

It was clear that Dean and Roman felt they were being fed a bunch of bullshit as evidenced by the look of disgust on their faces.

Putting up his hands in a gesture of harmlessness Goldust said, "Look you're free to do as you please here. We're only going to make suggestions, nothing more. Please, enjoy the rest of your time here." And with that said, the two co-owners walked away.

Dean elbowed Roman in the ribs and rolled his eyes. "Can you believe that shit? How the fuck can they be so elitist when they've got fucking Furries and a goddamn 7ft giant in a fucking diaper?!"

"Shh!" hissed Roman. "They essentially said we don't have to listen to their damn suggestions anyhow. Besides, aren't you, I don't know… more intrigued by this Seth Rollins now. I know I am."

Ambrose smirked, gesturing randomly with his hands. "Yeah. I am. Let's get him fucking home. I want to work him over so bad, I'm already semi hard."

They both looked over and found that Seth was only a few feet away, fiddling with the O-ring holding the leather straps in place on his chest harness. He was watching them, waiting to see if they would ostracize him too like everyone else in the club had.

Roman crooked his finger at Seth, beckoning him over to them. He couldn't help his smile when the young man obliged him. He stopped about a foot in front of them, waiting on instruction, a word or comment. Suddenly he gasped as Dean and Roman sandwiched him between their hard bodies, surprising him.

Dean was in back of Seth. He took this opportunity to inhale his scent, secretly pleased at the smell of his cologne, the leather of the harness and a faint hint of sweat. Pressed against the sweet cushion of Seth's ass made Dean's mind go blank save for his dark desires that began oozing up to the surface; desires that he hadn't been able to sate in so long. He wanted to hurt Seth Rollins, he wanted terrify him, make him bleed, to fuck him till he couldn't cum anymore and not necessarily in that order. And a look into Roman's eyes over Rollin's shoulder showed that he felt the exact same way.

They were going to _ruin_ Seth.

And he was going to love every second of it.

But not as much as they planned to.

Roman gripped a handful of Seth's hair, yanking his head back onto Dean's shoulder, exposing his neck. The man shuddered and moaned in his grip, barely able to comprehend being manhandled by these two strange men.

"You're coming home with us tonight."

A sweet command and out of the smooth as velvet voice of the caramel colored man in front of him. He wanted to obey. He had to.

It was difficult to manage with his neck at such an angle but he managed.

"Okay. I'm coming home with you."

**A/N: Would you all go to a BDSM club owned and operated by any of these people? ;) Also I'd like to thank grapewhite and ladyjade37 for reviewing the previous chapters. I certainly appreciate it! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride to Roman and Dean's home was done in complete silence. There was no music, there was no conversation, just utter silence. And to Seth who sat in the back seat, the car ride was more than a little nerve wracking. What was going to happen now? He just willingly got into a car with strange men that he only met tonight. Gorgeous men, yes. Sexy men, absolutely. But still strangers.

Not one of his smarter ideas.

Certainly not.

And yet, the fact that he had no earthly idea of what the two silent men had in store for him was also thrilling. This was a potentially dangerous situation and that thought alone made his cock twitch with anticipation.

_"__I'm so fucking sick," he thought._ But even so, he relished the feel of his semi-hardness in the leather pants he wore, inhaling sharply as they went over a speed bump, the friction simply delicious. So inside his own head, Seth hardly realized that they'd entered a very posh upper middleclass neighborhood, complete with a large playground in the center. The car finally came to a stop at the far end of a cul-de-sac in front of a rather large two story brick house with a wraparound porch on the first and second floor.

Roman put the car in park and turned to give Dean a sly grin which was promptly returned. It had been too long since they'd indulged themselves like this.

Far too long.

Dean looked over his shoulder to Seth whom appeared to be lost in thought. Amused he cleared his throat to the get the pretty boy's attention.

"Get out."

Seth's brow furrowed instantly but he opened the door and slowly climbed out, shutting the door behind him.

Alone in the small confines of the car the two regarded each other for a moment.

"Are we winging it tonight?" asked Roman.

Dean shrugged. "You know I'm not usually one for making plans. But before we get started, I'd like to know why the pricks at the club were ignoring him and why they expected us to do that shit too. When I first saw him a couple weeks ago, it was when I came to check the place out and even then I could see everyone doing their best to pretend like he wasn't fucking there."

Roman smiled crookedly. "I have to admit, I'm intrigued. But really I'm more interested in seeing how much of us he can take."

Outside the car Seth was feeling awkward and uncomfortable and not in a good way. He figured they were discussing him in some fashion. What did that mean for him? He had no idea but he started making mental notes about where he was and what the house looked like. Just in case.

"Let's interrogate the pretty boy," stated Dean with a chuckle. "We can find out what we want to know and have a little fun in the process."

"Oh…" murmured Roman, his mind flashing on a few treasured memories of him and Dean doing just that to past conquests. "You want to put the fear of God into him, huh?"

Dean licked his lips in a way he knew drove Roman crazy. "No man, I want to put the fear of _us_ into him."

Finally the two got out of the car and went up to the front door of the house, Seth trailing silently behind them. Once inside, Seth's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know quite what he was expecting but such elegant and tastefully modern decorations and furniture was not it.

_"__I suppose I thought I was going to walking into some kind of bachelor pad. Clearly I was wrong…"_

Suddenly he noticed that Dean was at his side, holding out what looked like a large open binder.

"Here," he said. "Sign the guestbook."

At that Seth broke his silence, disbelief obvious on his face. "A guestbook? Seriously?"

Dean's gaze hardened. "Yeah. Nobody comes in our house with signing it. You got a problem with that?"

Gulping at the man's sudden intensity Rollins shook his head. Picking up the pen offered to him, he signed on a dotted line in large looping script; Seth Rollins. Instantly Dean snapped the book shut and set it on the hallway dresser.

Roman was giving Seth a considering look as if trying to figure him out.

"Follow me," he said before striding down the dark hallway.

Seth's heart was pounding but he complied, wetting his lips nervously as he did so. After following the man he found himself inside a rather large office that held two desks, with computers, papers and a few files. A large file cabinet stood in the corner and the walls were decorated with certificates, plaques and awards both men had earned. The carpet was forest green and very plush. Briefly Seth wondered if Roman or Dean (or both?) would be taking him on that soft carpet and the thought made him blush.

Roman saw a tinge of pink in Seth's cheeks and he was fairly certain he knew what the young man was probably thinking. Out loud he said, "Have a seat," gesturing to a chair in the center of the room.

Seth sat down feeling oddly out of place wearing the chest harness in such a nice office but he tried to hide his discomfort.

"So now what?"

The sound of the door slamming shut made him jump and he turned in seat to see Dean behind him, grinning. He watched as the blonde turned the knob and locked the door.

"Here's what's going to happen," said Roman sitting on the edge of the nearest desk. "We're going to ask you some questions. You're going to answer those questions. If we don't like your answers or if you don't answer truthfully, we're going to hurt you."

Seth stared at the man, trying to digest what was just said to him. "Are you…" He stopped abruptly. The look on the samoan's face suggested he was in fact serious. Instead he said, "What if I refuse? What if I want to leave? You can't force me to stay here!" His heart rate had increased and his palms were sweaty. What had he just gotten himself into?

Dean chuckled from behind him and it was an evil sound. He walked around the chair till he was facing Seth, the fear he saw in his eyes, real genuine fear made his dick so hard and heavy against his leg. He leaned over the chair, placing his hands on the arms till he was practically nose to nose with Seth.

"You're not going anywhere. You know that "guestbook" you signed? That was actually a consent form. In the eyes of the law, you've formally agreed to everything that happens to you in this house pretty boy."

Seth's mouth dropped open with a loud pop. A sound that almost caused Dean to groan in his face. Satisfied that Rollins was going to cooperate, he backed off, standing to the side in case their 'guest' decided to make a run for it. He half hoped he did.

Roman unbuttoned the cuffs of his silk shirt and the first few buttons as he stared at Seth.

"Why do people ignore you at the club?" he asked.

Seth was taken aback. "I'm… what you do you mean?"

"He means that everyone at The Rabbit Hole is so goddamn cheerful, happy and helpful, yet we noticed every single member of that club was purposefully ignoring you," answered Dean. "We want to know why."

Fingering the straps across his chest, Seth took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I was involved with a few different Doms at the club right after I joined. It wasn't serious, we were just having fun, you know? Well, one of them had a wife that I didn't know about. When I tried to break it off, he refused, saying that as his sub I had no choice. I threatened to tell his wife which finally scared him into backing off. Unfortunately he also has a lot of pull in the local BDSM community so he's convinced everyone that I'm some kind of kink prostitute so nobody will touch me or use me in their scenes."

Roman's eyebrow rose a bit. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He had half a mind to go back to the club and do something about how unfairly Seth was being treated but pushed the thought aside for the moment. Tonight was about enjoyment. His pleasure and theirs.

Ambrose had a truly wicked look on his face when he turned around to face Rollins. He had an idea and it was a good one.

Suddenly Dean launched into action, grabbing Seth by the chin, his fingers digging into his cheeks, forcing his lips open. Rollins tried to wrench free but that only made the man grip him tighter. He could actually feel his teeth cutting small wounds into his cheeks.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" murmured Ambrose, pressing his forehead to Seth's now sweaty one. "Why would we go to all this trouble just to ask you a few simple questions? Why would we take you to our house for some shit like that? The club managers paid us to get rid of you. You're a fucking nuisance. You're garbage. And we're going to take you out."

Roman cut his eyes at Dean trying hard to conceal his surprise.

_"__So this is how we're going to play it huh?"_ Roman's lips curled up in a terrifying smile. _"I can definitely dig this."_

Seth Rollins heart was trying to beat out of his chest. His mind whirled from what he was just told. Were they really going to kill him? Had Hunter finally gotten the last word? Gotten him out of the way permanently? Tears began spilling out of his eyes and he thought about what his best friend Darren Young had said to him once. That having such an alternative lifestyle was going to get him into a lot of trouble.

At the sight of Seth's tears, Dean shoved the man away from him as though out of disgust, causing the chair to topple backwards and Rollins with it. Gasping, the two-toned man rolled up to his feet and jiggled the door knob, trying to escape. Somehow he managed to unlock the door and he flung it open, jetting down the hallway.

Behind him he could hear thunderous footsteps and swearing and Reigns saying, "I told you the damn office door doesn't lock!"

Just as Seth reached the foyer he felt himself being tackled to the hardwood floor. He cried out as he body crashed to the floor with another man's weight on top of him. Rollins struggled and was allowed to turn over.

Ambrose's eyes were glittering with untold intent as he punched Seth square on the jaw. For the moment the young man stopped struggling, his mind reeling from the powerful punch. It was long enough for Dean to haul him up and pass him off to Roman who slung him over his shoulder and started carrying him upstairs. Dean followed close behind, ready to help if their guest started struggling again.

In no time they were in the master bedroom and Reigns dumped Seth unceremoniously onto the immense bed. Still out of it, Rollins hardly noticed that he was being stripped naked and tied to the bed. Ambrose had made short work of his harness, pants and boots, while simultaneously Roman went to work on tying him down.

It was a complicated series of knots that ended with Seth being tied on his stomach, each of his limbs stretched to a different corner of the bed. Reigns being rather skillful with nylon rope meant that Seth could only move his head. Once he realized he was restrained, Rollins groaned out of fear and frustration.

It was such a delightful sound.

"You keep that up and I won't be responsible for what else happens to you," rumbled Reigns.

Seth bit his lip, his terror going to new heights. "Why are you doing this to me!" he demanded. "Please! Just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone! I'll stop going to the club! I'll do whatever you want!"

Ambrose cocked his head to the side as he leaned over to run a hand down their captive's outstretched leg, laughing when the man cringed at his touch.

"Whatever we want?" He gave Roman a grin and a wink, letting him know he thought they'd terrified Seth enough. "Alright then." He took his hand from Seth's body and he and Reigns made sure to stay out of sight while they undressed.

Rollins could hear some shuffling from behind him trying hard to figure out what was about to happen. Then he heard the tell-tale sounds of pants being unzipped and suddenly he knew.

There was movement and he could feel somebody on the bed with him. He craned his neck trying to see but it was useless. But soon there was a pair of thighs in front of him. Tilting his neck back the first thing he saw was the glistening tip of Dean's cock. It was pierced, with a silver captive bead ring. In spite of his predicament, Seth found himself truly appreciating the sight. Unconsciously he licked his lips.

Dean smiled down at the pretty boy spread out in front of him. Nude he looked even better than he'd expected. Skin a golden tan, waxed and hairless. A thick head full of hair, perfect for yanking and pulling. Full pouting lips, perfect for dick sucking.

Everything a man could want.

"So… you said you'd do whatever we want? Did we hear that right?" said Dean with a trace of humor in his voice.

Seth gulped and nodded, not once taking his eyes off the beautiful pierced cock in front of him.

"Okay," said Roman from behind him. Seth nearly jumped. How could he have forgotten about Reigns that quickly? "Well you know what we want you to do Seth?"

His mind blank, he almost forgot to breathe, let alone answer till he felt a sharp smack to his buttocks prompting him to respond. "Not really."

"We want you to make us cum," growled Dean, and he shoved his dick far into Seth's throat, chuckling when the man gagged around him.

Not more than a few seconds later, Roman spread Seth's cheeks wide and swiped his tongue across his tight hole.

Assaulted by feeling, Rollins' mind was in a tailspin. But he ceased to think, the fear of the past hour taking a backseat to the pleasure of the here and now. He was prepared to let them use him, however they saw fit.

**A/N: Oh to be a fly on the wall in that house... Thanks to PassionWriter101, ambroseaddictxo and ladyjade37 for reviewing the previous chapter! Much obliged! And as always, keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Remember the disclaimer from the beginning of Chapter 1? Ye be warned, some of the aforementioned occurs in this chapter.**

Dean was in heaven. That is if heaven was the inside of Seth Rollins mouth. It was so warm and wet, perfectly shaped to engulf his entire length with his teeth grazing the shaft just right. And on the other end of the bed he could tell that Reigns was enjoying feasting on the pretty boy's asshole, if his growls and moans of approval were any indication.

Because of the awkward position he was in, Seth was struggling. Not only did he want to push back onto Roman's fabulously talented tongue, he wanted to use his hands on Ambrose to truly give him the blowjob of a lifetime. Whatever fear and apprehension he had earlier in the night was gone. All he wanted now was to please these two men in bed with him, with his mouth, his body...

Roman couldn't quite believe how much he enjoyed tasting Rollins. Dean wasn't a particular fan of rimming for whatever reason and it had been a long time since they'd had a third in their bed. The taste, the texture, everything about it was driving him crazy and Roman decided right then that he was ready for more. He sat back on his knees and looked towards the head of the bed. Ambrose's eyes were closed and he had a hand under Seth's chin for the best angle possible.

In a word it was hot.

While Seth's asshole was still slicked with saliva, Roman probed his entrance gently with his fingers before suddenly plunging one thick digit inside.

The sudden intrusion caused Rollins to arch his back at the sharp pain. He stopped bobbing his mouth around Dean's dick as he focused on the feel of Reigns now adding a second finger, clearly attempting to stretch his hole.

A sharp crack to the side of his face brought his attention back to the man in front of him though who glared down at him with a none too pleased look on his face.

"Uh uh, Seth, don't take your mouth off me again, or you're going to have problems. You really don't want to have a problem with me."

Vaguely alarmed, Seth took the warning seriously, immediately going back to work on sucking Ambrose's dick as if his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

Roman laughed a deep masculine sound at Dean's annoyance and subsequent threat before spitting noisily into his palm. He used it to slick his already rock hard dick and then pushed his way inside Rollins. As much as he wanted to shove his way in, with how tight Seth was, indicating it had been a while since he'd been taken, he didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily.

Besides, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Seth moaned around Dean in his mouth, stopping ever so briefly to enjoy the sensation of being filled. It actually made Dean laugh as he could see the pleasure so clearly on the subs face.

"Yo Roman, I think he likes it. I wish you could see his face right now," said Dean still grinning.

Reigns had to take his time in answering, afraid he might cum much earlier than he wanted to. Seth was just so snug around him! With gritted teeth he said, "We'll see how much he likes it when I shred his tight little ass." Then he began thrusting in and out of him at a rather fast pace.

Initially it was painful for Seth but soon the burning pain gave way to pleasure. With each thrust the samoan was brushing against his prostate. He actually forgot about Dean's earlier warning and took his mouth off the man to gasp out, "Oh fuck me!"

Ambrose raised a brow, not surprised to find a smug look on Roman's face, obviously proud he caused the sub neglect servicing him.

Seth was thoroughly enjoying Roman fucking him. It had been so long since he felt like this and he thought his orgasm might be imminent. At least until he felt another sharp crack against his face, the sting lingering on his cheek.

"I was trying to be nice," muttered Dean. He slapped Rollins again and then a third time, enjoying the sound, enjoying the sting. "But you must not want me to be nice, huh pretty boy?"

Seth didn't know how to answer that without making things worse so he simply said, "I'm sorry."

Ambrose chuckled darkly. "Not yet, but you will be." Then he shoved his cock into Seth's mouth, forcing it all the way to the back of his throat.

The sudden invasion made Seth cough and gag around the flesh in his mouth. Dean pulled out, smirking as he watched him relax before doing it again. This time Dean grabbed the back of Seth's head so that his nose was pressed against his pubic bone, filling his mouth and throat.

Rollins began to struggle fighting his gag reflex, trying desperately to breathe around the cock in his throat. He gasped for air when Ambrose pulled out once more, wincing when he got slapped again.

"Puke on me, and I'll make you lick it off," growled Dean. He took his dick into his hand and tapped Rollins on the lips with it, relishing the look of disgust mixed with despair on his face. How delightful. "Now do what we both know you can, pretty boy and take this fucking dick!"

This time when Ambrose shoved himself into Seth's mouth, he concentrated hard to relax his throat, groaning with relief when his gag reflex wasn't activated. He couldn't see the look of triumph on Dean's face, but Roman could.

For the last few minutes, Reigns had been completely still inside of Rollins. With the feel of him and Dean's dominant display he had been perilously close to orgasm. But he managed to hold it off.

Ambrose could feel that he was getting close now. He was more than ready to cum inside this sweet throat he was fucking. When it looked like Seth was getting too comfortable, he pushed in as far as he could go and pinched Seth's nose close, effectively depriving him of oxygen.

Seth went absolutely still. He didn't know how long he would have to stay like this but he refused to displease Dean anymore tonight. Roman's dick was like a hot thick plug in his asshole and he clenched involuntarily as his body tried to remind him that he needed air. Roman groaned at the sensation and licked his lips as he glanced up at Dean.

"I don't know what the fuck you just did to him, but do it again."

Dean smirked and released Seth's nose, finally giving him the chance to inhale. "You hear that pretty boy? Rome likes when I suffocate you with this dick. I could choke you to death with my cock and you'd love every second of it, wouldn't you? Would you die with a smile on your face and my cock in your throat? Huh Seth?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Dean once again pinched Rollins' nose shut while his dick pulsed in the back of his throat.

Seth's body tingled from the inside out. His life was literally in Dean Ambrose's hands. And instead of being frightened, he found himself inextricably getting turned on. Ambrose's dirty words, crude actions and near total control of him had him unbelievably wanting more. And as his oxygen levels became critical, he clenched around Roman who began thrusting inside of him once more.

"Mmm, I'm gonna cum." Roman moaned as he increased his pace. He was so close.

Dean let go of Seth's nose and started fucking his mouth, finally ready to come as well. He watched Reigns piston in and out of Seth's ass, the sight something truly to behold.

"I'm fucking close too, Rome. Make the pretty boy cum with us. Yeah, just like that. Make him fucking cum…"

Roman put his weight on his hands on either side of Seth's body, able to go deeper and hit his sweet spot dead on.

It was enough.

Seth cried out around Dean's member in his mouth, cumming so hard that his toes curled and white starbursts danced behind his eyes. His cum shot out hot and wet between his belly and the already sweat damp bed sheet beneath him.

Rollins' orgasm started a chain reaction with the other two men, his asshole fluttering around Roman's dick so sweetly that he came too, with a last violent pump of his hips grunting in satisfaction. Dean was lucky to be able to see both the look on Seth's face as well as Roman's and it was enough for him to tumble into the void behind them, launching thick ropy streams into Seth's throat, shuddering when he felt it convulse around him as the young man fought to swallow it all.

"Fuuuck…" exhaled Roman after pulling out. "That was damn intense. Shit."

"You could say that again," said Dean laughing breathlessly. He looked down at Seth who appeared to still be in a daze. "Fuck man, he's damn near comatose."

"Then my job is done." The two men shared another laugh before going to work untying Seth's arms and legs. When he was freed they rolled Seth onto his back so they could fully see him and he them.

Seth watched them carefully, wondering what was about to happen now. He watched as the two men looked at each other.

Looking back down at him Ambrose's face softened a bit. "You know all that stuff we said earlier about working for those assholes at the club was just to freak you out, right? I mean we just saw an opportunity to scare the shit out of you and we had to take it."

Seth gave them a small smile. "I figured it out eventually. You like mind fucking huh?"

Roman shrugged and pushed his sweaty hair back. "Among other things. So we're good man?"

"I just had the most intense orgasm of my entire life. Yeah I'd say we're good."

The three men shared a rather quiet laugh as they climbed off the bed. Seth looked around as if to get dressed and Roman and Dean shared another look.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Roman.

Confused, Seth frowned. "Umm… I thought that…"

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. You're going to help us change these sheets and then we're all going to fucking sleep." He gave Rollins a hard tap on the behind which made the smaller man yelp in surprise.

"Okay! Okay! Where do you keep the clean sheets?"

Twenty minutes later found all three men in the bed, under fresh sheets. Seth was in the middle and after such an exhausting and thoroughly satisfying sexual experience, he was asleep quickly. Dean and Roman on either side of him remained awake for quite some time, pondering all the events of the night.

"Roman?" whispered Dean. He looked at his friend over top the sleeping Seth Rollins, straining to see his face in the darkened room.

"Hmm?"

"I think he might be a keeper."

Roman's eyes widened ever so slightly. "You don't think it's a little early for that?"

Ambrose answered with a simple, "Nope."

"Well, he is a magnificent specimen. I admit I'm curious to see what else he'll allow us to do."

"He'll surprise you Roman. Just wait and see. I've already got a few plans up my sleeve."

"Fuck Dean!" hissed Reigns, already his mind flooding with images of things Ambrose was apt to try with someone as receptive as Seth. "Your silly ass might scare him off. You want to risk that?"

No, Dean didn't want that. He was already finding himself attached to the beautifully responsive man that lay sleeping so peacefully between them. But a dark part of him relished pushing people to their limits. He was confident that Seth Rollins could handle his and Roman's demons. He'd make sure of it.

**A/N: Oh they've only just begun with Seth, haven't they? I'd like to thank melness0128 for reviewing the previous chapters! Thanks everyone for all your views, follows and support. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer applies because a particularly dangerous kink happens. **

The day started off normal enough.

Normal being the operative word.

Roman was the first to awaken. He couldn't really see over Seth and Dean's heads to see the clock and the time, but judging by how high the sun appeared between the curtains it had to be early afternoon.

Usually Roman hates to sleep in. He would always get up near dawn, faced with the painful task of forcing Dean out of bed to go workout with him before leaving for work.

Painful because Dean often took a swing at him with his eyes closed.

Very rarely did his fist ever connect though.

Still on his side, he chose to remain in bed a little while longer, studying Seth while he slept. Rollins was on his side as well, facing him with his mouth slightly parted, snoring softly. One of his hands was under his chin, curled in a loose fist, looking for all the world like he was right where he belonged. And if Roman could be truthful for a moment, it felt right.

Abruptly his thoughts turned to last night and how wonderfully it had all transpired. Seth's fear had been a potent aphrodisiac, prompting Reign's desire to restrain him. And as he pounded into him, the muscles in Seth's arms and legs were held so taught by the rope… He could still see his golden sinewy flesh flexing as he pulled and yanked, obviously desperate to be a more active participant in their fucking.

And the fact that Rollins took so well to both Dean and himself was nothing short of refreshing.

Roman had to admit that his partner was right. Seth Rollins was perfect for them. They needed a third, they needed that buffer. Sex between the two of them was often a violent, bloody affair. Both men were so incredibly dominant that it was always a legit fight when they needed some release. Once, Roman had choked Dean out. Another time Dean had broken one of Roman's ribs. There would be punching, biting, slapping and scratching; their bedroom becoming a virtual war zone as they literally fought to orgasm. And afterwards, they'd find themselves in the shower together, kissing gently as they washed up and cleaned their wounds, wordlessly apologizing but not quite repentant.

Seth was exactly what they needed.

But Roman's fear that he only chose to acknowledge now that he realized how important the pretty boy was to them, was that he'd inevitably be unable to handle the combination of their sometimes overtly dangerous attentions and varied kinks. Like a candle that had been lit at both ends, burning brightly but burning fast and eventually burning out.

_"__Dean hasn't really thought this through,"_ Roman mused scratching at his beard. _"But I went along with it so I guess I'm not any better."_

It was then that his stomach chose to rumble loudly. Loud enough that Seth shifted, opening his eyes slowly, not really surprised to find Reigns watching him. They studied each other for a few minutes, appreciative and quiet, finding themselves completely at ease with one another. Roman's lips curved up slightly as he reached out to tuck some errant blonde strands behind Rollin's ear. Seth sighed, a content happy sound, his large brown eyes closing briefly and it made the larger man grin.

_"__Pretty boy… Dean hit the nail on the head with that nickname…"_

Once again a loud rumble came from Reigns midsection and this time Seth cupped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"I think you've ignored that long enough," he said after removing his hand, smiling still.

Roman nodded. "I think you're right." He reached over and forcefully but not painfully gripped the back of Seth's neck, coaxing him closer. The two toned man obliged him, inhaling sharply when the larger man pressed his lips to his. Once Seth got over his initial surprise, he eagerly kissed him back, his full lips moving slowly over Roman's incredibly soft ones. He allowed the Samoan to dominate his mouth like he'd dominated his body the night before, commanding Seth to respond, to show his appreciation and enjoyment via soft moans and sighs.

Almost reluctantly Reigns pulled back, pleased to see that Seth's lips were swollen and his face was flushed. He squeezed the back of the young man's neck, his index finger pressing near into the carotid artery. He could almost feel the rush of blood, pumping hard and fast due to his body's excitement. Roman began to imagine what it would be like to taste it, to allow Seth's blood to coat his tongue with its coppery essence.

In an attempt to hide his sudden longing, Reigns forced a smile.

"Come on pretty boy, let's go make some breakfast. Well, on second thought maybe it should be brunch instead."

Seth grinned and nodded. "Okay sure." But at feeling the still sleeping presence at his back he added, "What about Dean? Should we wake him?"

"We'll get him when the food's ready."

Both men climbed out of bed and after Roman pulled on some boxers, he handed Seth a pair of Ambrose's old basketball shorts to wear. Seth followed the man downstairs, finally able to truly take in the house's appearance. When they reached the bottom rung and he saw the rug completely askew from where he'd gotten tackled, he couldn't help but chuckle at what had happened.

Roman heard his laugh and turned around, curious. "What's so funny?"

Rollins shook his head. "Nothing really. I just thought about how you badly you guys scared me last night. I was legit terrified."

Reigns grinned at him before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. "We knew we'd only have one opportunity to frighten you like that so we had to take it all the way."

Seth nodded to himself as he followed him, understanding completely. After the tenderness Reigns had shown him this morning, he didn't think it'd be possible to ever be scared of him again.

Moments later they had finished most of the prep work and began to cook. In the end they'd decided on chicken and waffles. Roman took charge of frying the chicken, taking care to avoid the grease popping out, lest he end up with a burn on his bare chest. While on the other end of the counter, Seth poured batter into a waffle iron. He hummed a bit as he worked stopping every so often to converse with Roman, telling him a little about himself and answering any questions the big man asked.

But when he was sure the other man wasn't looking, Rollins allowed himself to secretly gawk at Roman. He couldn't really believe that someone like him, or Dean for that matter, would sincerely be attracted to him. Roman was truly beautiful and Seth felt a near uncontrollable urge to fall at his feet, to worship his body. But instead of doing that, he finished making the waffles.

Once he was done he signaled to Reigns who nodded in approval at the mouthwatering stack. He snapped his fingers suddenly. "Shit! I forgot. We need to cut up some fruit too. Dean gets fucking pissy if he doesn't have fresh fruit for breakfast."

"Well technically this isn't breakfast…" But at Roman's eye roll Seth grinned. "I can handle it; just tell me where everything is."

When he finally had the fruit in front of him, he started out cutting up the honeydew melon and then the cantaloupe. Once that was done he picked up an orange. When he went to slice the orange, somehow he misjudged the distance between the knife's edge and his hand, slicing into the tip of middle finger. The pain was sharp and immediate.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

Roman whirled around to see Seth holding up his hand peering at a fresh wound to his finger. Quickly he turned the burner off and went to inspect the damage.

"Here, let me look at it." He took Rollins' injured hand in his. His eyes zeroed in on the blood that welled at the tip of Seth's finger and Roman had to take a deep breath. Trying hard to focus on his injury instead of his desire to taste it he said, "Does it still hurt?"

Seth shrugged. "It stings, but that's probably because of the juice from the orange." He attempted to pull his hand back, perhaps to go wash it in the sink but Reigns hadn't let go yet.

Seth eyed Roman curiously. He noticed that the Samoan's skin was flushed and he was breathing shallowly.

Concerned that he might have a phobia about blood; Seth once again attempted to take his hand back. "It's okay; I can take care of it Roman. Just let me-"

The sentence never got finished.

Seth watched utterly surprised as Roman sucked his entire finger into his mouth. He felt the man's tongue curling around his finger, even flicking over the cut in an attempt to tease more blood from it. That last action stung a bit but Rollins stayed silent, watching Reigns' every movement, unsure of what to make of it all.

When he pulled Seth's finger from his mouth, Roman felt good, great even. He'd tasted Seth in a wholly satisfying way but he wasn't done. He wanted more.

His eyes fixed on Seth's and he watched the man visibly shudder, his body clearly acknowledging what his brain would not.

Reigns stepped back from Rollins and nodded his head towards the hallway. "Go upstairs." His voice was low, his eyes dark.

Seth hesitated, his gaze drifting towards the stove. "But what about the-"

Roman cut him off quickly with, "I didn't fucking stutter. Take your little ass upstairs and wait for me by the second door on the right."

Not quite sure what to make of Roman's sudden change in attitude, but positive that he had no desire to displease the larger man, Seth did what he was told and left the kitchen with his head down.

There was no turning back now. Reigns was clearly a man on a mission. He went to the shared office and unlocked a cabinet in the back, removing something from it and locking the cabinet back up.

Upstairs already, Seth waited at the door anxiously. He wasn't sure on what to make of what was happening. Worried but not yet afraid, he allowed his mind to wander, considering different possibilities until he heard footsteps next to him.

"Mmmm, smells good out here…" Dean was walking out of the bedroom wearing a pair of shorts when he spotted Seth. He grinned and went over to him. "Hey pretty boy! You and Rome cooked breakfast huh?" Abruptly he noticed the tension in Rollins' frame and what door he was standing in front of. His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to ask Seth what he was doing when he heard Reigns coming up the stairs behind him. When he turned around and saw the item he was carrying he shook his head.

"No Rome. Not now! Don't do this shit now!"

Roman barely glanced at Dean and made to simply walk past him when he felt himself shoved into the wall. Ambrose's hand was on his chest and it was clear that he meant to keep Reigns there.

Snorting, Roman looked Dean up and down derisively. "You can come in and watch, or don't. I don't care. But you need to take your hand off me." His tone was soft yet firm. He waited to see what Ambrose would do.

Dean glared at him for a second before growling loudly and yanking his arm away. He went to stand near the door over by Seth, fidgeting and rolling his head about his shoulders, obviously trying to relieve tension or some nervous energy.

Seth had watched the entire curious episode with a growing sense of impending urgency. His body's 'flight' response was desperately trying to communicate that he needed to run, to escape because something frightening, something painful was imminent, but his brain and his dick in its semi-hard state were not getting the message. He needed to know what Roman had in store for him.

The room surprised him once Reigns led him inside. It shouldn't have but it did. It was painted in shades of black and silver and housed quite a few different contraptions some Seth happened to be familiar with and others he was not. On the far end near the windows was a larger than normal sized bed. But what really caught Seth's attention was the medical grade exam table that Roman was leading him towards, similar to the one at The Rabbit Hole.

Dean trailed behind both men silently, moving jerkily, trying hard to keep from forcefully distracting Roman from his current goal.

Truthfully he loved to watch Reigns work when he was in this sort of mood. But in light of their conversation last night he was worried about scaring Rollins off. They'd already lost more than a few playmates and potential subs this way by bringing out the big guns entirely too early. Long before the trust needed to truly let go and enjoy had been established. Ambrose's mind briefly shifted to Bo Dallas, the last person to flee his and Reign's unique tastes and dominance. The much younger man had been playful and eager to please but in the end hadn't been able to handle Roman in this state.

And now though Dallas works for a different company but in the same building, he to this day goes to great lengths to avoid crossing paths with either Roman or Dean.

Ambrose sincerely hoped that Rollins was stronger than him.

Reigns gestured to the exam table. "Lay down."

Eyes wide, Seth did as he was told. It was cooler in this room somehow than the rest of the house. Goosebumps broke out over his flesh and Seth suppressed a shiver. Automatically his eyes searched for Dean and found him standing a few feet away, his face hard and unreadable. Roman moved back into view and Rollins watched as he put down the zippered cloth case he'd brought upstairs on a table next to him. Reigns unrolled it revealing packages of many shiny needles of varying gauges (sizes) and packs of antiseptic sponges.

After first cleaning the area he'd chosen on Seth which turned out to be the largest vein in his neck, Roman unwrapped a fresh 16 gauge needle. He leaned over Rollins, after fingering the strongest pulse point.

He was poised and calm which did little to help Seth relax. He saw the rapid rise and fall of the prone man's chest, indicating his fear.

"Slow your breathing pretty boy. Try taking several deep breaths," commanded Roman, his grey eyes locked on Seth's wide ones. Not a true sadist, he didn't wish for Rollins to be overly uncomfortable. He simply wanted to make him bleed.

"Okay…" Seth did manage to slow his breathing down, Roman's advice to breathe in deeply also helping to relax him. Then he felt the needle pierce his flesh. Instantly his eyes screwed shut as he fought to keep from moving, from arching up with the pain. But at hearing Roman's soft inhale, Rollins opened his eyes and the joyous smile on the man above him made the pain not only bearable, but worth it.

Roman licked his lips. "Don't move Seth." He hadn't removed the needle yet, content to watch it flow steadily through the hollow metal tip and drip over his hand. The warmth of it as it flowed… he couldn't help but groan his approval. He needed to be inside him now, to see it trail down Seth's neck as he fucked him.

With great care he removed the needle from Rollins' neck and placed on the table beside him. He helped Seth to sit up and held his bloody hand in front of his face, waiting. Realizing what he wanted Rollins proceeded to lap at Roman's hand, cleaning it of his own blood as he sucked on each finger slowly. Before he even made it to the ring finger Roman leaned in and kissed him, doing his best savor the unique taste of Seth and his own coppery essence on his tongue.

Reigns stepped away realizing that he only had a limited window before Seth's open wound clotted and ceased to bleed. He pulled his boxers down and off before sitting in a nearby chair.

"Get up. Come get me ready for you."

Rollins was completely turned on now, his earlier pain and discomfort completely forgotten as he eyed Reign's turgid manhood hungrily. He ignored the odd tickling sensation of warmth trailing down his neck as he climbed off the table and knelt between the larger man's legs.

Ambrose watched the entire scene, palming his own erection through his shorts. And the way Seth was moaning as he attempted to swallow down Roman's hard length only made his need more urgent. Eyes riveted to the two men in front of him, Dean pulled his shorts down to mid thigh and began jacking off in earnest.

Not ready to cum just yet, Roman forced Seth up by his chin, loving the way his neck and chest were streaked with drops of blood and sweat.

"Now ride this dick pretty boy."

Seth's eyes were hooded and dark as he took in Roman's impressive length now slicked with his saliva. He took hold of it in his hands and turned around, lowering himself slowly. Not having been prepped beforehand made the burn painful but not enough that he wanted to stop. Once completely sheathed within him, Reigns gripped his hips tightly, Rollins' ass a little slice of heaven. Blood continued to trickle from Seth's neck and Roman bit his bottom lip at the sight. Seth moaned aloud and threw his head back as he began to ride Roman's cock. When he leaned forward to lick a few drops of blood from Rollins' arm, Roman caught sight of Dean fisting his dick as he watched them a few feet away.

"Open your eyes Seth," murmured Reigns. "See that dirty fucker over there couldn't control himself. You watch him jerk that fat cock while I fill you with mine."

Rollins groaned, on a complete sensory overload. Dean was leering at him wickedly, his dick now gliding smoothly through his fist as he watched Roman and Seth.

"You like this pretty boy? You like watching me?" Ambrose cursed under his breath, his orgasm close. "Well you're gonna watch me cum all over you." He moved in front of Seth and Roman, mouth open, his breaths coming faster, the need, the urge to cum almost maddening.

Rollins didn't take his eyes off Dean, watching as his movements became more frantic. Then he saw his eyes drift shut as a stream of curse words left the man's lips while he shot spurt after spurt onto Seth's dick and abdomen.

Hearing Ambrose's loud and intense orgasm, prompted Roman to shift forward in the chair till only his back was on the seat while he supported Rollins completely holding his legs up beneath his knees. He began thrusting up into the smaller man, hard and fast, desperate to reach his bliss. Seth thrashed on top of him, his head shaking from side to side, the pleasure taking over completely. Roman came with a roar, his dick pulsing, releasing deep inside of Seth. Seth finished immediately afterwards, his breath hitching in his throat as he came over the mess Ambrose had already made.

"Hold on to me, I'm going to sit back," breathed Roman. Once Seth did, he scooted back in the chair. He gripped the man in his lap around his waist, ignoring his and Ambrose's combined seed there. He licked a line through the tacky blood on his neck that was near drying, moaning softly at the taste. Like a mouthful of liquid pennies.

"You taste so fucking good to me Seth," whispered Reigns in his ear. "And you handled the play so well."

Seth took the compliment. Both of them. "Thanks." He could still feel Roman's dick twitching inside him and it brought a deep sense of satisfaction.

Dean had long ago pulled up his shorts and was leaning against a pole near the other two men. He wiped at his face, the sweat there already starting to cool and dry. "Fuck man… I could really go for a cigarette right now. That was goddamn hot."

Seth smiled tiredly and Roman chuckled smacking the smaller man's ass. "Up. We should go get cleaned up so we can eat. You especially need food. Don't want you getting lightheaded or sick."

Rollins made a move to stand but was having difficulty so Ambrose came over and helped him up. He winced feeling Roman's dick slide out of him, the endorphins starting to wear off. He followed Dean out of the room, stopping at the threshold to spare Reigns a glance behind him whom had already risen and began cleaning the mess they'd made.

Leading Rollins to the bathroom Dean stopped to eye him suspiciously.

"You sorry you came home with fuckers like us yet?"

Seth paused, wanting to give a truthful answer. In the past twenty-four hours these two men had terrorized him, tied him up and brutally fucked both his orifices and bled him. But seeing what Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were capable of only increased his want of them. It had been so long since he'd been with Doms and the first time with their particular kinks. Discovering that he'd been able to find enjoyment in something so extreme was like opening a part of himself that he wasn't even aware existed. This was what he wanted. They were what he needed.

"No, I'm not," he said finally and with conviction. He intended to be with them for as long as they would have him.

**A/N: Whew! I had no designs on this chapter being this length when I got started but I'm happy with it and I hope you all are too. As the disclaimer states, this can be a very dangerous kink so anyone out there thinking of trying it, do your research and be safe about it. Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews! I appreciate the support!**

**PS: How hot is Seth's new ring gear? He looks like a sleek sexy supervillain :) And I'm quite partial to Dean wrestling in street clothes as well. I'm fairly certain I had the exact same reaction when I saw him in the tank top as when he started wearing the underarmour along the lines of, "Holy fuck..." lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seth felt himself relax underneath the warm spray of the shower. This was turning out to be a very strange yet satisfying weekend. The best he'd had in a long time. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, rinsing the soap from his face and shampoo from his hair.

"Okay, now lift your arms."

Seth complied with the command, lifting his arms up and away from his sides so that Dean could soap up his entire body. Having never been pampered like this before, Seth couldn't believe how much he was enjoying something as simple as showering with another person.

It was clearly something Dean and Roman must enjoy as well considering the large size of the walk-in shower they were in. When Dean had first led Seth to the hallway bathroom, the sub had let out low whistle. Not only was he impressed with the sheer size of the shower, but also by how modern it was. There were quite a few buttons to alter the spray, the speed and the addition of steam. He had noticed upon entering that there were also what looked to be lights (currently off) all along the top and bottom of the shower.

A sudden burst of cold air made Seth open his eyes and Dean stopped what he was doing, the wash cloth in his hands hovering over the pretty boy's abs. Roman smiled at them both as he stepped into the shower and closed the door shut behind him.

"How are you feeling Seth?" Roman turned on the shower head nearest him, still watching Seth and waiting for an answer.

Rollins hesitated briefly before responding. Dean had commenced to washing him and seemed to be purposefully lingering around his groin area. Forcing himself to focus, he met Roman's eyes and said, "I feel okay. Tired and kind of hungry but otherwise okay."

Roman stepped under the spray but kept his eyes locked on Seth's. "No dizziness or nausea?"

Seth shook his head, simultaneously relieved and disappointed that Dean had moved on to his legs now.

Roman nodded. "That's good. You let us know if you start to feel bad or weird."

"I will," responded Seth. He felt a tapping on his left foot and looked down to see Dean gesturing for him to lift it. Acquiescing, Rollins had to fight not to chuckle while Ambrose soaped up the sensitive soles of his feet.

Standing once more, Dean went to wash Seth's back but was amused to see Roman suddenly next to him, holding his hand out for the towel. Smirking, he handed it to Reigns who grinned before washing Rollin's back and ass.

Seth moaned appreciatively, his eyes closing, as Roman thoroughly cleaned his backside. It felt like the larger man was intentionally pressing hard in certain spots, as if massaging away tension Rollins wasn't aware he carried. By the time Reigns made it to his lower back, Seth felt utterly relaxed. He had unconsciously spread his legs so that Roman could clean whatever seed remained from their romp earlier from his ass. His ministrations were careful and thorough which in turn relaxed Seth even more. And throughout this entire display Dean had merely watched, his expression both thoughtful and amused.

When Roman was finished he set the towel down and told Seth, "Rinse.'"

With a sigh the pretty boy turned around and stood underneath the warmth of the spray, rinsing all the soap from his body. Once he was done he turned around and his eyes widened at what had started behind him.

Roman and Dean were making out underneath the spray of the shower. The two men seemed to have forgotten he was there with how focused they were on each other. Seth watched, enthralled as Ambrose gripped Roman's shoulders tightly while he aggressively sucked and nibbled on his full lips. In return Roman left Dean's lips to pepper the side of his partner's neck with sweet nibbles and light bites.

With darkened eyes, Ambrose looked over his shoulder at Rollins who stood, transfixed, watching them. Licking his lips, he hissed when Roman sucked on the tender flesh of his neck before addressing Rollins. "Hey pretty boy. Hand us those two towels over there would ya?"

Seth found that he didn't want to move for fear of missing out on this amazing display but he forced himself to comply. He brought the washcloths over and handed them to the two men. Interestingly enough they managed to continue necking and washing each other's bodies without it becoming overly sexual. Their cocks were hard and rubbing together but Dean and Roman took little notice, instead taking all their pleasure from casual touches and aggressively sweet kisses. Rollins was helpless to do anything other than watch. He was getting hard as well but was more interested in observing than he was in bringing himself relief.

It was just as well because at first Seth didn't notice that he was feeling a bit weak in the knees. Then he started to feel light headed, but shrugged it off. But when he began to get overly hot, he took notice, trying to figure out why.

_"__What is wrong with me…" _he thought. Putting a hand to his head he tried taking deep breaths to steady himself but it didn't seem to be working.

Seth's vision began to go dark and fuzzy around the edges and he swayed suddenly having to try hard to keep his balance.

Roman was the first to notice Seth's struggle and shook his head. Curious, Ambrose turned around to see what had caught his partner's attention.

With a hint of amusement he said, "Aw shit. The pretty boy is about to go down."

"Go catch him jackass!" rumbled Reigns shoving Dean's soapy body away from him.

Ambrose laughed and shook his head vigorously. "Nah man. This is your goddamn fault. _You_ go get him."

In the end Rollins hit the floor of the shower with a hard thud before either man could catch him.

Reigns made a frustrated sound as he stood underneath the spray to rinse the soap off. "I told him to let us know when he started to feel bad!"

Ambrose shrugged as he began to rinse off as well. "Does it really matter Rome? Now we get to punish him for not listening to us or his body."

That actually made Roman laugh out loud. He looked down at Seth's prone form on the wet floor of the shower and smirked. "I guess you're right."

Sometime later the three men found themselves in living room in front of the television while an a generic action movie played. They had plates heaped with food (that had to be reheated in the oven due to all the "distractions" from earlier) and they sat nude, underneath several blankets in the cool of the house while they ate.

Seth had come to after being dried off and brought downstairs. Reigns had forced him to drink an entire cup of water before giving him any food. And now he felt significantly better. With each bite of the delicious waffles and the crispy chicken he felt some of his energy returning. How embarrassing to fall unconscious the way he did!

They ate mostly in silence with a few comments here and there about how good the food was or how stupid the protagonist on the tv was. When they finished, Seth offered to take all the plates and cups to load them in the dishwasher but Ambrose only scoffed at him before getting up to do it himself. After returning the blonde joined them under the blankets, scooting unapologetically close to rejoin the cocoon of body heat.

Fiddling with the hem of the blanket Seth felt vaguely nervous. But he had to ask. "Umm… Roman?"

"Hmm…?"

"When did you figure out that you liked blood play?"

Roman hesitated long enough that it caused Dean to chuckle. After shooting a glare at the other man on the other side of Rollins, Reigns turned his attention back to Seth.

"Well it was a few years before I met Dean actually. I was working at a tattoo and piercing parlor as an apprentice." At Rollins' wide eyes Roman grinned at him. "Hey it was a brief stint before I realized I had a knack for the stock market and making quite a bit of money. Anyway, I was dating this girl at the time who always kept razor blades on her night stand. The very first time I spent the night at her place… things were getting pretty hot and heavy between us and she just reaches out and grabs one of the blades and slices a line between her tits. I felt myself getting more turned on and things went on from there. She had to throw the sheets away the next morning."

"Wow…" breathed Seth. Of all things, he wasn't expecting an answer quite like that.

After a moment Ambrose reached for Seth's hand underneath the blanket and placed it over his pierced dick. "You feel that pretty boy? Rome is the one that pierced me. I bet you can imagine just how much he enjoyed that shit."

Seth gasped and Reigns gave a quiet laugh. That was a pretty wild night. It was also when the two men figured out that they were great together. They'd been inseparable ever since with Dean following Roman into the white collar world of the stock market shortly afterwards.

The three men sat in companionable silence for about forty-five minutes more. Seth hadn't removed his hand from Ambrose's pierced member and it seemed that Dean didn't mind. The sub's fingers lingered on the head, tracing again and again over the metal of the captive bead ring, remembering how it felt that first night, hitting the back of his throat as Dean fucked his face.

Was that only last night? It felt so long ago.

Just when he felt himself beginning to doze off he was rudely awakened by the covers being ripped from his body. He shivered as his eyes popped open to see Roman and Dean both getting up from the couch.

Ambrose grinned down at him. "Come on Seth, we're going to take you home."

When the three had finally gotten dressed, Ambrose in a t-shirt and jeans, Roman in a pair of slacks and a polo shirt and Seth in a borrowed pair of Ambrose's basketball shorts and one of his t-shirts, they climbed into the car and left the neighborhood.

In the light of day, the neighborhood seemed even more innocuous to Seth than it had last night. There were people out walking their dogs, some of whom even waved at Reigns and Dean as they drove past; there were children playing in the streets and people barbequing on their decks. Just all positively normal. It made what had happened between the men last night seem even more dreamlike.

After giving them directions to put into the GPS, they arrived at Seth's studio apartment in record time. He gathered up his leather pants and harness from the night before and went to open the door when Roman's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Listen up pretty boy. We'll be seeing you before the week is out."

Seth felt himself smile, glad that he would be spending more time with these two sexy, magnetic men.

Dean grinned and angled the rearview mirror so that he could watch Seth's face. "Yeah, we've still got to punish your little ass for failing to warn us you were about to pass out."

At that Seth's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He started to say something but Roman only shook his head.

"No. None of that shit. You won't know when. You won't know where. But just know that it's coming. Now get out."

Dejected and a little scared, Rollins climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. He walked slowly up the stairs to his apartment building and opened the door. Unable to help himself he spared a glance over his shoulder at the car still idling at the curb. He was just able to make out Roman watching him and Dean apparently still grinning.

Turning back around, he stepped inside the building and closed the door behind him with a small smile on his face.

**A/N: Hmm... I wonder what they have in store for poor Seth? *laughs* Anyway, I want to thank everyone that's has favorited, followed and reviewed this fic thus far! I appreciate all the support. And since it's inception, this fic is currently my most read which is pretty awesome. I hope you all continue to enjoy it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was ten till noon on Thursday and the gym was already full of members hitting the machines and running the track. At this time of day it was mostly people coming from work on their lunch breaks, willing to take the time to work out and meet their goals.

At this time of day, Seth Rollins was the only manager on duty. It was his responsibility to keep the gym in order, handle any crisis that might occur and to talk with potential members should they arrive.

However since it was Thursday it was also Seth's duty to teach a beginner's swim class to a bunch of preschool aged children. At first he'd been reluctant to be the instructor for such a young group but later found that it was fun and relatively easy compared to teaching adults (most of whom had developed an overwhelming fear of the water). The kids loved him and usually had a blast each week.

Seth smiled as he walked from the snack area with a bottled water, thinking about the kids and how excited they were going to be to learn something new. He had just about made it to his office when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Leslie, one of the intake receptionists. She gave a huge bright smile, unconsciously twirling a lock of long auburn hair around her index finger. She seemed anxious in spite of her smile.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Umm… no. Nothing like that!" The young woman tittered a bit, now clearly excited. "It's just that we've got a couple possible new recruits who need to speak with you."

At that Seth grinned. He loved to bring in new members, to watch them meet their goals and develop into happier, healthier people. "Great! Are they up front?"

When Leslie nodded, he walked with her towards the entrance to the gym, amused at how she talked his ear off the entire way.

"My god Seth, these two guys are so hot! I totally hope they join the gym, I certainly wouldn't mind watching them work out every day. I don't think I'd get anything done though," she said with a laugh. "Come on Seth! You've just got to convince them to join!"

Seth chuckled a bit. "As if you don't have enough eye candy around here Leslie." They were approaching the front desk but Seth's attention was still on the young woman in step next to him. "Besides, I thought I had all your attention? Don't tell me you've gotten bored with me?"

Leslie blushed at the question and ducked her head shyly causing Seth to laugh more audibly. He looked away from her towards the individuals standing near the desk.

"Welcome to…" The rest of his greeting died in his throat. Rollins' eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect O of surprise as he met the hard gazes of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They were both dressed in very expensive looking suits, obviously tailor made to fit them. And in Roman's left hand was an Italian leather briefcase.

_"__Oh hell… Oh shit… Oh fuck…"_ Seth's mind was going a million miles a minute. How did they find out where he worked? What were they doing here? Why? Why now?

Leslie looked into the faces of all three men, extremely curious. It seemed as if Seth knew the two men in suits but why weren't they acting like it?

Roman raised an eyebrow at Rollins, subtly reminding him to play it cool.

Seth took that as the warning it was meant to be and cleared his throat while shaking his head trying like hell to recover. "Excuse me. I'm sorry about that. Umm, what can I help you gentlemen with?"

Dean sighed trying to sound exasperated. "Well with our line of work, it doesn't leave much time to exercise. We're just wondering what kind of membership packages your facility offers for people with busy schedules like ours."

The double meaning wasn't lost on Seth. Ambrose was letting him know that they were wasting time hanging out at the front desk.

Clearing his throat again, Seth glanced down at Leslie who had been watching this entire exchange with unabashed interest. "Umm, Leslie? You can go back to your desk. We're going to go to my office so I can see what we can do to help."

Leslie smiled shyly the way she often did when Seth addressed her. "Okay. I'll just get to work on some filing or something." She walked away wondering what in the world was going on _there_.

Roman's face hadn't changed expression once since they'd laid eyes on Seth. He gestured in front of them. "Lead the way… _Seth_."

Seth felt his shoulders hunch inwards at the way Roman said his name; mockingly, as if he were angry with him. Without a word he walked towards his office near the back of the gym. It was directly underneath the classroom upstairs where a Zumba class was well under way. He opened the door and walked inside, followed closely by Ambrose and Reigns.

Seth heard the click of the lock and turned around to face the two Doms in his office. Wetting his lips nervously he stood and stared at them silently, waiting to see what they would do.

Dean gave Roman a look before turning around and systematically closing all the blinds to the windows that looked out into the open area of the gym. When they were all closed he stood next to Roman whom had yet to take his eyes off Seth.

The three stood in silence for a few moments, the tension building and building between them.

It was Roman who spoke first.

"We owe you a punishment pretty boy," he said quietly. He started unbuttoning the cuffs on his shirt then rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, his eyes never leaving Seth's.

_"__Oh…"_ Seth swallowed as he remembered that promise made what seemed like so long ago. Truthfully he'd stopped anticipating it after Tuesday though he had no idea why. Part of him had thought they would forget about it… forget about him. The weekend had been so enjoyable, so surreal that he hadn't expected the connection they had to last. Like so many other men had used him in the past. But this was happening. They were here. They were following through.

They really wanted him.

Seth's dick twitched in anticipation.

"Take your pants and your underwear off. You can leave the shirt on," commanded Roman.

Seth did as he was told and stood in front of both men naked from the waist down. His dick twitched again and this time it did not go unnoticed by the two men. A smirk curled Ambrose's lips, amused at his body's response to them.

Roman pointed at the desk behind Seth. "Turn around and face the desk. Then I want you to lay with only your chest and head on it and your arms stretched out to either side."

Seth did as was commanded of him, the position forcing his ass up into the air, making him feel wholly vulnerable and on display. His arms were long enough to reach the desk corners and he couldn't help but grip them tightly, his body tingling with the promise of pain that Roman's tone implied. His heart thudded loudly beneath his ribs as he waited.

He heard Roman whisper something to Dean and then heard the click of the briefcase being opened. Some shuffling then he felt something being tied around his wrists. When the two men moved away Seth tested his bonds. Apparently they'd tied him to the desk with something, probably rope.

"Open wide pretty boy," ordered Ambrose with a sneer on his face, leaning over the front of the desk. In his hand was red rubber ball gag.

Seth wanted to protest as he was getting concerned about how far they were planning to take this at his place of employment but in the end he did as he was told. After all, this was what he wanted. He was giving up control to them freely. After this past weekend he was unable to bear the thought of disappointing them.

With the ball in his mouth and the straps fastened behind Rollins' head, Dean moved quickly out of his field of vision. He sat back in one of the chairs and watched as Reigns removed his belt, unable to stop the grin from splitting his lips.

Seth heard the tell-tale sound of a belt buckle clinking and the whisper of leather sliding through belt loops. He knew what was coming now but even still the first crack against his ass was a surprising flash of pain. He didn't even have time to brace for the next lash it happened so quickly. The following hit was a blaze of pain across his backside and Rollins would have cried out were it not for the gag in his mouth.

The bass thrumming through the floor from the Zumba class upstairs was doing a great job of masking the sounds of leather against flesh and Dean nearly laughed at the thought. He could tell that Roman was putting extra oomph behind each hit, indicative of how worried he'd been about the pretty knucklehead when he passed out Saturday. But he had to admit, in spite of Seth's muffled cries of pain, he was taking it like a champ. Dean had seen plenty of individuals fold under his or Reigns' varying punishments. Sighing, Ambrose rubbed at the bulge in his pants.

Roman needed to hurry up.

After twenty lashes with the belt, Roman finally stopped. He stared in wonder at the series of bright red marks that decorated the pretty boy's ass. Tight, pert and just…

Beautiful.

Slowly he ghosted his hand over each mound, pleased at the heat the lashed flesh was giving off. Reigns unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them and his silk boxers down to free his unbearably hard cock, the head already swollen and purple… leaking. Without looking behind him he held his hand out and smirked when Dean handed him a small bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to his dick and tossed the bottle back to Ambrose who laughed.

Reigns positioned the head of his dick right at Seth's entrance, vaguely amused to see the younger man pushing back, trying to coax him inside. Obliging him, Roman shoved his way inside to the hilt.

Rollins groaned around the ball gag in his mouth, the burning at being penetrated with no prep intense and painful in spite of how badly he wanted it. Involuntarily he yanked on the bonds around his wrists but couldn't move much. Reigns didn't give him any time to recover either, thrusting hard, deep and fast inside his tight ass.

"Oh fuck pretty boy," moaned Roman, speaking for the first time in over fifteen minutes. "Shit…" It felt great being inside him like this but he could tell with how tense Seth's body was that fucking him like this was more painful than pleasurable. He leaned down over top of Seth, changing the angle so that his dick was hitting the pretty boy's prostate straight on. Now Seth shuddered beneath him, the quality of his moans changing from pained to wanton and lustful.

Dean rose up from the chair and walked over to the front of the desk. He hopped on top of it, knocking a few papers and items off it in the process. He got on his knees in front of Seth and unbuckled and unzipped his slacks pulling them and his underwear down just enough to free his hard pulsing dick.

"Look at me pretty boy," he ordered.

Because of the way he was tied to the desk and how brutally he was being fucked by Roman, Seth was slow to comply. A hard slap to his still smarting backside prompted him to quickly acquiesce, his head now at awkward angle to do as Dean asked.

Ambrose grinned down at Seth watching him while fighting not to close his eyes at the feel of Roman inside him. Wrapping his hand around his hardness he started with long, slow strokes, meant more to tease Seth than himself.

"See this dick? Huh? I bet you wish I'd take that shit out your mouth so I could stuff it with my cock instead. Yeah, I'd bet you'd rather choke on this, huh pretty boy?" Dean laughed at the muffled nonsensical answer Seth tried to give, his eyes pleading with him to do just that. Ambrose merely scooted closer to Seth's face, fisting his dick quickly now, eager to come all over his face.

"Fuck Dean... I'm close… So fucking close…" Roman ground his hips against Seth's now, more than ready to come.

Dean's eyes were closed but he moaned in response. "Me too... Shit… Oh shit yeah!" Right then the blonde shot spurt after spurt of his release onto Seth's face whom closed his eyes to keep his seed from getting into his eyes.

Ambrose sighed deeply, finally satisfied, leisurely stroking his softening cock.

Reigns was so ready to come, his orgasm fast approaching but the little sub needed to go first. He leaned down so that his lips were near Seth's ear.

"Come for us pretty boy. Come so I can fill your tight little ass. Now pretty boy, fucking now!"

That command combined with the sweet sensation of Roman inside him against his bundle of nerves was enough. Seth groaned loudly around the gag, his seed rushing up and out of his swollen cock so hot and so fast that it damn near hurt. Shortly afterwards, Reigns came as well, fulfilling his earlier promise to fill the pretty boy's ass. Roman was coming so hard that he couldn't help but grip the younger man's hips tight enough to leave finger shaped bruises.

"Holy fucking shit," breathed Reigns. He pulled out and took a step back so that he could bend down and pull his underwear and pants up. He watched as Dean climbed down off the desk and followed suit, fixing his clothes up on him as well.

Seth whimpered as he heard them getting dressed. His legs were weak and his knees were like jello. If he weren't tied to the desk he would have collapsed long ago. A few seconds later he felt his bonds loosen and then removed from his wrists. Next he felt the straps from the ball gag slipped over his head and the gag removed from his mouth. His jaw felt sore and his wrists were rubbed a little raw but he didn't dare move until he was given permission.

Dean and Roman smiled at each other.

He was learning.

"Okay pretty boy, you can get up now. Fix your clothes and use the tissue over there to wipe your face," said Roman pointing to a small box on the edge of the desk before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Seth stood up slowly, his legs still threatening to give out on him. In spite of the ache of his backside and jaw, he felt damn near euphoric. He carefully got dressed and then cleaned his face as best he could. Unfortunately Dean's come was already starting to dry in his beard. He was going to have to duck in the bathroom to truly clean his face.

And his ass.

He could feel Roman's seed starting to leak out of his thoroughly loosened and delightfully sore hole.

"You did good pretty boy," praised Ambrose, with a wink. "So what did we learn today?"

Seth glanced from one man to the other before answering. "I learned… that if I'm not feeling well after play to let you know."

Roman grinned then. "Not just after play. We always want to know how you're feeling." He put the rope and ball gag into the briefcase and snapped it closed. "We're picking you up from work Friday night. Make sure you pack a bag and bring it here." He and Ambrose walked to the office door.

"Hey you better get ready Seth," added Dean with a teasing lilt to his voice. "Don't you have a swim class that starts in less than five minutes? Can't go disappointing the kiddies." He and Roman shared a laughed as they walked out, closing the door behind them.

**A/N: Whew! I didn't plan to update again so quickly, but this chapter was begging to be written... Anyway, I have to say I'm rather shocked at the amount of follows and favorites this fic received after I updated yesterday (and over 1k views in less than 48 hours! A record for me I'm sure) but I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying my fic! Also I appreciate the reviews I received from melness0128, ladyjade37 and grapewhite from the last couple chapters. Much obliged!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Song suggestion for this chapter, 'Knights' (P.O.S. Remix) by Minus The Bear. Link provided in profile.**

Seth Rollins was in heaven right now.

His wrists were tethered high above his head, practically immobile due to a pair of cuffs held in place by the bedroom door. His legs were wrapped around Dean's waist as the Dom pumped himself furiously up into his ass. The friction of his bare back sliding against the wood of the door was delicious and his head thudded against it with each snap of Ambrose's hips.

Dean cupped the cheeks of Seth's wonderfully tight ass as he fucked him up against the door. His eyes never left the subs face, loving how expressive it was. Not to mention the all the pretty boy's loud moans and whimpers… simply music to his ears.

Seth's eyes were screwed shut tight, focusing on the delightful strain in his arms and the cuffs around his wrists… focusing on how thoroughly he was being filled…

He was so ready to come.

Ambrose could see the desperation on Rollins' face. Were he capable of forming a complete sentence, he'd likely be begging to come right now. With a smirk, Dean doubled his efforts; brutally fucking Seth now, determined to make him scream.

The frame of the door rattled dangerously under this vicious assault but both men were much too far gone to care.

Meanwhile, Roman leaned back on the bed, fisting his dick, watching the display before him.

It was quite beautiful really. Rollins could do nothing but take everything that Dean was dishing out.

And Roman was discovering that the pretty boy never looked prettier than when he was being fucked by one of them.

Over the creaking of the door Reigns could hear Dean growling something at the sub, his orgasm probably imminent. Dean had let go of Seth's ass, moving one hand to grip his waist, while the other began jacking him off, all while he continued to thrust inside him.

Seth had clenched involuntarily around Ambrose's dick when he felt some of the support leverage leave him as Dean made new adjustments. The fear of being dropped only lasted a few seconds though. He was in sensation overload with the Dom's hand around his dick, pumping in time to his still brutal thrusts.

The pretty boy did in fact scream while painting Dean's hand, abs and chest with his release. Ambrose came soon after, the visual and feel of Seth's orgasm around him just too much to handle.

"Goddamn…" he breathed. Carefully he unwrapped Rollins' legs from around his waist so that his feet touched the floor. His dick slid wetly out of the pretty boy's ass and he grinned at seeing drops of his come dripping onto the hardwood floor.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Reigns, amused to see his dick was still hard and his eyebrow raised, an expectant look on his face. Realizing what his partner wanted made Ambrose chuckle. Turning his attention back to Seth he reached up to release him from the cuffs. When he was done he steered Rollins over to the bed where Roman lay waiting.

Shakily, Seth climbed onto the bed, knowing exactly what was expected of him. He took hold of Roman's thick hardness before engulfing his entire length in his mouth at once.

Roman hissed at the sensation, already sensitive from his own ministrations earlier. He watched Seth's head bob up and down, fascinated by how swollen and red his lips were getting. He could feel the subs tongue curling around his member and knew that he wasn't going to last long.

When Roman came, he thrust up into Seth's mouth, accidentally gagging him. In spite of that Seth still managed to swallow down most of his come before removing his mouth from his manhood in order to lick up what had spilled down the sides of his shaft.

"Ahh… that's it… Fuck…" murmured Reigns, his eyes falling shut. However, feeling movement on the other side of him prompted him to open his eyes just in time to catch Ambrose grabbing a fist full of the pretty boy's hair and yanking him to him for a bruising kiss.

Seth moaned, delighted that he wanted to share in tasting Roman's essence still in his mouth. Dean probed the younger man's mouth with his tongue, both pleased at the taste and Rollins' eagerness.

He was so damn receptive.

Ambrose smiled against his lips before finally ending the kiss and releasing his grip on the pretty boy's hair.

Seth collapsed on his back between the two men, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," he said.

Roman and Dean looked at each other before chuckling.

'Wow' was right.

After a quick shower (complete with light kissing and petting), the satisfied trio made their way back to bed, this time to wind down and go to sleep. Like last weekend, Seth Rollins found himself in between the other two men and like before, was completely at ease. He was comfortable, sated and clean and happy.

Just as he was about to drift off he heard Dean laughing quietly to his left.

Turning over he looked at the man curiously. "What's so funny?"

Dean grinned at him, his eyes alight with humor. "Well I was just thinking about Thursday actually. I was wondering how you managed to clean yourself up in time for your swim class."

Seth flushed as he remembered that day and wasn't surprised to hear Roman laughing at his back.

Rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands, he shook his head. "I don't know how I managed to make it to the employee bathroom without anybody seeing me but I did." Then moving his hands down away from his face to give Roman an accusatory glance he added, "By the way, chlorine stings like a bitch. Every time I made a face the kids kept asking, 'Are you okay Mr. Rollins?'"

Both Dean and Roman laughed much louder then. They had left the gym knowing full well that Seth was going to be fairly uncomfortable for the rest of the day. The imagery that followed his comments was somehow funnier than what they'd previously imagined.

Scowling, Seth pulled one of the pillows over his head and stayed that way until a still chuckling Ambrose lifted it away from his face.

"What about your office?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eye. "You shot your load right on the floor, remember pretty boy? And I bet you could still smell us even after we left."

Flushing darker still Seth said, "The carpet was already pretty awful before. And I keep a can of Febreeze in my desk."

Truthfully he hadn't wanted to get rid of the smell of the two Doms or the evidence of their encounter. But worry over a fellow employee or even a customer wandering into his office with the musky scent of sex still in the air had been more than enough incentive to use the air freshener.

Roman grinned and tucked an errant strand of hair behind Seth's ear. "Well if you continue to be good we won't have to make any more surprise visits to your job."

Eyes wide he glanced up from one man's face to the other. "Continue?"

Ambrose rolled his eyes. "Well unless there's another pair of fucking hot men you'd rather spend all your time with…"

Seth eyed the two men in wonder. "You want to keep me? Really?"

"If we didn't we would have shredded that 'guestbook' contract you signed and never contacted you again."

"Besides," added Roman, "Don't you want to belong to us?"

For a moment Rollins was unable to speak. Was this really happening?

The two men looked slightly pensive over his silence and they tried to read his face. Seth simply couldn't believe what he was seeing! Were they actually worried he might say, 'No'?

Quickly he reached up and pulled Roman's head down to him, kissing him deeply. Overcoming his initial surprise Roman took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue far into the pretty boy's mouth. It was carnal, this lip lock and Reigns owned Rollins' mouth only pulling back so they could both breathe. He started to lean back in for round two but Seth had already grabbed Dean 'round the neck and pulled him down much the same way he'd done Roman.

Ambrose kissed him hard, nearly cutting the sub's lips on his own teeth. He growled into Seth's mouth, pleased at him initiating the kiss and responding so well to his aggressive affection. Eventually Dean broke the kiss, smiling down at the flushed man breathing heavily lying between him and Reigns.

"I guess that's a yes."

Their second weekend together was their first in terms of being official.

The following week Seth was given a key to their home and the pass code to the alarm.

Their chemistry was electric and the bond between the three men continued to grow.

When a month had gone by it was quite obvious to the two Doms that Rollins was falling in love with them. And while it was apparent that Reigns felt the same, Dean could feel himself holding back.

So far Seth had been receptive and compliant, hell at times going above and beyond to please the two men. He was everything a guy could want in a sub. But in order for Ambrose to feel as if he had Seth's absolute and complete trust… the only thing keeping him from letting him into his heart fully…

He had to kill the pretty boy.

**A/N: Next chapter's gonna get wild folks. I hope you are prepared :) And I appreciate all who have favorited, reviewed and followed this fic! To date this is my most followed and favorited story which continues to 'wow' me. Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer! Also, reminder of theme song for entire fic, 'Ready To Blow' (Dwarves Mix) by KMFDM.**

"Ugh! Boy, bye!"

Roman frowned at Cameron's dismissal and at the well manicured hand poised about a foot away from his face.

Taking a step to the left of the incensed woman's outstretched arm whom was hell bent on leaning across the conference table to voice her displeasure, Roman tried once again to state his case. He laid the facts out straight, gave them all of his and Dean's findings as well as the numbers they would have at the end of the quarter; every single point, beyond favorable. But the ensuing frown on not only Cameron's face but Naomi's as well frustrated the Samoan to no end.

"I don't understand why you two don't want to do this!" exclaimed Roman, clearly exasperated. "I mean, can you not _grasp_ how much money we stand to make from taking on these new clients?"

Cameron straightened her skirt before sitting down in a huff and Naomi shook her head.

"No, you're right Roman, we and the firm could make a hell of a lot of money if we took these new folks on," started Naomi crossing her legs and looking thoughtful. "But we're already working 60 hour weeks as it is! Jimmy's actually been insisting that I cut back on the hours I do now. He'd flip his shit if I started working _more_ overtime!"

"Girrrllll…. Vinny's been nagging me too!" Cameron rolled her eyes as she remembered a fight from just a couple days ago. "I'm constantly telling him, 'Babe! We're swamped at work! I'm too tired to have sex when I get home. I just want to go to sleep.'"

Naomi raised an elegant eyebrow at that. As if Cameron had any sex drive to speak of. Certainly not in all the years they'd been friends. _"Boy Vinny must be a freakin' saint!"_ she thought. _"Or he's just completely and utterly sprung."_

Out loud she said, "Cam, I'm never too tired to give Jimmy some cookie. Three days without it and he turns into Oscar the Mean Ass Grouch."

In spite of himself Roman began to laugh softly but not softly enough. He stopped mid chuckle when Cameron gave him a narrowed eye glance.

"Roman don't even… The only reason you don't see a problem with this hectic ass schedule is because you work with your boo. I bet ya'll be getting it in here in the office too, don't you?"

Roman was glad he had more control and managed not to blush at his feisty coworker's insinuation. She wasn't wrong, but she didn't need to know that. However before he had a chance to comment she continued on,

"Besides, you know I'm right. Look at him! He hasn't looked up once to help your ass convince us!"

With that said, Naomi, Cameron and Roman all turned to look at Dean Ambrose whom was actually sitting with his back turned to them, doing something on his phone.

Reigns cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem! Little help here Dean? Dean!"

The dirty blonde spun around in the chair slowly, not taking his eyes off his phone. "Yeah, yeah I heard. You're right Cam. We fuck like rabbits every chance we get. In fact, last weekend, we fucked on your desk. _After_ the cleaning crew had already done this floor." Smirking evilly, he finally looked up just in time to see the absolute horror dawning on her pretty face.

Roman could see her gearing up to shriek, throw things and possibly attack them so he quickly said, "He's just kidding babygirl! We even left early last weekend. Don't ever listen to this jackass, okay?"

Dean held a hand to his chest, although he looked more amused than offended. "Oh! So you don't want to listen to this _jackass_ huh? Well what if I told you Roman… that you should have left for your meeting with Del Rio over ten minutes ago?" Ambrose made an obnoxious sound in his throat before winking at his partner and looking back down at his phone.

Eyes widening, Reigns checked the thousand dollar watch on his wrist (one of his first gifts from Dean).

"Shit! I have to go. Ladies? We'll discuss this later. Dean? I'll see you at home. Del Rio has already told me he plans to keep me occupied for a while; probably to punish me for rescheduling his appointment twice." Snatching up his briefcase and suit jacket, Reigns rushed out the conference room door.

Cameron and Naomi looked at each other after Roman's hasty exit.

"Well, I guess the meeting's over," announced Naomi with a smile. She and her partner Cameron rose from their chairs to leave the conference room. Stopping in the doorway, Naomi looked back at Dean to say loudly, "We're going back to our office to get some much needed work done. Mr. Ambrose, maybe you ought to do the same if you want us to agree to those ridiculous parameters you two set up."

Dean waved the two women off without looking up. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

With a frustrated scoff, Naomi followed an annoyed Cameron out of the room.

As far as Dean was concerned, he _was_ putting in work. It just had nothing to do with clients, the stock market or his job really, in any capacity.

He was using his phone to check on and try out the new state of the art security system he'd just had installed at his and Roman's home. There were now cameras in every room and he'd even had them added to both the master bath and the hallway/guest bathroom. And with just a few taps on his smart phone he could access every single camera in that house. That tidbit was almost more important than the fact he could also lock and unlock doors, turn appliances and lights on and off and shut off the water and adjust the thermostat. He wanted as much control over Seth's impending test of love, loyalty and obedience as was possible and had paid a ludicrous amount of extra money to get the security company to have everything finished and operational by early afternoon today.

While Reigns had expressed interest in having this particular system in the past, he had no knowledge of it being installed. In fact, Roman had no idea what Dean was planning as he had no part in it at all and that was just as well.

If he knew…

Boy…. That's wasn't nearly as frightening as what the larger man would do when he found out after the fact.

That… in and of itself was exciting in a way.

Not the least bit smart and possibly bad for Dean's health…

But exciting nonetheless.

After closing out the cameras on his phone, satisfied that everything appeared to be working well, Dean began thumbing through his contacts in his phone till he came to Seth Rollins. With a deranged smile on his face he hit call and waited for the pretty boy to pick up.

Seth was sitting in his apartment, flipping through channels when his cell phone rang. When he saw the name flashing on the front of it he couldn't answer the call fast enough.

"Hello?"

"What's up pretty boy? You being good on your day off?"

Seth grinned, the nickname now always able to bring a smile to his face. "Yes. I was just about to sift through my DVR here. I've been a little too _busy_ to play catch up with my shows."

Not that Seth minded.

Dean snorted audibly at the insinuation. "Are you complaining?" he asked; his voice suddenly gruff and hard.

Seth swallowed then, realizing this was going to be one of _those_ calls. "Um, no Sir," he amended. "I wasn't complaining."

Dean chuckled and the sound managed to raise goosebumps on the pretty boy's flesh. "Good. Good. I want you to do something for me. I want you to leave right now and head home."

As far as Dean and Roman were concerned, Seth was only home when he was with them. Rollins had long since echoed that sentiment, often only staying at his apartment when he had to be at work the next day.

Seth was nodding before he realized he ought to answer verbally. "Yes, okay Sir."

"Call me back the moment you set foot inside the house." And with that he hung up.

While he waited to receive the call, Ambrose decided to go back to his and Roman's joint office. But once he got there, he couldn't sit still. He paced the entire perimeter of the room with a jittery nervous energy, alternating between rolling his shoulders back and popping his knuckles as he walked.

When his phone finally rang nearly thirty minutes later it startled him as if he'd forgotten he was even still holding it. Dean stared down at the flashing name across the screen, steeling himself for what was about to happen.

This was it.

He had to be all in with his head clear or something unspeakable would happen to the pretty boy. That gorgeous knucklehead already had Roman's heart and had won him over and was now trying to steal his.

Finally he answered.

"That took long enough," he growled into the phone.

Seth stammered in trying to respond. "I-I'm sorry Sir. There was a helluva accident on I-65 and…"

Dean waved his hand around erratically as if Seth could see him. "Nevermind! Just listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, alright? Do exactly as I say, you hear me? Exactly. Be good for me and I'll be _real_ good to you. Understand?"

A few minutes later Seth was following the handsome blonde's instructions to the letter. He went down to the basement and opened the large industrial size freezer and inside was nothing but large bags of ice. As confused as he was by the Dom's instructions, he did what he was told and began hauling bag after bag upstairs to the master bathroom.

After weeks in their company just setting foot into Roman and Dean's bedroom still managed to send chills down his spine and have his dick at half-mast and now was no exception. He passed the large bed on his way to the bathroom, remembering how just last week he'd made an offering of himself on that bed. On his hands and knees, his forehead resting on the bedspread, his ass up in the air with his legs spread wide, he'd waited for an hour for the two to return home. At their request, sure, but he longed to serve, to be used at their behest because it was exactly what he wanted.

The sex that night had been mind blowing. They had fucked him brutal and raw and had him in every way, not stopping till all three of them were nothing but a large mass of sweaty twitching limbs.

Sighing deeply, Seth continued on his way to the bathroom and emptied the bags of ice in his arms into the large tub. Looking at the small amount he frowned. It was going to take much longer than he thought to complete this task.

From the comfort of his office, Dean Ambrose watched the pretty boy make trip after trip up and down two flights of stairs to follow his command and fill the large tub with ice. Once it was done, he watched Seth go back downstairs and to the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

Rollins shivered a bit, the chill in the air seemingly worse now than when he first arrived, as he went to dial Dean's number to let him know he'd completed the strange task.

"Are you finished pretty boy?"

"Yes Sir I am."

"Good. Very good. Now go back upstairs, but keep me on the line. Let me know when you're back in the bathroom." Dean watched Seth make the trek back up the steps and into the bedroom. Once he was next to the tub he saw Seth bring the phone back up to his ear.

"Okay I'm here."

"Alright, now strip."

With a self satisfied smirk on his face, Ambrose watched as Seth complied, not the least bit hesitant.

Such a good sub.

The second his clothes were off, Dean's breath started coming faster. He found himself wishing the video feed he was receiving was in color so he could truly appreciate the tanned lean muscular perfection that was Seth's body.

"Now turn on your speakerphone, set the phone on the counter and get into the tub."

This turn of events surprised Seth and it was obvious with the tremulous, "Sir?"

"Questioning me, pretty boy?"

Hearing the displeasure in the Dom's voice made Seth cringe. "No. No I'm not." And he quickly climbed into the tub.

"Fuck!" yelped Seth as he lowered his body into the ice. Once he was seated, he reclined and the ice reached just up to his collarbone. The cold was a shock to his system and he immediately started shivering. "Fuck!" he cried again.

Dean chuckled, the sound echoing in the bathroom. "Comfy?"

"Extremely," snapped Seth between chattering teeth. The cold was seeping into his bones it felt like and it was starting to feel like he couldn't get enough air. As the seconds ticked by, Rollins felt on the verge of panicking, taking huge gulping breaths.

_"__I can't do this!" he thought. "I can't!"_

"Seth. Seth!" called Dean over the speakerphone. "Listen to me pretty boy, you're doing real good. So good. But I can hear you gasping over here and that _ain't_ good. Slow it down."

"I c..c…can't!" cried Seth. The shivering was so bad now that he was actually sloshing melting ice onto the tiled floor. It felt like he was on the verge of shattering, of literally shaking to pieces.

"Yes you can! Do it with me pretty boy. In… and out… In… and out…"

Slowly Seth was able to get a handle on his breathing, doing as he was instructed to do.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

Eventually he stopped hyperventilating and then he stopped shaking, although a violent tremor would run through him occasionally.

"That's good pretty boy. See? I knew you could do it…"

Rollins giggled a bit, now feeling curious and strange. The bite of the cold seemed less intense for some reason.

It was starting to feel warm… Inviting even… Instinctually, Seth knew deep down he should be worried but for some reason… he wasn't.

There was silence in the bathroom as Seth tried to focus… on anything really. He was finding it hard to think, to concentrate. Too much work.

"D..D… Dean?"

"What pretty boy?"

"I… I… um… g..g…getting ssss… sleepy." His words were slurring and it actually made Seth giggle a little.

Ambrose glanced at the clock on his desk. He cursed inwardly. The pretty boy's hypothermia was setting in much faster than he anticipated. He had wanted to be halfway home before it got to this stage.

"Don't fall asleep just yet Seth. Talk to me some more." Dean hurried out of his suit and into a pair of leather pants and a motorcycle jacket that he'd stored in the closet. Now he was doubly glad he'd decided to take the Harley V-Rod to work instead today so he could make it home as fast as possible. Once he was ready he left the office quickly, ignoring the odd look Lana was giving him as he passed by her desk.

Damien Sandow was one of the partners at the firm and also Roman and Dean's direct boss. He was coming out of his office just in time to see Ambrose leaving and wearing clothes that were _not_ his work clothes. And the business day wasn't even over yet.

Dean barely acknowledged his boss, just with a half hearted mocking salute as he took heavy steps towards the elevators with the phone in his hand and placing a Bluetooth in his ear.

Sighing, Sandow shook his head and thought, "_If he didn't make the firm so much money…"_ Out loud though, he said, "Slack-jawed mouth breather…"

"I heard that!" called Dean without turning around.

"I meant for you to!" called Sandow right back as he turned and walked back into his office. "Ignoramus," he muttered under his breath, shutting the door.

It normally took anywhere between 25 and 30 minutes for Roman and/or Dean to make it home from the office. On the bike, Dean hoped to make it in 15.

Any longer than that and he wouldn't make it home in time.

About halfway home Seth stopped responding to him. Dean couldn't hear any movement or sound at all in the Bluetooth that was in his ear beneath the helmet and he was beyond worried. He was legit afraid that Seth Rollins was dead and that it was his fault. At this point he just flat out began ignoring any and all traffic laws, speeding through intersections and running red lights, trying to make it home.

**S**

Seth's thoughts were muddled. He found he couldn't even string enough words together to form a coherent sentence.

So he stopped trying.

He didn't want to disappoint Ambrose anymore than he already had.

_"__See Dean? It doesn't even hurt anymore…"_

His body felt both weightless and heavy. Did that make sense?

He would have laughed if he wasn't so damn exhausted.

All that made sense was how eager he was to be back between the two men he'd met at the club so many weeks ago. The men that he fell in love with and lived to please.

But he was so tired!

So fucking tired.

His eyes drifted shut and he actually felt relief.

Just a short nap.

That's all he needed.

Just a little sleep…

**D**

He was so close to home! Dean could actually feel himself smiling when he heard a most dreaded sound. The whoop-whoop of a police siren. A quick glance in his side mirror confirmed it. There was a police cruiser behind him and coming up fast.

A stream of profanities left his lips as he considered his options.

He could pull over but then the pretty boy would surely die.

He could keep going and perhaps trigger a chase in his haste to get home which might result in getting shot and Seth would still die.

Ambrose's mind whirled with possibilities and their likely outcomes.

The police cruiser was right behind him.

Decision made, Dean decided to gun it and hope that he could make it home to his sub.

Teeth clenched, he started to increase his speed when he realized that the cruiser was actually _passing him by_!

He could see the officer holding up his radio to his lips, yelling something. The man hadn't even looked in Dean's direction.

_"__Fuck me that was close!" thought Dean._

He was almost home.

In no time at all Ambrose had the bike parked in the garage and was sprinting through the house leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. He was nude by the time he got to the stairs, taking them two at a time to make it to the pretty boy in the bathtub.

When he stepped into the bathroom, Dean could do nothing but stare.

Seth's body was half submerged, half floating in the tub of ice, most of it having melted leaving behind frigid water. His eyes were closed and lips were parted as though he'd been in the middle of a sentence. His normally tan skin was tinted blue and his hair was in damp waves across his shoulders. The pretty boy looked oddly serene.

Dean bit his lip. _"He's so fucking beautiful…"_

Not wanting to waste any time, Ambrose knelt down and plunged his hands into the tub to grab hold of Rollins. Cursing under his breath, he lifted the pretty boy up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He deposited him in the center of the bed and immediately climbed on top of him so that he was sitting on Seth's hips.

Shaking his head Dean laughed a little.

"Motherfucker… You did it. You fucking did it Seth…"

He stared down at the body beneath him, watching closely to see any movement, any sign of life at all.

Instead though, Dean found himself getting hard. The gorgeous specimen underneath him, whose body he knew better than his own.

Who had literally killed himself to please him.

He had given Ambrose the gift of his life.

What a rush.

What power.

What a fucking turn on.

Dean draped his body on top of Rollins' and dropped a relatively chaste a kiss on his frozen lips.

It was harder work without the pretty boy's participation but he managed to spread those cold toned thighs, so that he could lie between them.

For the moment, Ambrose was content to just lie there, with his head on Seth's sculpted chest. He took no notice of the cold but was aware of Seth's body seeming to leech the warmth from his skin. He was significantly warmer than when Dean first pulled his body out of the tub.

The blue tint to his skin… did it seem less blue?

Dean grinned now, his cock harder than ever before. Slicking his index and middle fingers with his saliva he positioned them at Rollins' entrance before slowly working them in.

"Are you in there Seth?" cooed Ambrose as he stretched his cold wet opening. "I know you're in there. You're good. You're just too damn good. Come back to me pretty boy."

In one swift movement, Dean was pushing himself inside of Seth. In to the hilt he heard a sound, like a gasp. Pulling back out, this time he watched the pretty boy's face and chest as he pushed back in, slowly.

There it was again! This time he saw it, Rollins' chest moved almost imperceptibly.

Dean smirked then, as he moved slowly within him, warmth seeming to build back up between them. Each time he thrust he could hear those intakes of breath. Sounds so sweet to his ears.

"That's it pretty boy. That's it. Come back to me. Fucking come back to me."

**S**

His thoughts were moving in slow motion, like his brain was full of a dense fog.

What happened?

Then he felt it. A pleasant sensation in the midst of all the cold.

A familiar voice… scent… a familiar warmth?

It was spreading… this pleasantness… fighting for dominance against the pins and needles in his extremities.

The pleasure was winning and the voice in his ear got more insistent.

"Come back to me pretty boy. Come back to me baby."

Seth managed to look confused before finally forcing his eyes to flutter open. The first thing he saw were gorgeous blue eyes staring happily down into his.

"You're so good Seth," moaned Ambrose, continuing to pump himself slowly inside of him. "You're too fucking good for me…"

"Dean? I…" And Seth was unable to finish that thought as the blonde began brushing repeatedly against his prostate. After being dull and numb with cold for so long, he was now over sensitive. He moaned, feeling true pleasure for the first time since he regained consciousness.

Seth wanted to do more than lay there but his limbs still didn't want to seem to work right. And in the end it didn't matter since Dean was more than happy to do all the work.

The blonde knew he was close but hoped he could encourage Seth to finish first. Rolling his hips just so he'd hit the pretty boy's bundle of nerves dead on, he surprised an orgasm out of Seth. He hadn't been hard at all but he reached his bliss anyway, completely under Ambrose's control. His seed dribbled out of his still limp cock as tendrils of pleasure uncurled slowly from his center.

"Oh fuck me…" he breathed. "Dean…"

Ambrose could see a faint flush to Rollins' skin that had been blue previously.

He'd done that.

With a grunt, he pumped his hips a few more times before coating Seth's walls with his seed. Sighing, he collapsed on top of Rollins, clutching him tightly until his breathing slowed down to normal.

Rolling them onto their sides, Ambrose stared into Rollins eyes, not really sure what he expected to see there. Fear maybe? Disgust? Anger?

What he saw was a bit of confusion mixed with calm.

Still, he had to ask, "Now are you sorry you came home with fuckers like us yet?"

Seth smiled shakily at the familiar question. "No," he said with conviction. "I'm not."

Dean smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and sweet. Comforting even. Their lips caressed one another, moving slowly, torturously slow.

Breaking away before things got heated Dean sat up and surveyed the damage. The comforter on the bed was wet but that seemed to be it. After coaxing Seth to scoot up by the head of the bed, Dean pulled the wet blanket off and took it to the laundry chute. Then stopping by the linen closet, he grabbed a fresh, dry comforter and threw it on the bed. He watched as the pretty boy snuggled down underneath the blankets gratefully.

"I'm going to go get you some warm tea… and to turn the thermostat up."

"Okay. I'll be here."

Dean chuckled and left the room. Moments later he arrived back upstairs with the tea and Seth could hear the furnace blowing. Ambrose handed him the mug and climbed into bed. He lay on his side for a time, just watching Rollins sipping his tea.

He tried to tell himself that he knew all along that Seth had only been unconscious, that he really hadn't died. That he really wouldn't have fucked Seth's beautiful corpse. But the truth was he just didn't know. And after Rollins finished the tea and lay down next to him, Dean wrapped his arms around the pretty boy and closed his eyes.

_"__I'm fine with not knowing," he mused as sleep claimed him. "Seth's alive and that's all that matters…"_

**R**

Roman arrived home after a little after ten. True to form, Del Rio had kept him out, the night filled with offers and counter offers and much posturing from both men. Eventually they agreed on some things and Roman had spent the rest of the evening enjoying the millionaire's unique brand of hospitality. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Dean and Seth.

However as soon as he walked into the house he knew something was off. It was sweltering inside and there were clothes strewn about. Curious but not yet worried, he simply went over to the thermostat and turned it down from a surprising 85 degrees to a more bearable 74, happy when he heard the air click on.

After dropping his briefcase off in their office he headed upstairs, more than ready to go to sleep. He walked into the bedroom and couldn't help but smile. He could just see Seth's head sticking up from underneath the blankets and Dean for some reason, sleeping on top of the blankets but curled around the younger man.

Roman stripped down and was about to climb in bed when he realized he needed to empty his bladder. He walked into the bathroom, saw the mess and at first didn't understand what he was looking at. There were a bunch of empty plastic bags in the corner of the bathroom. The tub was full of water and the floor was wet.

Remembering a long ago argument between him and Dean, Roman quickly put two and two together.

The rage he felt was instantaneous.

How _dare _he?!

**D**

In a pleasant dreamless sleep, the last thing Dean expected was to wake up with a hand wrapped around his throat. It was extremely unfortunate that it happened now. Ambrose's eyes popped open to see a furious Reigns glaring down at him.

Swallowing, he attempted a grin.

"Hey… Rome…"

**A/N: To put this chapter into perspective, this was the blueprint for the entire fic. The scene between Dean and Seth was what popped into my head as I was listening to 'Ready to Blow' which led of course to the rest of the inspiration I had for this fic. I'm a little surprised at the way things turned out once I started typing... but pleased :) And I continue to be impressed and humbled by all the love this fic is getting. Thanks so much guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean stared at the angry Samoan above him while gripping the hand that was wrapped around his throat. Roman growled at him, clearly too angry to speak just yet, looking for all the world like a vengeful warrior from some distant era. He was clad in nothing but a pair of black well-fitted boxer briefs and his hair was loose and flowing around his tense shoulders. Dean should have had a boner hard enough to cut glass from the picture this vision of Roman was painting but he was currently focused on trying to stay conscious.

"Why?" rumbled Roman through clenched teeth. "Why the fuck did you have to do it?!"

Dean continued to pull at his wrist and made some kind of garbled sound in his throat. Subconsciously Roman knew he'd have to let go, and soon, not only to get the blonde's response to his questions, but to also not kill him. But Roman was full of so much rage that he held on for a few seconds more before finally loosening up his hold enough for the other man to finally inhale. Ambrose coughed violently a couple times, his sight no longer darkening at the edges. His gaze left Roman's rage filled face to check on Seth. Unsurprisingly the pretty boy was still fast asleep.

"I had to Rome," said Dean after a moment. "It was a fucking test! And he passed with flying fucking colors man. He's the one. The one for _both_ of us."

Reigns made a sound of disgust and shoved Dean away from him. "What the hell happened? I want to hear every word and don't you fucking dare leave anything out!"

At that Dean actually smiled. He leaned over and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and pulled up a video before attempting to hand it to the seething Samoan. "I'll do you one better. Here." When Roman didn't immediately take the phone, he just shoved it into the other man's hands. "Just watch it, alright?"

Instantly Roman figured out that it was security camera footage and he looked up quickly trying to spot a camera in the bedroom. He couldn't immediately find it so instead he looked back down at the small screen. He watched Seth come into view carrying bags of what appeared to be ice. He watched the entire long process of their sub loading up the tub before finally stripping and getting into it. There was no sound, but the video quality was crisp enough to show Seth obviously slowing down, succumbing to hypothermia, and quickly too. And when he saw the pretty boy's eyes close and his face go slack as he fell unconscious, Roman gripped the phone so tightly that he cracked the screen. He heard Dean mutter a curse at his side but he ignored him and kept watching the video. He didn't stop until he saw Ambrose enter the bathroom and lift Seth's limp form from the water and ice.

Roman took several deep breaths and set the phone down gently next to him on the bed. For a few moments he sat there, scrubbing his hand over his face several times as he tried hard to control his fury. Knowing what he was doing, Dean kept silent and just waited. Abruptly Reigns got to his feet and walked to the other side of the immense bed where Seth lay sleeping. He just had to see for himself that the pretty boy was okay. And from where Roman was standing, he appeared to be. Rollins lay on his side, his face serene as he dreamed.

Roman almost hated to wake him.

But he had to be sure.

He pressed a tender kiss to the smaller man's warm forehead. "Seth? Seth, baby? Wake up." Reigns ran his hand over the lump Rollins' body made under the covers, shaking him gently.

Seth gave an annoyed moan as he struggled to open his eyes. When he saw Roman's worried face in front of him though, he smiled. "Hi. When did you get home?"

In spite of himself, Roman smiled back at his innocent question. "A little while ago. Are you okay? Do you feel alright?"

Seth managed to look puzzled. "Um, yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

Three things happened almost at once. At Seth's casual matter of fact answer, Ambrose snorted as if to say to Roman, 'See?!' and immediately Reigns spun around, his fist already aiming for the blonde's face, just as Rollins was reaching for him. Roman caught Dean on the chin, sending him crashing to the floor, just as Seth was trying to reach for him only to grab at nothing and tumble out of bed himself.

"Dammit Rome! That fucking hurt!" exclaimed Dean as he experimented with wiggling his jaw.

"Ouch!" cried out Seth as he hit the floor.

Roman chose to ignore Dean for the moment so he could lift Seth up off the floor. He hugged the smaller man to him for a quick second before depositing him on the bed and stalking after Dean.

Ambrose had known that Roman was going to be angry, but he couldn't help but be surprised at his partner's level of rage. His heavy steps sounded thunderous on the hardwood floor and when he reached Dean he reached down and snatched the other man up by the throat, the gagging sound Ambrose made, oddly satisfying to Roman's ears.

Seth sat up in the bed, watching wide eyed as the Samoan first punched the nude man in the gut, then releasing his throat so he could again punch him in the face and then a third time when the man didn't go down right away. Rollins opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything to make them stop but he was frozen to the spot.

"You could have killed him," growled Roman as he went for Dean once more.

The dirty blonde dropped down to one knee, dazed. "But I didn't!" he gasped, trying to get his bearings. Roman had hit him hard and he struggled against a wave of dizziness.

"Don't you fucking get it?! We could have _lost_ him, you insecure asshole!" roared Reigns.

Although still nude, Seth was no longer cold but Roman's blind fury made him shiver anyway. He now knew why the big man was so upset and he opened his mouth to reassure him, to let him know that everything was fine. But he didn't get the chance.

When Dean stood up he had no time to react.

Roman lunged for him and when he hit they both went crashing into the dresser and the mirror that rested above it fell and shattered all around them with the impact.

Seth gasped as both his hands went to cover his mouth. "Oh my god…" he whispered.

Dean and Roman both lay in a heap on the floor breathing hard. A few moments passed where neither man moved nor said a word. Eventually though, Reigns groaned and shoved the other man away from him as he sat up, not caring (for the moment) if Dean was hurt or not.

He smelled the blood long before he saw it.

Ambrose slowly got to his hands and knees, his body aching and his back stinging. There was a small bleeding gash on Dean's shoulder as well as several long bloody scratches on his back.

Roman sucked in a harsh breath at the sight. His earlier rage had turned to pure white hot lust and to see his partner on all fours in front of him with the most potent aphrodisiac trickling from his wounds…

Ambrose was unaware that the mood had shifted and chose that moment to complain. "Fuck me Roman. Did you have to spear me into the goddamn dresser? Shit! I hope I can find another one just like this one or we'll have to buy a whole new fucking bedroom set…" He looked over his shoulder at the Samoan intending to complain some more until he spied the look on Roman's face and how hard the man was.

Reigns growled low in his throat and grabbed Ambrose's thighs, yanking him back towards him. He got to his knees behind Dean and immediately leaned over him to get at the wounds on his back and shoulder. Roman flattened his tongue and dragged it across each and every scratch, moaning deeply at the taste. It had been a while since he had Dean like this. And the fight they'd had earlier, testosterone and fear driven, was more than enough to put them in the mood.

Seth watched this display from his spot on the bed, eyes wide and unblinking. At first it had looked like Roman was going to kill Dean. Now he looked like he was going to fuck him. Seth groaned a little, his dick hardening suddenly and painfully. He continued to watch as Roman licked and sucked on every single bleeding cut on Ambrose, slowly fisting his thick cock as he tasted him.

At hearing Rollins' moan though, both men on the floor turned their attention up to the little sub. Dean grinned and Roman licked his lips.

"Hey pretty boy. Go fetch me the lube."

Seth scrambled to do as he was told, crawling on his hands and knees to the night stand, his small tight ass up in the air, causing both men on the floor to groan as they watched him go. When he retrieved the lube, he got down off the bed and was on his knees next to Roman on the floor in an instant. He tried to hand it to the larger man but instead Roman said,

"Use it to get me ready for him."

Seth wasted no time in pulling down Roman's underwear, flipping open the cap to the lube and drizzling the slippery liquid all over his dick. He set the bottle aside and began stroking the man's cock, being sure to coat it completely.

Dean grumbled under his breath, getting impatient. He was painfully hard as well and ready for Rome to take him. But he didn't complain and he didn't attempt to start another fight as they often did when they had sex. Dean knew he owed Roman this; a way to take out his aggressions for putting the pretty boy's life in danger. And if being speared into a dresser and being fucked while he bled eased the big man's tension and brought him some peace then he welcomed the brutal fucking he was about to receive.

Besides, he liked it when Roman got like this.

Once Roman's dick was good and slick, Seth scooted backwards, mindful of the broken glass all around them. He watched as Reigns took his dick in hand, lining it up with Dean's entrance. Of its own accord, Seth's hand drifted towards his own cock but he left it alone. He wouldn't touch himself until one of the hot men in front of him gave him permission.

Dean gave a loud grunt when Reigns thrust into him with no prep to his tight hole at all. He grit his teeth at the sudden intrusion, willing himself to relax and loosen up. But Roman gave him no time to adjust and began thrusting into him at a hard and fast pace. Roman bit his lip at the sensation. He and Dean didn't top each other often as it was _always_ violent and both men preferred to have a third in their bed; however, it never ceased to surprise him how gloriously tight the other man was.

"Oh fuck Dean…" Roman moaned and reached up Ambrose's back to drag his fingers through the bloody scratches, evoking a hiss from the man underneath him. Slowing his thrusts a bit he took that bloodied hand and shoved it into Rollins' face at his side.

"Suck," he said.

Seth complied taking each finger into his mouth and cleaning them of Dean's blood. The taste was coppery and tangy; blood mixed with sweat. Briefly Seth thought, _"I can see why Roman likes it so much…"_ But before that thought could develop further he was given another command,

"With your tongue, I want you to clean his shoulder. Mind any glass you may find."

To make Seth's acquiescence easier, Roman altered his thrusts with a smooth, rolling of hips which, incidentally was more pleasurable to Ambrose as his prostate was now being brushed over repeatedly.

"Fuck Roman! Fuck!" Dean didn't think he could take much more. With Roman screwing him so good and Seth sensuously sucking and licking at the wound on his shoulder, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Reigns changed the angle and gripped Ambrose around the waist with one hand, while he jerked the man off with his other hand. These were sharp, violent tugs on his cock and in no time at all he felt Dean's release spurting all over his hand.

"Goddamn Roman… Shit…"

Feeling Dean's innermost muscles squeezing his dick so delightfully tight… watching the pretty boy's pink tongue darting out to lap at Dean's bloody shoulder… It all combined giving Roman an explosive orgasm, him growling some odd combination of Seth and Dean's names as his seed coated Ambrose inside.

Roman groaned as he pulled out of Dean and both men collapsed on the floor, ignoring the shards of glass everywhere, small pieces of it sticking to their sweaty flesh.

Seth sat back on his heels, looking from one Dom to the other. His dick was so hard it hurt but he had enjoyed that scene so much he hardly noticed.

"That was fucking amazing," he breathed.

Ambrose chuckled. "Well… if I piss Roman off bad enough amazing things tend to happen."

That snarky comment caused Reigns to laugh as well. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you _like_ me getting pissed at you."

All three men laughed then, all the earlier tension gone. At least until they notice Seth's predicament.

"Would you look at that," murmured Ambrose sitting up quickly, albeit gingerly. "The pretty boy needs to cum."

Roman sat up as well, a wicked smile curving his lips. "I think you're right," he agreed. Then to Seth he said, "We owe you a special treat for being such a good boy today. Get up and lay back on the bed."

If possible, Seth's dick was somehow harder as he hopped up to do as he was told. Once he was on the bed he heard the two Doms get up off the floor and felt the bed dip as they climbed onto it with him. Roman was on his left and Dean was on his right and neither man moved up higher than his hips.

"You watch us the entire time baby," said Roman, the wicked grin on his face deepening. He took Seth's dick in hand, righting it so it pointed straight up instead of lying against his stomach. "Don't take your eyes off of us for a second."

Seth managed to look confused for all of a second and then suddenly he felt both Roman and Dean's lips on his dick. Ambrose chuckled at the pretty boy's sharp intake of breath as he dragged his tongue slowly up the side of his shaft. Roman mirrored Dean's movements, dragging his tongue up the other side and back down again. Ambrose hummed a little as he went, knowing that the vibrations were just upping the pleasure Rollins was feeling.

Continuous moans and whimpers escaped from between Seth's parted lips as he watched the two sexiest men he'd ever met lick and nibble all over his cock. He didn't even try to form words, he just watched them work from under heavy lids, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily. His balls were drawing up tight and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

In all the time they'd spent together, the two Doms knew Seth's body well enough to know he was about to cum. They both licked and sucked their way the leaking head, taking turns swirling their tongues around it and teasing the slit. Ambrose was the one who received the pretty boy's cum.

Rollins let out a hoarse scream and his toes curled as his release filled the blonde's mouth and throat. His body shuddered under the power of that orgasm and he watched as Roman grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, jerking him towards him.

"Uh uh. You gotta share," he said and then kissed the other man. His tongue caressed the inside of Ambrose's mouth, finding what remained of the pretty boy's seed and swallowing it down. When they separated they both crawled up to the head of the bed so they could lie on either side of Seth.

The pretty boy was breathing hard, still coming down from the endorphins after his orgasm. He could only lay there as Ambrose kissed him first, dominating his mouth with hard strokes of his tongue and nips to his lips. He responded much the same when Roman kissed him next, softer than Dean's kiss, but still just as commanding.

Tasting himself on both their lips was a huge fucking turn on.

"Mmm… I can't decide which is sweeter," said the Samoan with a smile. "Your cum or your lips."

Seth flushed a bit and turned his head into Roman's shoulder.

Ambrose laughed a bit. "I'd say it's a tie."

The three men relaxed in silence for a time, just enjoying being near each other.

Eventually though, Ambrose climbed out of bed to turn off the overhead light and both Reigns and Rollins shifted so they could get underneath the covers. When Ambrose joined them in bed, Roman had already spooned Seth, holding him closely but not tightly. Not wanting to be left out, the blonde got on his side and threw his leg over Seth's hip, his arm resting over top of Roman's.

Even though Dean suspected Rollins already knew this, he figured he better say it out loud for Roman's benefit.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened today… What I had you do… You'll never have to do that again. I want you to know that you're always going to be safe with us."

Seth stifled a yawn, not really sure why either of them was making a big deal out of what had happened. "Okay. But I want _you_ to know that I've never felt safer in my life."

Roman spoke up then with, "Glad to hear it Seth. But I think you should have a safe word anyway. I want you to come up with one tomorrow, okay? You'll have plenty of time to think of one because you're taking the day off." He could tell Rollins was gearing up to protest and added, "It's not up for discussion. Get someone to cover for you so you can rest and spend the day with us."

That last made Ambrose chuckle. "So we're all playing hooky tomorrow?"

"Yup," was the dry reply.

"Fine," mumbled Seth closing his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night," said Roman.

" 'Night," chimed in Dean.

"I… love… you…" added Seth between yawns. "Both of you." He felt their grips on him tighten but he didn't move or say anything else. It didn't matter if they said it back right now. He was more than okay with letting them know how he felt.

Just as he was drifting off he heard a raspy voice near his head say, "I love you too pretty boy." Followed by a deeper response, "I love you too Seth."

**A/N: Was Dean's punishment severe enough? *laughs* Eh, alls well that ends well, right?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and the people who continue to view, favorite and follow this fic :) I'm happy you all continue to enjoy it!**

**Edited to add: This isn't the end of the story fyi. More fun and conflict awaits!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, despite how tired and sore he was, Roman dragged his ass out of bed to get a jump start on the day. He absolutely hated to leave the warmth of the bed and the two sleeping bodies therein. A quick look over his shoulder and he saw Dean scoot closer to Seth in his sleep, as if he knew Reigns was no longer there. With a small smile on his face, Roman slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and left the bedroom heading quietly downstairs.

When he entered their home office he sat at his desk and turned the computer on. While the desktop was booting up, Roman picked up his cell phone and dialed Lana's office number. She always arrived before they did which in turn, usually allowed her to leave earlier than most. Today was no exception.

"Good morning, Ambrose & Reigns office. This is Lana speaking. How may I help you?"

Roman never ceased to be amazed at how professional the Russian transplant sounded on the phone. "Morning Lana. I just called to let you know that Dean and I won't be coming in today." He paused, waiting for the patented Lana blow up.

"But sir! You've already taken off twice this month! One of your rescheduled appointments is for today. Mr. Van Dam requested today specifically! He will be most displeased Mr. Reigns."

Roman sighed and leaned back in the plush office chair. "I know how many times we've taken off this month. Get over it! It's not like we don't have enough vacation time stored up. As for Van Dam… tell him I will personally make sure he doubles his investment. We don't really need to meet for that."

The perky blonde sighed loudly over the phone. "Fine sir. What do I tell Mr. Sandow? For he is sure to come looking for you two after the way Mr. Ambrose tore out of here yesterday."

That actually surprised Roman. He knew Sandow wasn't too fond of him and Ambrose but he tended to let them do their own thing seeing as how they provided well for the firm.

"Hmm… Don't worry about Sandow. If he has a problem just tell him to call me. He has my cell number."

"Okay Mr. Reigns. Anything else I should know before I spend the day smoothing things over with _your_ clients?"

Roman chuckled. "Well aren't you feisty this morning!" He heard Lana's annoyed sigh and it made him laugh a little harder. "No," he said finally. "That'll be all. We should be in tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mr. Reigns."

"Bye Lana."

Roman sat up and spent the next few minutes checking his email, trying to decide if any of it was important enough to actually respond to today or if it could wait until tomorrow. None of it seemed urgent so he logged off, got up and headed for the kitchen. He had decided to fix breakfast for the boys this morning. For Seth because he felt like he needed to take care of him after Dean had done what he did yesterday. For Dean because Roman did feel a little bad for getting so rough with him after he had found out about Seth.

And also due to the fact Dean was likely to pitch a fit at having to pick out and purchase a new bedroom set.

After stifling a yawn, Roman went to grab flour and baking powder out of the pantry and eggs and milk from the refrigerator. He decided on making pancakes, omelets and sausage.

As he did the prep work and set the skillet on the stove to warm, he thought about what happened last night. All his earlier anger aside, the sex with Dean had been fantastic! And if he included giving the pretty boy head _with_ Dean, that was just magic. He was so damn receptive and responded beautifully to the smallest of ministrations. He was so lovely to watch in the throes of passion; his face would flush and his lips would part just so…

And he'd said he loved them.

Roman smiled to himself as he relived the pretty boy's sleepy declarations. Seth Rollins had said he loved them, _both_ of them. It struck a pleasant chord within Roman and he knew that Rollins was going to be theirs for as long as he was able to be. He knew that Dean was finally able to accept being in love with this sub, otherwise why would he go to such ridiculous lengths to assert his dominance?

"This… this thing between us is going to be beautiful," Roman said aloud as he poured the batter.

Just beautiful.

Since Roman had left the bedroom door open, it was the smell of sausage cooking that roused him from sleep.

"Umm… Roman?" Dean's voice was thick with sleep but he sat up anyway. As the scent wafted to his noise, Ambrose had to smile. It was obvious to him that this was an apology breakfast but secretly he didn't really mind what had happened between him and Reigns yesterday. After all, the explosive sex had made the fight more than worth it.

Looking down to his right, he saw that the pretty boy was still sleeping soundly. With a smirk, he pulled the covers back slowly to reveal all that sinewy tan flesh. Seth shifted a bit but otherwise remained asleep. Carefully Dean crawled on top of Seth, hovering above him on his hands and knees. He pressed his lips gently to the side of Seth's neck, pleased when he got a small moan in response. With a wicked smile still on his face, he began kissing his way down the still sleeping man's body, fighting not to laugh out loud when Rollins began to squirm in his sleep. Dean paid particular close attention to Seth's nipples, flicking over them with his tongue till they hardened. He continued on down his chest, using his tongue to trace a random pattern across the pretty boy's well sculpted abs, grinning when they flexed under his touch.

A loud moan from Seth's own throat startled him awake. Groggily he opened his eyes, genuinely surprised to see Dean between his legs, his face hovering over his morning wood.

"Wha…? God, Dean what are you doing?"

Ambrose chuckled. "Good morning pretty boy. I just wanted to do my part in getting you up for breakfast." With that said he engulfed Seth's entire length in his mouth.

Gasping, Rollins' hips involuntarily jerked upwards until Ambrose used his weight to hold him down.

"Oh shit… Fuck…" Seth's head thrashed from side to side as he felt the blonde's tongue swirling around and around the head of his dick.

Dean continued to tease and torment Rollins for a few minutes, alternating between sucking and licking all over the pretty boy's cock.

"Unh! Please! Please! I need to cum!" Seth knew he was begging but he didn't care. At this point he was desperate for release.

Dean hollowed his cheeks, providing the most delightful suction possible when he heard from downstairs;

"Seth! Dean! Breakfast is ready!"

Ambrose pulled his mouth off of Seth with a wet pop. Grinning he shrugged at the look of bewildered desperation on Rollins' face.

"Hey you heard the man. It's time to eat. Let's go Seth." Dean instantly stopped what he was doing and climbed off the bed and looked for some shorts to throw on.

"But…" Seth sat up then, his dick harder than ever, leaking at the tip.

"No buts pretty boy," admonished Dean trying not to laugh. "Breakfast is ready."

Seth grumbled under his breath as he rolled out of bed, hissing when his dick brushed against the sheets. He went to grab a pair of shorts himself when Ambrose stopped him.

"Nope. You're going to go downstairs just like this."

Dean did laugh then when the surprise on Rollins' face turned to bitter annoyance. Still chuckling he smacked Seth's ass, hustling him out the door.

Roman had just finished setting the table when the other two men walked into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the shit eating grin on Ambrose's face until he saw Seth come in behind him, head down, naked and hard.

Reigns shook his head at Ambrose, arms crossed, obviously waiting for an explanation.

Dean shrugged before sitting down at the table. "You called us to eat. I figured we'd better get down here before the food got cold."

The Samoan gave an annoyed grunt. He was more than aware that Ambrose like to be an insufferable ass at times, but given yesterday's circumstances, he felt they should take it easy on the pretty boy today. Cursing softly under his breath, Roman walked over to where Seth was standing awkwardly near the pantry. He gently grasped the younger man's chin and lifted so he could see his eyes.

"Are you going to be able to eat like this baby?"

Rollins' thought about that for a moment. Both Doms wore only shorts and combine that with the fact that he was nude in a compromising situation, he didn't think he'd be able to focus on eating. Every time he looked at Ambrose he just saw him as he was this morning, between his legs on the bed, sucking him down. It was maddening. No way could he concentrate on food. After coming to that conclusion, he shook his head in response.

Roman smiled and though he hadn't let go of Seth's chin, he took his other hand and gripped the pretty boy's pulsing hardness, tugging slightly.

"Want me to take care of you so you can eat?"

Seth's breath had started coming faster the moment Reigns' hand wrapped around his manhood. Eyes wide he stared up into the Samoan's face and nodded.

Roman's smile turned wicked. "Good… Good. You're going to cum for me, aren't you pretty boy?" His hand jerked him faster now, going up to the head and squeezing, using his slick pre-cum to smooth his strokes.

Roman's grey eyes were bright and intense as he stared into Seth's heavy lidded brown ones. The smaller man shuddered under his gaze. The smooth stroking of his painfully hard dick was getting to be too much. Despite himself his hips rocked forward, thrusting into Roman's hand. Reigns gave a deep masculine chuckle at that which only spurred Seth further, his movements becoming frantic.

At the table Dean was watching the entire scene with an amused smirk on his face as he shoveled forkfuls of omelet into his mouth. The voyeur in him was getting a real kick out of what was happening.

Reigns could tell Seth was getting close and he began whispering encouragement to the pretty boy. Anything to quicken his release. Seth moaned and started to close his eyes when Roman squeezed his chin and his dick tightly, forcing him to keep his eyes open and on his. Seth came immediately afterwards, groaning loudly as his seed spurted hot and thick into Roman's hand.

"That's it pretty boy," cooed Roman. He looked at the evidence of Seth's release in his hand taking it all into his mouth with a loud slurp. He then brought Seth's body in close to his and kissed him deeply, sharing the remaining seed in his mouth with the smaller man. After a moment he broke off the kiss.

"Good boy," he said. "Now sit down and eat."

Finally all three men were seated at the table, chowing down on the delicious spread before them. Roman took that time to tell Dean about his conversation with Lana this morning and about the upcoming deadlines he'd read in his email. Dean responded in kind and talked about future meetings that he had with prospective clients as well as reassuring the old clients. And as the two Doms discussed business, Seth ate quietly, his mind drifting off to his past. He frowned as he chewed, the memories coming forward renewing his anger for someone he hadn't seen in months.

Ambrose was the first to notice the pensive expression on Seth's face and chose to ask him about it.

"Something on your mind Seth?"

Rollins looked up sharply. "Umm… well…"

Reigns raised an eyebrow. "Come on, spit it out. Tell us what's wrong."

Seth sighed and put his fork down. "Today is The Rabbit Hole's annual black tie gala. A year ago today I met the man that had me blacklisted at the club."

The thought of someone being so callous towards Seth didn't sit well with either Dean or Roman.

"Did you want to go to the club tonight?" asked Ambrose, cocking his head to the side. "I would love the opportunity to show you off as _ours_. Let that asshole see what he's been missing."

Seth shook his head. "Nah… not really. I'd rather just spend the day here with you two. Especially since I've been _ordered_ not to go to work today." Seth cut his eyes to Roman who laughed.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do. We can watch terrible movies on Netflix. I've got a bunch stored up in my queue." Roman placed his hand over top of Seth's rubbing it reassuringly.

"Good. That'll keep us out of the way of the cleaning crew while they take care of the bedroom." Then to Reigns, Dean added with a frown, "And by the way, we're going to need a new fucking bedroom set. I remembered that we ordered the last one, it's discontinued now."

Roman snorted. "Enjoy the pancakes Dean. That's the closest you're going to get to an apology."

As Reigns and Ambrose continued their light hearted banter, Seth couldn't help but think about the man and the circumstances that ultimately led to him being with these two magnificent men.

_"__I wonder what Hunter is doing right now…"_

**Meanwhile, across town**

Hunter sat behind his desk, staring down at the desktop calendar. A year ago today he met the little gorgeous sub named Seth Rollins. Truthfully, he missed him. He missed marking up that golden tan skin and pushing him to his limits. He missed working him over so hard that the boy could do nothing but shiver and cry. It was unfortunate that Seth had found out he was married. It was even more unfortunate that he'd threatened to tell Hunter's wife about his extracurricular activities.

So he had him blacklisted. It was easy to do since he was considered a 'big shot' and a pillar of the kink and vanilla community.

As the CEO of a world renowned hardware company, he had to maintain a certain image. Only the owners and managers of The Rabbit Hole new of his vanilla life and status. He'd made quite a few monetary contributions to the club in order to have a bit of pull behind the scenes. They had blacklisted Seth immediately with no questions asked.

However, Hunter's reminiscing about the past had caused him to break down and call the club yesterday to ask about Seth.

_"__Hello?"_

_"__AJ? It's Hunter. How are you?"_

_"__Oh I'm doing well. This new girl that we hired has been getting under my skin though. Don't know how I'm going to be able to keep up with Paige…"_

_Hunter chuckled. "Well I was just calling to check in on my investment."_

_AJ giggled. "Things are good! Business has been doing really well."_

_"__Good. Good. Has… Has Seth been there recently?"_

_AJ shook her head and then realizing he couldn't see her said out loud, "Umm… actually no Hunter. Haven't seen Seth in almost two months. The last time he was here he left with two of our newest members."_

_That stung Hunter more than he would ever admit. Clearly Seth was over him. "Who are these new members? Have they been back since then?"_

_"__No they haven't returned. And the two new members are Ambrose and Reigns. Really handsome guys. But not to your taste I would imagine." AJ giggled at the mental image of Hunter trying to top either of them._

_"__Alright then. That's about it then AJ." Hunter swallowed thickly, genuinely upset at the thought of Seth with another man, two even!_

_AJ grinned. "Okay. Oh! Are you coming to the black tie gala?"_

_Hunter went silent for a moment as he thought. Finally he said, "Yes. I'll be there."_

And now Hunter might be regretting that decision to go to the gala. He only agreed because he had hoped that Seth would be there with these two mystery men, Ambrose and Reigns. He needed to see them, to assess whether or not they could be easily brushed aside.

Hunter glanced at the picture of him and Stephanie together on a beach on his desk. His beloved wife was out of the country on a business trip for at least a month. It was the perfect amount of time for him and Seth Rollins to get reacquainted with one another.

**A/N: Dun dun dunn! Well looks like there might be trouble on the horizon. Will Hunter be able to accept Seth's new relationship status?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and those that have favorited and followed this fic! Glad you're enjoying it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Seth Rollins sat at his desk, daydreaming. He was supposed to be going over the new membership numbers and making notations about the membership fees but instead he was in his own head, reminiscing about the past few days.

Even now it still amazed him the lengths he went through to please Dean Ambrose. When sitting in that bathtub full of ice in their chilly house, he felt at peace. Content that he was doing as the Dom commanded, willfully putting his life in his hands. And for Roman to come at Dean the way he did, all out of concern for Seth's wellbeing… well it was nothing short of amazing to the two-toned man.

He loved them.

They loved him.

Seth inhaled deeply and sighed. He had never been happier in his life. And yesterday he thoroughly enjoyed the movie night, sitting on the couch, cuddled underneath a blanket with the two men. It was nearly the same as the first weekend he'd spent at their house after he embarrassed himself by passing out in the shower. With one hand he had traced the outline of Dean's Prince Albert, the metal hoop intriguing to him. With the other hand he twirled his fingers through Roman's silky strands, getting the occasional whiff of whatever good smelling shampoo the man used. It was comforting to touch them like that and it made him feel grounded and secure in their relationship.

A knock on the door startled Seth and he dropped the pen he'd been holding.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly and it was Leslie who poked her head in.

"Um… Seth?" She looked a little worried.

"Yes? What's up?"

"There's a man out front for you."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did they say who he was?"

Leslie shook her head quickly. "No. He just asked to see you and nothing else."

Seeing as how she wasn't gushing over the mystery man's appearance, Seth didn't think that it was either of his Doms coming to surprise him. Curious but not yet wary, he stood up from behind his desk and started walking towards the door.

"Okay. Let me go see what they want."

As Rollins neared the front he immediately recognized the man standing near the desk. He was nearly 7 feet tall so the suit he wore had to be tailored made to fit him. When he saw Seth approaching, a slow smile spread across his face.

Seth felt himself balk at his smile. Nothing good ever came of him smiling.

When Seth neared him, still grinning, he reached out his hand.

Rollins' eyes narrowed and ignored it.

"What are you doing here Kane?" His voice was hard with an edge of annoyance that wasn't lost on the man in front of him.

Kane's smile wilted at the corners but remained on his face. "Aww… Not happy to see me _sub_?"

Seth froze and immediately looked around to see if anyone else had heard. When he saw that no one was paying any attention, he glared at the grinning man.

"You shut the fuck up! _You _don't get to call me that. Ever!" hissed Seth, his face flushing.

The big man sighed dramatically then. "Fine little Seth. I'm here on behalf of Mr. Helmsley. He's been trying to contact you for a couple of days with no answer."

Ignoring the "little" that Kane had put before his name, Seth frowned trying to remember. Suddenly it dawned on him that the private number that had popped up on his phone several times must have been Hunter.

"I ignore calls from private numbers. I get enough bill collectors calling me as it is. But you know what? It doesn't even matter Kane." Seth crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off. "I have nothing to say to Hunter."

"Oh but he has plenty to say to you. Will you meet with him?" He held out a business card with a hand written address on the back of it.

Seth eyed the card suspiciously but didn't take it. "Look Kane, I haven't been back to the club in months. I swore I wouldn't tell Hunter's wife about us and I kept my word. If this is about that then you can tell him to save his breath and not to waste his time… or mine."

Kane grinned once more. "No little Seth, this isn't about that. He just wants to apologize to you in person. To clear the air, so to speak." He attempted to hand the card to Seth once more. "Will you meet with him?"

Seth started to tell him 'No' and that he could tell Hunter to 'Go to hell' but curiosity won out over common sense and he snatched the card out of Kane's hand, grumbling as he did so.

Kane laughed when he took the card, a deep rumble in his chest. "Good. Be there at 10. He'll be waiting."

Rollins frowned hard as he watched the giant of a man walk out of the gym. He looked down at the card in his hands and turned it over, instantly recognizing the address on the back. It was a nice little Italian restaurant not too far from his apartment. It was where Hunter and Seth had had their first date.

Walking back to his office, Seth continued to flip the card over and over in his hands.

_"__He wants to apologize? It's been almost six months since we laid eyes on each other. And now he wants to apologize?"_

It was perplexing. In the short time that he'd "played" with Hunter, he'd never know the man to apologize for anything. There were a couple of times when dominating Seth, Hunter had pushed him too far. There was no pleasure, only pain. The two-toned man had used the agreed upon safe word but his cries had gone ignored. It was only until Hunter was satisfied that he'd released Seth. He'd sent the younger man home in his limo, aching, bleeding and crying slow tears without the cool down and comfort he should have received. And yet, foolishly he'd gone back; that need to be dominated outweighing his common sense and any sense of self-preservation.

It was why when he found out that the man was married he tried to use that as a bargaining chip to be left alone when enough was enough. This was how he he'd gotten blacklisted at the club. It was a small measure to show just how much power and influence Hunter had and how things could get much worse for Seth if he didn't acquiesce.

And now he wanted to apologize.

Time went by much slower than before Kane's distressing appearance at the gym. Rollins found himself unable to focus during his personal trainer sessions with his scheduled appointments. If the trainees noticed, they said nothing.

Hours later and it was finally closing time. It was time for him to get ready to meet Hunter. Seth thought about changing out of his gym clothes but then decided not to. He was going to listen to what the man had to say and get the hell out of there.

As Seth drove to the restaurant the radio was blasting 'All Time Low' by Nine Inch Nails. He shivered as he considered the lyrics coming out of his speakers. Seemed to speak to the relationship (if you could call it that) that he'd had with Hunter.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the restaurant. As he got out of the car, the two-toned man noticed that the parking lot was empty. All the lights in the restaurant appeared to be on though so he soldiered forward and tried the door. It was open. Rollins stepped inside and immediately his nostrils were assailed many different delicious Italian dishes. It was why he loved this place.

Then he saw him.

Sitting at a table by himself in the center of the room was Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

Seth inhaled sharply at the sight of the man. He was still very attractive but he'd cut his long blond hair in favor of a short buzz cut. It was a stark difference but suited him well.

He smiled when he saw Seth come in and stood up, gesturing to a seat at the table next to him.

"Seth!" He sounded genuinely happy to see him which unnerved the smaller man. "I'm glad you made it! I had the place cleared just for us. Please, have a seat."

Against his better judgment (which seemed to be a recurring theme tonight), he sat in the chair next to the beaming man. Hunter sat as well and he couldn't stop his eyes from raking up and down Seth's body. He looked great in the older man's eyes. He was suddenly remembering all the ways he used to have this man under his command. Using his body for pleasure by causing him pain. Wanting to have him now so badly was nearly causing _him_ physical pain.

Right as Seth took his seat he heard a sound behind him and was not surprised to see Kane walking towards the front door. The big man winked at him before locking the front door.

That was worrisome.

Even more worrisome the silent staring by Hunter was starting to weird Seth out, so he decided to speak first.

"Well I'm here. What the hell do you want?"

There was brief flash of something in Hunter's eyes but it disappeared quickly. He face grew solemn.

"Look Seth. I know you have every reason to hate me. But I want you to know I didn't want to do what I did. It was just to protect my wife and to protect my business. It was never my intention to hurt you."

Seth's eyes widened a bit before shaking his head in disbelief. "You tried to force me to be your sub. You and I just weren't good together but you refused to accept that. Not only that but you hid your wife from me! You knew I wouldn't have had anything to do with you if I knew you were married!"

Hunter held his hands up in a mock surrender in front of him. "You're right, you're right Seth. I shouldn't have led you on like that and I shouldn't have hid my marriage status from you. I'm sorry, okay? I mean it. I'm truly sorry for hurting you."

Seth said nothing and Hunter took it as sign of forgiveness. He reached over and took the smaller man's hands in his. He began rubbing circles in his palms with his thumbs, looking into Rollins eyes as he did so.

"Can we try again?" his voice was low and it unnerved Seth even more. "I've missed you Seth Rollins. I want us to be together again."

That declaration made Seth's eyes widen in surprise. "What? No Hunter, I can't." He slipped his hands out of the larger man's then, feeling confused and upset. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I'm in a relationship now. The best one of my life. I love them and they love me. I'm _their_ sub."

Hunter's face turned cold quickly. "I don't see a collar around your neck Seth. Are you sure they love you back?"

Automatically Seth's hand went up to his neck. The bareness of it suddenly making him feel strange and lost.

Sensing his confusion Hunter took that opportunity to pull Seth into his arms. The smaller man immediately tensed and tried to push him away.

"No. No! We're not doing this Hunter. Just let me go. I need to go home." Seth struggled in the man's arms.

Instead of releasing him, Helmsley gripped him tighter, the struggling Seth only serving to heat his blood, inexplicably turning him on. In an amazing feat of strength, Hunter flipped both of them out of the chair and onto floor. The sudden impact knocked the breath out of Seth giving Hunter just enough time to reach inside his gym shorts, caressing his limp dick.

"No! No! Stop! Let me go!" Seth flushed angrily at the feel of Hunter's hand in his shorts, stroking his manhood to full hardness.

Having pinned Seth's body underneath his, he hardly felt any of the blows the struggling younger man was dealing him. He laughed as he continued stroking Seth inside his shorts with quick hard tugs.

"No. See you don't understand. I asked to be nice, but you're mine Seth. I own everything in this town, including you. This dick?" He squeezed the smaller man hard enough to make him gasp. "This belongs to me. I'm going to make you cum and you're going to enjoy it."

Seth's struggling grew weaker as he felt the familiar tingling in his nether regions. Despite himself he could feel an orgasm coming and his thoughts briefly went to his beloved Doms, just imagining the disappointment in their faces. Dean and Roman. They would never forgive him for this. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, the humiliation and shame taking over just as the continued manipulation in his shorts caused him to cum hard, his seed shooting out and spreading all over Hunter's hand.

Seth gave a shuddery exhale as he came, the tears flowing more freely now. Hunter chuckled near his ear, nuzzling his cheek.

"See Seth. You belong with me."

**A/N: Yikes! Seth is in trouble now! How will he ever face Dean and Roman again? What can be done about Hunter and his assault? It's getting real now...**

**I'm thankful for all the continued support guys! You rock!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seth Rollins was shell-shocked. He walked into his apartment in such a daze he didn't even bother to lock the door. He simply closed it, pressing his back to it, before sliding down to the floor. He winced when his butt hit the hardwood and the brief pain brought fresh tears along with it.

How could this have happened?!

Seth tried so hard to push what happened back at the restaurant out of his mind, to bury the pain, the humiliation and the shame down with it, but it kept looping over and over again like some terrible movie behind his eyes.

_"__See Seth. You belong with me."_

_The younger man whimpered underneath Hunter, anger and shame warring within him for dominance. Shame won out when Hunter dragged his tongue up his cheek to taste his tears._

_"__Mmm…sweet; just like I remembered," whispered Helmsley. "And you're going to give me more. Understand?" When the two-tone man didn't respond right away, Hunter grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked._

_"__I understand!" cried Seth. The pressure at his scalp was near excruciating levels._

_"__Now apologize for speaking so rudely to me before." He gave the younger man's hair another sharp yank._

_Seth gasped at the increased pressure. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Hunter!"_

_Hunter tsk'd then. "No boy. You are to call me Sir. 'I'm sorry Sir!'"_

_Despite the pain Seth froze. Sir was what he used to address Dean and occasionally Roman. He couldn't give up that title to Hunter! His eyes screwed shut, unable to stop the hiss between his teeth at the gradual increase in pressure as he denied Hunter the title he required. Just when he thought his hair was about to be ripped out at the roots, Helmsley released the grip he had on it._

_"__Fine Seth. Fine. Maybe you'll feel like obeying me when I fill your ass with my cock."_

_Hunter sat up long enough to flip Rollins onto his stomach, which he did with ease. He managed to get Seth's shorts and underwear down before the younger man began struggling once more._

_"__No! Please! Hunter don't do this! Don't! I'm sorry!" He was sobbing now, unable to believe a man that he'd once gone to willingly was about to take all he had by force._

_When Seth felt fingers probing his entrance, he tensed automatically, still trying to wriggle out from underneath the heavy man. When Hunter forced two of his thick digits into his ass dry, the younger man screamed. Not just because it hurt so badly but because the situation looked to be futile. He was really about to be raped._

_"__What the hell is going on here?!"_

_Seth choked back a sob as he felt Hunter freeze above him. He could see Kane rising from a chair near the door and heading their way. He felt some shifting and could hear the tell-tale signs of Hunter tucking himself back in his slacks before he stood up._

_"__I said, 'what the hell is going on here?!'"_

_It was one of the chefs of the restaurant. Seth's scream must have alerted him and he came out to investigate. Hunter cursed under his breath. He'd been so focused on getting inside of the younger man that even _he'd _forgotten that they weren't alone in the restaurant._

_The chef, a stocky olive skinned man with a head full of black and graying hair took a step forward, finally seeing Seth on the floor practically nude from the waist down. Eyes narrowed he raised the butcher knife in his hand, pointing it straight at Hunter._

_"__Mr. Helmsley. I say you can use my restaurant; I say you can stay after hours; and I say I'll cook my mama's famous lasagna for you and your guest." He glanced down at the shaking and tearful man on the floor before making eye contact with Hunter once more. "But I did not say that you can assault people in my restaurant. You will not do shit like _that_ here."_

_The chef's eyes cut to Kane and he saw the giant man reach under his suit jacket. He immediately gave a sharp loud whistle and instantly from the kitchen area came four more cooks, all armed with large knives and a man dressed in a black suit (presumably the owner and manager) holding a pistol out from his body, aiming it directly at Kane._

_The man in black eyed Kane warily, "You wanna get your hand away from the piece I know you got? Friend?"_

_Hunter cursed out loud then. "Look gentlemen, there seems to be some kind of misunderstanding." He was really regretting choosing this restaurant. Especially since he didn't have Kane scout it the day before first._

_"__Yeah, I don't think there is," said the man with the gun. He waved the youngest of the cooks over to Seth's prone form on the floor._

_Rollins stiffened when he felt a presence hovering over him and had to bite back a yelp when a hand touched his shoulder._

_"__It's okay. You're okay now. Here, you can pull your clothes up on you." It was a man close to his age, his green eyes full of concern._

_Seth slowly stood up, having to try twice to pull his shorts and underwear back up, his hands were shaking so bad. The cook looked back towards the other men and made eye contact with the man holding the gun._

_The man with the gun waved him on, "Go on. Get him outta here. I got your back."_

_Hunter sighed as he stared at the armed men before him. He knew there was no way to reason with them but thought he'd try anyway._

_"__Look gentlemen, I know tensions are high right now and I'm not sure what you think you walked in on…"_

_The first cook narrowed his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up. After the boy's safely gone, you and your big friend leave too. I won't call the police and I don't want your money. You just fucking leave and don't come back."_

_While Hunter was calm, Kane was seething. He'd only had a gun pointed at him twice before in his life and neither of those individuals had lived out the week._

_The young cook walked Seth to the door, trying to keep him from looking back over his shoulder at Hunter. When they made it to the front door, he unlocked it and went with Seth to his car to make sure he got in okay. After Seth was seated and the engine was idling, the cook sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair._

_"__For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened in there," he said, the look on his face genuine. "If Papa had known that's what Helmsley was up to, he never would have agreed. I swear."_

_Seth nodded but didn't say anything._

_The cook looked him over, as if trying to figure him out. "My name's Dante by the way."_

_Rollins gave him a watery smile. "I'm Seth."_

_Dante smile back. "Good to meet you Seth."_

The drive home after that was a blur and now Seth sat on the floor of his studio apartment with his knees drawn up to his chest, trying to stop shaking.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered aloud to the empty room.

The thought of telling Roman and Dean what had occurred made him sick to his stomach.

What if they blamed him? What if they left him?

No. No, they loved him. Seth knew that as sure as he knew that the sky was blue. What he was truly concerned about was them confronting Hunter. And the CEO's reach went far beyond the club where they initially met. They'd lose their jobs for certain if he told. Hunter always threatened his victims with loss of income first. It was just how he operated.

No. He couldn't do that to them. He knew how much they loved their jobs and just how hard they worked to get where they were.

Eventually Seth picked himself up off the floor. He stripped off his clothes on the way to the bathroom, determined to rid himself of the cum that had dried to his skin and the memory of Hunter's touch.

In the heat of the shower he was finally able to stop shaking. And as he took a wet soapy towel to his body he actually felt a bit relieved. As bad as things had gotten back at the restaurant, as frightening and terrible as it was, things could have been infinitely worse. Still, Seth took little comfort in that thought as he finished washing. Once he was done he shut the shower off and stepped out onto the bathmat, wrapping a towel around his waist. He leaned forward and wiped the steam away from the mirror over the sink to gaze at his reflection.

He looked lost. And in spite of the shower, he still looked shocky, with slight bruising under his eyes.

Sighing he opened the door to the bathroom, on his way to get dressed in his favorite pair of pajama pants when a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, stifling his scream. Seth's blood ran cold as he looked into the smug face of Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Shhh… Seth, we don't want to wake the neighbors."

Too surprised to struggle, the two toned man allowed himself to be steered to his couch where he was shoved down on it in front of Hunter.

"Funny that you left the door unlocked. Especially when I brought my handy dandy lock pick with me." He pointed to the man standing near the door that Seth hadn't noticed till that moment. "Kane's got some business to attend to, so Dave here is going to keep me company in his absence."

The large muscled man growled at Hunter. "I told you to call me Batista, Helmsley."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Looking back down at Seth though, he had to smile. "You don't know how lucky you are that my time is limited right now. I'll be the first to admit that I got a little… carried away at the restaurant. But what happened earlier doesn't mean you're safe from me little sub. Not by a long shot."

Seth didn't say a word. He just watched Hunter pace back in forth in front of him, his large brown eyes wide.

Both men looked up though when they heard the peal of ambulance sirens in the distance followed by the blaring of fire trucks.

Hunter smiled and Seth's heart jumped in his throat. Much like Kane, nothing good ever came of him smiling like that.

After scanning the coffee table, Hunter spied the remote to the tv and flicked it on. He turned it to a local news channel and chuckled a bit as the anchorwoman's face appeared.

"This just in! A local family owned Italian restaurant on the east end has just gone up in flames! Vehicles parked out back indicate that there still may be people inside. Our correspondent is already on the scene…"

Seth's hands flew to his throat as he stared wide eyed at the orange-red flames on the screen. He couldn't turn away as he watched firefighters doing everything they could to try and control the blaze. It became obvious fairly quickly however, that there was no way to save anyone still inside. The fire was too out of control.

There was a continuous high keening sound in the background until Dave and Hunter's laughter clued Seth in that the awful noise was coming from him. He swallowed his cries back down and tried to stop gasping.

Oblivious or perhaps unconcerned with his distress Hunter smirked almost to himself. "You know, I told Kane to take care of them but even I didn't expect this! Ha! He still manages to surprise me sometimes…

Now you listen to me little sub. You don't get to refuse me anymore. You don't get to run from me anymore. If I want your little ass, I'm going to have it. It's mine after all. And if you don't want your Doms to find out, I suggest you don't make me have to look for you. If you can manage that, I won't mark up your gorgeous body and clue them in to our fun. Understand?"

Seth nodded quickly, resembling something like a bobble head to the amusement of Dave Batista.

"I understand," he whispered.

"Good. The next time I see you, I'm going to be balls deep inside your ass." With those last crude parting words, Hunter followed Batista out of the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

Seth tried to stop the thoughts before they came. The images his mind was conjuring were truly horrifying. He found himself picturing Dante and his family, their bodies charred and black, still smoking inside the burned out restaurant.

And it was all his fault.

He barely made it to the garbage can before he was sick.

Seth's heaves were violent and painful as whatever little food he had in his stomach came up. When all that was coming up was bile and his stomach was twisted in knots, only then did he finally stop vomiting.

Shaking and sweating he crawled over to the couch, somehow managing to pull himself upon it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shut his eyes.

He heard his cell phone going off somewhere in the room but just didn't have the strength to answer it.

**A/N: Can it get any worse for Seth? *shakes head***

**Fyi, I'm going to keep riding the momentum train for as long as I can here. Just try not to get too spoiled you guys 'cause it'll eventually derail :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dean sat in the passenger seat chewing absently on his nails on the way to Seth's apartment. He fought not to sneak glances at Roman while the man drove, his anxiety pouring off of him in waves. They were worried and tense throughout the silent drive. Neither man had heard from their sub since lunch time that day which was a legitimate cause for concern. Even before they made their relationship official, Seth always made sure to call them several times throughout the day and never did he once neglect to answer the phone if either of them called him.

Something had to have happened.

And so after blowing up his phone for a couple of hours, the two Doms finally hopped into their car and sped to his apartment, thankful for the practically empty streets. When they arrived in front of his building, they parked and quickly exited the vehicle before climbing the stairs two at a time to rush inside. In no time at all they found themselves standing outside his door. Fear at what they might (or might not) find caused them to hesitate for a moment before Dean finally knocked loudly on the door. They listened for movement but heard nothing.

"Shit. Try it again Dean." Roman's eyes narrowed as he watched his partner do just that.

"Fuck! Roman, he's still not answering!" Ambrose glared at the door; as if by sensing his outrage it would just open automatically.

Reigns stepped back and eyed the wood and frame that the door was made out of it. He sized it up, considering knocking it down, at least until Dean reached out to actually try the knob first. When the door swung open both men glanced at each other in surprise and then worry. Seth's neighborhood wasn't crime ridden but it wasn't 100% safe either. The door being unlocked was definitely a cause for concern.

Roman entered first, stepping lightly to keep from being heard on the hardwood in case there was an intruder. Dean walked in next; following the big man's lead and leaving the door open behind him.

The Samoan caught a whiff of old vomit and blew his breath out of his nose harshly. He frowned hard wondering where the scent was coming from when heard Dean exclaim.

"Goddamn."

He followed the blonde's gaze and finally spied Seth asleep on the couch. He was curled up in a tight ball, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips and there was a puddle of sticky, drying vomit on the floor next to him.

Both Doms advanced on him, noting with dismay that despite his tan, the pretty boy appeared pale and a fine tremor seemed to run throughout his body. He looked awful.

Dean ran his hand back through his hair before sitting next to Seth while also making sure to avoid the vomit on the floor. He stroked his cheek in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Rollins groaned, his eyes still closed, attempting to shrink back from his touch.

Eyebrow raised Dean tried again, this time saying, "Wake up pretty boy. It's just me and Roman."

Seth moaned again but this time slowly opened his eyes. Ambrose smiled then, relieved that he was responding.

Standing near the arm of the couch, Roman reached down and brushed Rollins' hair back.

"You had us pretty worried Seth. Why didn't you tell us earlier that you didn't feel well?"

Seth looked between both men, unsure how to answer. After his encounter with Hunter this evening, he figured that eventually he'd have to lie to them, but he hadn't counted on it being so soon. Silently he cursed himself for having made them worry enough to check on him in the middle of the night. He was woefully unprepared to deal with them right now.

Shivering a bit he looked away, his mind scrambling for an excuse that would sound like the truth. However both Dean and Roman took his silence alone as proof of how ill he must be.

Roman smiled gently down at Seth. "It's okay pretty boy. We were just worried about you. Here, let me get you to bed." Reaching down he lifted Seth into his arms, taking care to avoid the mess on the floor. Then wrinkling his nose he nodded his head at the sticky puddle. "Dean? Will you clean that up while I get him settled?"

Dean nodded, waiting until Roman's back was turned to smile. The big man could handle most anything, but vomit was not one of them. As he went in search of the pretty boy's cleaning supplies, he remembered an instance several years ago when he'd gotten shitfaced and threw up all over their master bathroom. Roman had nursed him the next morning but as soon as Ambrose was able, made him clean every bit of it up.

Seth felt himself slowly relax in Roman's arms. After the hellish night he had, this was a comforting change of pace. And as soon as he was set on his bed he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the larger man's neck. He pleaded with his eyes, worried that if he opened his mouth he'd spill his guts about Hunter, dooming them all.

Roman nodded in understanding and kicked his shoes off before climbing into bed with Seth. He positioned himself behind the two-toned man, spooning him. He rubbed his abdomen lightly and nuzzled his ear. While they waited for Dean to finish cleaning the mess up front, Roman continued to try and soothe his sub with his touch and his presence. Minute by minute he felt the pretty boy relax even further. But Reigns noted with some concern that he was somehow still tense.

Roman pressed a kiss to the back of Seth's head. "Are you feeling better at all, baby?"

Rollins nodded. The trembling had stopped and he felt warmer than he had all night. His stomach wasn't twisted up in knots anymore either; but the guilt… the guilt he felt from an entire family being murdered just for intervening when Hunter was about to rape him… it made his chest hurt and his head ache. Dante in particular had seemed truly concerned for his wellbeing and now he was dead.

_"__It's my fault. It's my fault they're dead…"_

Dean walked over at that moment, nodding almost to himself. "I got the floor cleaned up, and I took the garbage out since it seems our pretty boy got sick in there too." Then, peering at Seth's unusually blank face he frowned. "Are you okay Seth?"

Roman lifted his head up to meet Dean's eyes. "He says he's feeling better. But I was thinking we'd stay here with him till dawn. That should give us plenty of time to make it home to get ready for work."

Ambrose snorted. "Or we just take him home with us now. Clearly he's isn't well enough to go to work tomorrow."

Rollins' eyes popped open at the blonde's proclamation. He just _knew_ that Hunter was likely to show up looking to finish what he started tomorrow. He couldn't go home with them, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Shaking his head he looked up at Dean. "No," he said shakily. "It's okay. I can go to work tomorrow. I just need to rest." He reached a hand out to the blonde, coaxing him to join him and Roman in bed.

Dean didn't look convinced but got into bed anyway. It was a tight fit on Seth's queen sized mattress but they managed. Ambrose and Reigns fell asleep rather quickly but Rollins slept fitfully, waking up often, shuddering and gasping as he did so. He was terrified of what the future held and despite being surrounded by the men he loved and who loved him in return, he felt utterly alone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This chapter will contain non con situations and extreme humiliation. Should that disturb you I advise you to skip this chapter.**

Chapter 16

As soon as the sun peeked up over the horizon, Roman managed to rouse himself from sleep. The alarm on his cell phone was set to go off in about ten minutes, but he didn't mind. Sometimes his internal clock could be a bit earlier. He thought about perhaps trying to get back to sleep if only for those ten minutes but decided against it. Instead he used this time to inspect his sub, to make sure that he was okay. However, when he leaned over to peer into Seth's face he was surprised to see that the younger man was already awake.

Concerned, Roman put a hand to his forehead both checking for a temperature and pushing his unruly hair back. "Morning baby. Did you sleep at all? Are you feeling better?"

Seth forced a smile. "Yes and yes." Then turning over so that he was facing Reigns, he burrowed his face into the man's chest. "I… I love you. I'm glad you came to check on me last night."

Roman grinned and hugged him. "I love you too. Remember when I told you at the gym that we always want to know how you're feeling? That wasn't bullshit Seth. It's our duty to take care of you. As long as we're together you never have to try and handle everything on your own. And that includes having a stomach virus."

Seth chuckled a bit, the sound muffled by Reigns' shirt. He could feel the tears starting and literally had to laugh to keep from crying. What a mess he was in. How disappointed would Roman and Dean be if they found out he was keeping such a large secret from them?

_"__It can't be helped. If I tell…"_

Rollins fought not to shake his head. He tried desperately to keep any thought of harm coming to Dean and Roman at bay. He wouldn't think like that. He _couldn't_ think like that. Instead he concentrated on the slow rise and fall of Reigns' chest, the faint smell of his cologne and the feel of him rubbing small circles on his back.

"You know… I think this is the first time we've ever spent the night in your apartment," remarked Roman. His voice held a teasing edge to it. "Maybe we should sleep over again when you're not sick."

"I'd like that," murmured Seth, closing his eyes.

The two lay there in companionable silence for a few minutes more until Roman's cell phone alarm went off. The loud obnoxious sound of a rooster crowing caused Dean to roll over onto his side to face them while cursing under his breath.

"Dammit Rome, you know I hate that fucking alarm…"

Roman smirked at the other man. "I do. But it's the one alarm that wakes you up instantly so I'm not in danger of getting hit."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Look out Seth." He reached over the younger man to slug Reigns in the arm.

All three men laughed at that. And for a moment, Seth forgot about his problem with Hunter as he listened to Roman and Dean bickering good naturedly. But all too soon it came to an end when the two men announced they needed to get going.

After they pulled their shoes back on, Rollins walked the two men to the door. Ambrose pulled Seth to him first, wrapping his arms around him tightly before pressing his lips against his. He kept the kiss chaste, pulling back slightly to whisper, "You sure you don't wanna take off today? Come back with us? Spend the day at home?"

Seth gave a small smile. "I'm sure. I can't miss any more days."

Roman mugged Ambrose in the face to shove him back a step, evoking a string of curses from the blonde before enveloping Rollins in his arms. He gave the sub a light kiss as well, first on the lips and then on the forehead. "You let us know if you need anything, okay? If you need us to, we can come back here tonight after work. Otherwise we'll just pick you up from the gym tomorrow evening."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Seth knew the smile didn't reach his eyes but he tried to put on his best performance anyway. He couldn't afford them showing up unexpectedly again.

Dean opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, followed closely by Roman.

The blonde gave Rollins a smirk that devolved into a more serious look. "You be good pretty boy and we'll take care of you."

Seth had to fight not to swallow audibly. He just nodded once and they said their goodbyes before he shut the door behind them.

Roman and Dean walked down the steps to the car in silence. Once he was settled into the passenger seat, Ambrose made a noise of concern as they pulled away from the curb.

"What is it?" Roman took his eyes off the road to glance at his partner briefly.

"Something's wrong Rome. Something's wrong with Seth."

Roman frowned. "Well yeah… he was sick all night."

"Nah man, it's not just that. Didn't he seem… off? I think he's hiding something." Dean scowled out the window, not really noticing the scenery at all.

Roman wasn't convinced. "Look, it's the first time since we got together that he's acted strange. I'm sure it's just a bug he has and nothing else. Stop being so damn suspicious Dean."

Ambrose stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Maybe Roman was right. But he couldn't get the pretty boy's face out of his mind.

**S**

Seth moved through his workday in slow motion through a thick fog. He was having a hard time focusing and it showed. After a while he just stopped trying and sequestered himself away in his office. As far as his coworkers knew, he was ill and that was fine with him. If somehow his behavior got to his beloved Doms it would coincide well with what they already believed to be true.

Time passed slowly and as he sat at his desk staring at the same sheet of paper for twenty minutes his phone rang. He put the receiver to his ear and heard,

"Hi Seth! I know you're not feeling well but there's a Mr. Helmsley on the line for you."

Seth swallowed. _"This is it," he thought._ Out loud he said, "It's okay Leslie, just put him through."

A moment later a click was heard, then, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised you actually went to work today. More for your Doms' benefit than your own I would imagine."

Rollins fought to keep from just hanging up the phone. Instead he sat there silently waiting.

Hunter laughed at Seth's silence. "I'm outside in my car. I want you here in five minutes."

"But I have to-"

"You heard me sub. I don't care what you need to do get the rest of the day off. I want to see your little ass in my car in five minutes." With that Helmsley hung up.

Seth collapsed back in his chair. It was going to happen.

He needed to get up, he needed to get moving. Hunter was going to be pissed.

But he felt sick. He felt weak. He could only sit.

Ten minutes later his phone rang again.

"Yes?"

"Umm… Seth? There's somebody out front for you."

"Uh… okay. I'll be right there."

Swallowing thickly, he finally was able to force himself up out of his chair. He left the virtual sanctity of his office and trudged towards the front desk. He was surprised (though not pleasantly) to see the man who'd been in his apartment last night, Batista, instead of Hunter. He was leering at Leslie and very obviously making her uncomfortable. But when he saw Seth approaching his smile grew.

"Well there he is! It's about time!"

Ignoring him for the moment he turned to Leslie. "Umm, I have to leave early today. Family emergency. Call Antonio, he'll fill in for me today. Tell the kids I'm sorry."

Leslie nodded that she understood and immediately got on the phone to call Antonio. She watched the two men leave, wondering why Seth seemed to shrink back from the larger man.

Once outside Batista chuckled. "You shouldn't have made him wait. I don't have to tell you how much he hates that shit." The man opened the door to the idling limo and gestured for the younger man to climb in before him.

As soon as Seth got in his eyes settled on Hunter. The man looked none too pleased with him but patted the seat next to him anyway. Reluctantly Rollins sat beside him, fighting not to shudder. Batista shut the door and sat across from them, a shit eating grin on his face.

Halfway there he realized they were going to his apartment. Seth's forehead creased in worry. His neighbors were sure to notice a limo showing up twice in two days. He just hoped that no one connected its presence to him.

It wasn't until they stopped and he climbed out of the vehicle that he discovered that Kane was the one driving the limo. The big man stepped out, flicking open a cigarette lighter only to close it again. He winked at Seth who had to turn away, his stomach roiling with disgust and fear.

Rollins led the three men to his apartment, his heart sinking with every step he took. Was he really about to do this?

The choice was taken away from him the moment he walked in the door. He felt someone shove him hard and he fell hard onto his hands and knees. He didn't look back behind him, he merely waited on the floor for whatever command Hunter was about to throw his way.

"I told you last night not to make me look for you," rumbled Hunter. "Since I had to send Dave in there after you… he gets to have you first."

Seth's eyes widened and he turned around in shock. He watched as the large man stalked towards him, licking his lips. Frantically Seth began crab walking backwards but there was literally nowhere to go. He shrieked when the man picked him up off the floor by his throat and carried him to his bed across the room.

Kane and Hunter both sat down on the couch, able to see what was happening from their vantage point. They could just barely hear Seth panting and crying out 'No!' when they saw Dave's arm rise and fall followed by a loud crack.

Hunter shook his head. "Batista! Don't mark him up goddamn it!"

"Sorry boss!" he said with no hint of actually being sorry.

They watched as Seth finally stopped struggling, all the fight seeming to go out of him at once behind that powerful slap. They heard Batista spit into his hand and watched as he used it to slick his thick member before forcing his way inside of the younger man.

It burned. It hurt so badly. Seth cried noisily throughout the vicious pounding that he was being given. Batista had his hands pinned above his head and the young man's legs over his massive shoulders as he thrust quickly in and out of him. He could feel the beast of a man sweating above him, droplets of it falling onto his face and body. Seth felt himself tear and he almost screamed.

When Batista was about to cum he pulled out, aiming for Seth's red and tear streaked face. With only two pumps into his fist he finally came with a loud guttural moan. He shot thick white streams onto Seth's face, neck and chest, sighing with satisfaction as he did so. Grinning he climbed over top of Rollins until his dick was in his face. He squeezed the last remaining seed out onto his lips, laughing when Seth gagged and tried to turn away.

Once he was done Batista got off the bed and got dressed before heading over to the living area where Kane and Hunter waited.

"He's all yours boss."

Kane rolled his eyes but Hunter actually laughed.

"Yes. Yes he is."

Hunter stripped down and climbed into bed with Seth. He stared at the younger man whom was watching him fearfully but with also a hint of resignation. Batista really did a number on him, a still visible hand print from the slap earlier and blood streaking the sheets beneath him. And somehow all the damage done made Hunter painfully hard, especially knowing that he was going to inflict more on the trembling man underneath him.

Hunter pushed inside Seth in one fast thrust, smiling at the gasp of pain and fresh tears that he saw. He had no desire to cum as quickly as Batista had done. The man had every intention to really enjoy his time with the sub, to use him until he had nothing left to give.

Hunter fucked Seth brutally for the next couple hours, only stopping for beverage breaks in between. He relished the tears, the cries, the pleas of the lovely sub when the continued friction was becoming unbearable. And when he came, it was inside Seth, managing to grunt out the word, "Mine" as he finished. He pulled out of the younger man's shredded asshole, sated for the first time in months.

Seth lay on the bed, shaking and sweating, barely there at all. His asshole ached and burned unbelievably bad but at the moment it hardly registered. He allowed his head to loll to the side, willing himself to finally pass out. Instead he felt himself being dragged out of bed and into the bathroom. He was dumped unceremoniously into the bathtub, very nearly smacking his head on the faucet.

Hunter laughed a little before calling out into the living room. "He needs a shower guys!"

Kane and Batista entered the too small bathroom and stood next to Hunter. They were well aware of what their boss required and it made the two men smile.

Seth was begging for the darkness to take him. He wanted so badly to go into that blissful unconscious state, beyond pain, beyond fear.

He just wanted a break. But then he heard the sound of zippers going down and before he had a chance to cover his face, three warm streams hit him simultaneously. He coughed and gagged as they pissed all over him but didn't really have the strength to avoid any of it. Some of it went into his mouth, foul and bitter and he began dry heaving.

Kane laughed a deep joyous sound, the big man always happy to participate.

Batista on the other hand sniffed and scoffed. "Which one of you has been eating asparagus?"

"Shut the hell up Dave," said Hunter with a roll of his eyes.

One by one all three men finally finished emptying their bladders and tucked themselves back into their pants.

"See ya' little Seth," said Kane as he exited the bathroom. Batista followed behind, laughing to himself.

Hunter bent down near the tub and grabbed a handful of Seth's urine soaked hair, forcing the younger man to focus on him. "This could've gone differently sub. But I can't say that I'm unhappy with the way things turned out. Next time… don't make me look for you. Maybe I'll take it easy on you. Oh and by the way, while you and I were busy, Batista went to pick up your car from work. Now thank me." He eyed Seth expectantly while gripping his hair tighter.

Shallowly and through grit teeth Seth managed to hiss, "Thank… you…"

With that Hunter smiled and released Seth and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"I'll see you next week." Hunter gave him a mocking grin and left the bathroom. He heard the thudding of heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor and a minute later he heard the front door open and close.

Seth lay there for quite some time. This was the worst day of his life. He had just been raped by not one man, but two. He'd been used as a human urinal. He'd known that Hunter was sadistic but this went far beyond anything Hunter had done to him in the past.

Rollins wanted to shower, was desperate to, but his body ached and his backside blazed and throbbed with the abuse he had endured.

Then he heard his cell phone ring.

Somehow he managed to pull himself over the edge of the tub, crashing onto the tile floor. He dragged himself out of the bathroom, trying to make it to his phone before it stopped ringing. He spotted it near the front door where it must have fallen out of his pocket when he'd gotten shoved. He forced himself to move faster, finally able to swipe it on its last ring.

"Hello?" It was timid and breathy sounding. Seth knew that and cursed himself. He had to sound normal or they were going to come to his apartment again.

"It took you a long time to answer pretty boy. What's wrong?" Ambrose was currently in his and Roman's office, standing in front of the window.

"Umm… nothing. I mean I was asleep and left my phone out front, that's all. I'm sorry."

Ambrose chuckled. "It's fine. I was just checking on you." He glanced at his clock. "Did you get home early or something?"

"Yeah I did. I had Antonio come in and cover the last few hours for me so I could get a little more rest." Seth was scrambling to think on his feet. He didn't want to give Dean any clue that something was amiss.

"Oh okay. Well good. You take care of yourself alright? 'Cause we've got a surprise for you. Well a couple of surprises really. Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Don't let Rome know I said anything alright?"

Despite himself Seth gave a weak chuckle. "I promise I won't."

"Alright then pretty boy, we'll talk to you later to tell you good night."

"Okay."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Dean put the phone back in his pocket. He placed a hand on the glass above his head and looked out the window at the skyline. Again Seth had sounded different… off. Something was up, he didn't care what Roman said. Hopefully before the weekend was over he could find out what was bothering their sub.

**A/N: Seth has been through it! Thank goodness Dean suspects something.**

**I'd like to thank those that have been reviewing the last few chapters. I can see that you all really feel for Seth and his struggles and it makes me happy that you've become so immersed in my fic. I gotta say I didn't intend for this chapter to be so dark but it just started to write itself halfway through so I just went with it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N: The rather appropriate 'Secret Things' by Ken Andrews is the theme song for this chapter. Link provided in profile.**

Seth was trying so hard to act normal. But it was hard and getting harder all the time. The drive to Roman and Dean's home felt awkward and uncomfortable. He felt like an outsider looking in. And every time either of them touched or kissed him, Seth fought not to flinch. Not because they scared him. No, he could never be afraid of them. It was because he didn't feel worthy of them or their love. He was damaged goods; used and abused, soiled and unclean.

He didn't feel quite like their pretty boy anymore.

Last night had been an absolute nightmare. After suffering through the vicious assault and abuse at the hands of Hunter, Batista and Kane, Seth had broken down. The powerful sobs were somehow silent when all he really wanted to do was scream and pound his fists on the floor till they bled. Eventually though he had finally gotten up and taken a shower, the water as hot as he could stand. His body ached all over and when he had tried to clean his backside, the pain stole his breath and made him drop to his knees in the tub. He was certain that either Batista or Hunter may have really damaged him down there and he didn't know what to do. So he had just cleaned himself gingerly with soap and water and hoped for the best.

After he had dried off and put on some pajama pants, he'd stripped his bed and threw away the bloody sheets and mattress pad. Then he took a blanket and a pillow and lay down on the couch with all the lights on and tv as well. Seth hadn't really expected to sleep but he was so exhausted mentally and physically that it snuck up on him without warning and he awoke hours later to his cell phone alarm going off.

The ride to work had been sheer agony with every bump in the car reigniting the pain of his tender ass. And so most of the work day he spent pacing his office, feeling too sore, too sick and too ashamed to spend any time with his coworkers or clients.

And now, here he was in the backseat of Dean and Roman's car, trying to relax, trying to ignore the pain he was in, trying to forget the horror of yesterday… but it all seemed futile.

_"__I don't know how I'm going to make it this weekend…"_ Just that thought made Seth sigh aloud. He wanted to be here, with them, but this was going to be ridiculously hard to do.

The car came to a smooth stop in front of their house and both men in front turned to look at Seth in the backseat.

"Get out," said Dean with a teasing grin on his face.

Seth looked at them in surprise but did as he was told. When he shut the door, he noticed a funny feeling in his stomach. A slow smile appeared on his face as he realized it was exactly what he was told his first time at this house.

Roman gave Dean a look. "So I think you're right."

"Usually. But about what this time?"

"Something's wrong with Seth. Do you think he knows…?"

Dean coughed in surprise. "No! I mean no, he doesn't know. But I agree that something's wrong. He just seems so… withdrawn but also anxious. It's weird. And clearly he's trying to hide it which is making it even more obvious."

Roman sighed and gestured vaguely with his hands. "Should we cancel our plans for tonight? Should we wait to give it to him? What do we do?"

"No. I want to go tonight. How fun will it be to show those jackasses that Seth belongs to us now? No, we're going. We'll have fun first, then worry about the heavy stuff later."

Roman gave Dean another look. "What if the pretty boy isn't feeling up to it?"

"No worries man," said the blonde with a devilish grin. "We can make him up feel up to anything."

A half hour later Seth found himself naked, wearing only a pair of black leather wrist cuffs fastened behind his back. He was on his knees in the master bedroom, looking up between both Doms with wide eyes; not fearful, but curious. At least until Dean raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him of his place and he immediately cast his eyes downward.

"We've got a few gifts for you pretty boy." Roman's voice was low and smooth, somehow managing to give Seth _and_ Dean goosebumps.

Dean went to the closet and came back with three gift boxes which he set down on the floor in front of Seth. Each box was similar in size and a lovely glossy black, each tied with a purple satin ribbon. He reached down and lightly pet the top of Seth's head. "Go ahead. Open them."

Seth looked back up at the men, wiggling his hands in their restraints. But at Dean's grin and Roman's chuckle he figured out rather quickly that he was supposed to open them without using his hands. He went for the box in the middle first and used his teeth to undo the ribbon. Once that was out of the way he tried using his nose to lift up the box top and when that didn't work he again used his teeth. There was tissue paper stuffed in the box and he gave a huff of impatience at trying to clear it away much to the amusement of Ambrose and Reigns. Then there was black cloth and after he lifted it and dropped it to the side he gasped.

It was a collar. It was stainless steel with a matte finish. Very sleek, very sexy, but also unassuming and Seth figured that it was likely he'd be able to wear it at all times. He looked up at both men then, a huge smile on his face, truly happy beyond words.

"Aww, look Rome, the pretty boy's speechless." Despite the mocking words, the blonde was grinning from ear to ear. Seth was obviously pleased.

Roman was smiling as well. "I see that Dean." Then to Seth he said, "Open the rest."

With more ease than the first box, Seth opened the other two in record time. Each box held a collar different than the first. The box on the right held a heavy looking stainless steel collar with an o-ring in the front which appeared to be directly in front of the locking mechanism. The box on the left held a black leather collar with four steel d-rings around it and a small pendent on the front. It was in the shape of his chosen safe word, a shield.

"This is really happening…" whispered Seth. For the first time in a couple of days, the constant fear and humiliation surrounding his situation with Hunter wasn't at the forefront of his mind. Right now all he was focused on was the two men in front of him and how much they wanted him. His neck was practically tingling with the need to feel one of these collars closed and secure around his neck.

Dean ran his hand back through his hair, unintentionally making it even more unruly. "You know, Rome and I kept arguing about which one to get you and whether you'd like it. When we couldn't make up our minds we bought all three." He shrugged. "It's up to you which one you want to keep."

Seth looked up at them, frowning now. "What? I can't have all three?"

The question was so indignant that both Dean and Roman started laughing.

"Yes pretty boy. You can have all three." The Samoan looked at Ambrose with an amused grin. "I told you he'd want them all."

"Well he can't wear all three of them tonight." Dean reached down and grasped Seth's chin firmly in his hand so he could see his eyes. "How about you wear the one you opened first tonight." It was a command, not a question.

Seth smiled up at him. "Okay… but how do you open it?"

Dean winked at him before releasing his hold and reached for something on the dresser, plucking a small Allen key off of it.

"Ohhh…"

Roman picked up the collar and gestured for Seth to stand up. The two Doms sandwiched him between them as the collar was unlocked and placed around his neck. After it was locked and secure they watched Seth's face, seeing him truly relaxed and content for the first time in days.

"We love you pretty boy," said Dean. He moved in close so that his lips hovered just inches in front of Seth's. "I can't even express how amazing it is to see you wearing this collar… this proof that you belong to us." He kissed Seth then, and he owned the younger man's mouth, the steel around his neck igniting his blood, making him want him. When he finally pulled back so their sub could breathe, he whispered in Seth's ear, "By the way… this is the one that I picked out."

Seth shivered, the raspy purr of Dean's voice always sexy, yet comforting to him.

Roman rolled his eyes at Dean's comment before turning Seth around to face him. His kiss was just as demanding, his tongue caressing Seth's while his hand traced the collar around his throat. Roman ended it and nuzzled the pretty boy's face near his ear. "You need to get dressed sooner rather than later or we'll never make it out of here tonight."

Seth agreed but not for the same reason. He did not think he'd be able to handle any form of sex tonight, let alone anal. His asshole still ached something terrible and he just hadn't thought of a way to explain that type of pain and why he wouldn't be able to service his Doms in the way they'd grown accustomed to.

Realizing the night was slipping away from them, Roman went ahead and released Seth from the wrist cuffs so he could get dressed. Both he and Dean decided that Seth should wear the same outfit he wore when they first met, the leather pants with boots and the chest harness with the o-ring in the center. Complete with the collar he looked as sexy and fuckable as ever. And it was noticeable to either man that Seth looked visibly calmer and significantly happier. Whatever had been bothering him seemed to have taken a backseat, at least for now.

The ride to the club was animated and relaxed nearly the whole way there. Seth was even participating in the conversation the way he normally did, engaging Roman and Dean and even making them laugh when he questioned what the search for his collar must have been like. It wasn't until they were about a mile away from the club that Seth began to withdraw, his focus seeming to be inward instead of outward and on his Doms. Dean nudged Roman and gave him a concerned look that said,

_"__What is going on with him?"_

Roman shrugged. He hoped that it was nothing, that their sub was just silently reflecting over his new permanent status in their lives… but something told him it was more, that it was worse.

When they made it to the club Seth walked behind Roman and Dean, always a step behind. It was expected, he knew that. His only wish was to please them and he struggled to keep his mind on the right here and now.

That struggle was made easier when he saw the pure surprise and envy on Heath Slater's face when they checked in at The Rabbit Hole. The redhead appeared to be short tempered and barely acknowledged Seth when he appeared behind but clearly with Ambrose and Reigns. Seth could barely contain his smile, especially since Heath had been particularly nasty to him in the past.

"Welcome to The Rabbit Hole, where your wildest fantasies can become your reality." Heath gestured impatiently towards the thick black curtain before turning his back on the men.

Never one to miss an opportunity to dig at someone, Dean turned to wink at Seth. "I think someone's jealous of you pretty boy." When he saw the redhead turn back around, presumably to glare at them he hooked his finger underneath Seth's collar bringing him to him for a quick but thorough kiss. Not wanting to be left out, Roman stepped into both men, but bringing the pretty boy up on his toes to meet his lips as well.

Slater was seething but couldn't take his eyes off the spectacle happening in front of him. When they finished their lip lock he tried to ignore the smug looks they were sending his way by attempting to busy himself at the counter. Dean gave an obnoxious laugh before leading Roman and Seth through the curtain.

There was already a couple sitting in the cool down area on one of the couches. Seth recognized the woman and man as Natalya and Tyson Kidd respectively. The troubled couple had been coming to the club for quite some time, trying anything and everything to spice up their dull marriage. Unfortunately they didn't share similar interests in kinks so it often led to them arguing amongst themselves out on the floor.

Roman and Dean barely acknowledged them and Seth followed them to the double doors leading out into the play area.

The loud, heavy industrial metal music hit them all like a smack in the face. The club was quite packed and it appeared that every single station and area was in use. Roman groaned with displeasure when it became obvious that no matter what they decided to do with Seth tonight, they were going to have to wait their turn.

While they were standing around trying to make a decision suddenly they heard,

"Good to see you gentlemen here again! Lovely night isn't it?"

The familiar accent made them turn around to see a grinning Adam Rose. The goggles he wore were adorned in little flashing lights all around the frame and the bunny at his side wore identical goggles on the top of its head.

"Thanks," said Roman, hoping to curtail any rudeness Dean might spill. "It is a lovely night. It's much more crowded in here tonight."

Adam nodded vigorously. "Yes it is. It's a full moon you know." He stuck the lollipop he held in his right hand in his mouth.

Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "What the fuck does a full moon have to do with anything?"

Adam ignored his question, his eyes suddenly only for Seth. While Roman didn't seem to mind his inspecting their sub it was certainly rubbing Ambrose the wrong way.

"Lovely collar gentlemen," said Rose finally. "I got Bunny here one that's rather similar."

The bunny took its paw from Adam's forearm to lift up the head of its costume slightly, revealing a collar like Seth's but gold in color on a rather thick tanned neck.

"See?!" exclaimed Rose clapping his hands. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

Roman smiled and nodded politely while elbowing Dean to keep him from scowling.

Adam looked lovingly at his Bunny before giving the three men a goofy salute and skipping away with the bunny hot on his heels.

Seth was trying (and failing) to keep a straight face, but Dean's annoyance with the club owner just tickled him for some reason. Ambrose made a disgusted sound under his breath and shook his head.

"Come on Rome," he said finally. "Let's show off our pretty boy. We're going to make sure everyone knows who he belongs to."

Seth was led all around the club as they went from play area to play area. He could feel the eyes of all the club members on them as his Doms proudly showed him off. It was a heady feeling and he found himself enjoying the attention and shocked looks more than he expected to.

Currently Roman and Dean were having a conversation with fellow Dom Randy Orton who appeared to be impressed with their arrangement.

"Wow… So all three of you are together? You guys share your sub?" Orton made a low whistle of amazement. "How do you make it work?"

Dean and Roman grinned at each other before looking back at Orton.

"Well it helps that we were already together before Seth came along," started Reigns. "But Seth gives us balance. Dean and I would never last without a third in our bed."

Ambrose nodded. "Plus," he added. "The sex is fucking hot."

Orton smirked and rubbed at his beard. He looked over at his sub Cody whom had been standing at his side, eyes to the floor, but a small smile on his lips. Turning back to the Doms he laughed.

"Well I gotta say your arrangement is rather impressive. And you've definitely given me something to think about. Aside from that, Cody is going to make sure that I think about it."

At that all three Doms started laughing, prompting both subs to look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Cody nodded his head at Seth and took a few steps away from their Doms. Seth followed him and gave him a questioning look.

"What's it like?" asked Cody bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"What's what like?" asked Seth with a laugh. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"All of it!" exclaimed the sub. "What's it like belonging to both of them? What's it like to finally be collared?"

"I'm not sure I can accurately describe any of it," replied Seth after a moment. "Everything has been so surreal since they took me home. I… I just love them. All I ever think about is belonging to them and serving them."

Cody stared at him, mouth agape. "That's… wow, man. I'm totally jealous."

Seth's started to laugh when his eyes fell on someone across the room. He gasped and his hands flew to his throat when he realized that Dave Batista was there and appeared to have been watching him for quite some time.

Batista couldn't believe it! The sweet ass that he'd taken just a couple days ago was here at the club! And with his Doms no less! And now the sub knew he was here. Batista couldn't help the wicked grin that split his lips as he moved closer.

The color had drained from Seth's face as he watched Batista's hulking form headed his way.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" He was pleading and gasping for breath.

_"__He's here… Oh god, he's here! He's here and he's coming… He's here and he's gonna tell Hunter I've been collared! Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…."_

Cody stared at Seth with increasing concern. "Seth? Are you okay? Seth!"

Seth collapsed to the floor and Cody cried out for help.

Roman and Dean had been so engrossed in their conversation with Randy that they hadn't noticed their subs distress until they heard Cody yell as Seth's body hit the floor. Startled, they rushed over and knelt beside him on the floor.

"Seth? Seth! What's wrong?!" Roman had pulled the sub's upper body into his lap, lightly smacking his face, trying to bring him around.

Seth's eyes were wide but unseeing. He just kept whispering the word 'No' while trying to yank his collar off. His clammy hands fumbled at his throat as his breaths got more and more shallow. He was hyperventilating and on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Fuck, we need to get him to a hospital," growled Dean.

Roman didn't argue with that. Dean helped Roman gather Seth into his arms and they weaved their way quickly through the crowd to leave.

Batista watched them go, smirking as he did so. He pulled his phone from his pocket and headed for the much quieter cool down area to make his call. Hunter was not going to believe this.

**RTB**

Dean rode in the backseat with Seth on his lap while Roman broke every traffic law known to man on their way to hospital. About halfway there, Dean watched, horrified, as Seth's eyes rolled back in their sockets as he finally lost consciousness.

"Roman! Fucking step on it!"

"I am! But it won't help anything if we crash dammit!"

"I don't fucking care! Just get us there!"

Dean couldn't believe this was happening. What had started off as the most important night in their lives was now a nightmare.

When they finally made it to the hospital, Roman parked right in the ambulance loading area, much to the chagrin of the hospital staff. But when they saw the unconscious man in Dean's arms, several nurses and an ER doctor ran out to meet them with a gurney and loaded the young man on it before running back inside. Dean ran in behind them while Roman got back into the car to move it to an actual parking spot.

Dean followed the hospital staff as far as he could go until he was forced to stay back by one of the nurses.

"You'll have to wait here," said the small ebony woman. When Dean started to charge forward anyway she placed a hand lightly but firmly on his chest. "Please, let the doctor examine him. He's in good hands. I promise you can see him soon."

Ambrose grumbled under his breath but backed down. He saw a row of chairs a few feet away and practically collapsed into one. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared down at the ground, trying to figure out what the hell had happened back at the club. A few moments later he felt a presence hovering over him before Roman sat down in the chair next to him.

The two sat there waiting, offering silent comfort to each other, hoping to hear some news about Seth. An hour crawled by and they began to get anxious. They were just about to get up and raise some hell when the nurse from earlier came out from the back.

"The doctor is going to be out to speak with you shortly. It'll be just a few more minutes."

Roman gripped Dean's thigh tightly to keep him from yelling. But he nodded curtly at the woman who gave him a small smile in return before walking away.

Meanwhile in the exam room Seth was awake and still terrified. He'd come to while the hospital staff were looking him over and had begun freaking out when Roman and Dean were nowhere to be seen. The nurses had insisted that his Doms were right outside and he had calmed down enough for them to finish drawing blood and administering tests.

Right now the doctor was standing at his bedside, looking over his chart on a small computer screen by his head.

"I'm Doctor Kingston, the ER physician tonight. Well, I've just gotten your lab work back. You have an elevated number of white blood cells which typically means an infection of some sort." Then glancing down at Seth he asked, "Have you had unprotected sex recently?"

Seth's mind immediately went back to the assault at Batista and Hunter's hands and tears filled his eyes.

The look in the doctor's eyes softened and he went to tuck a stray loc behind his ear. "That's what I thought. Did your Dom hurt you Mr. Rollins?"

That startled Seth. "What? I mean no! But how did you…?"

Doctor Kingston pulled back the collar of his shirt to reveal a silver eternity collar around his throat. "It's easy to spot others in the lifestyle like us after a while. Besides, I've seen abused subs in here before."

Seth closed his eyes and shook his head. "No," he whispered. "It wasn't them. They'd never hurt me like that."

Dr. Kingston raised an eyebrow at the mention of "them" but moved on. "Then who hurt you? You have to let me know what happened so I can help you."

Seth shook his head again. He clutched the blanket tightly in his lap, twisting it in his hands. "I… I was… raped."

"Can you tell me who did it?" Dr. Kingston's gaze softened even more, feeling intense pity for the young man.

Seth shook his head quickly.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both." Seth shivered at the possible consequences of Hunter finding out that he told on him to someone of authority.

Dr. Kingston sighed. "Seth will you give me your permission to exam you and treat you for the sexual assault? I believe that may be the source of your infection. I also want to prescribe you some anti-anxiety medication that may help curb your panic attacks."

Seth didn't answer, choosing instead to look down at his hands but Dr. Kingston took his silence for consent. He refused to let another abused sub slip through the cracks. Steeling himself for a possible volatile reaction from Seth due to the invasive nature of the procedure, he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and turned on the light over the bed.

**D&R**

Ever since the nurse came and talked to them, neither man took his eyes off the door leading to the exam rooms. They waited impatiently to hear from the doctor and to be able to go to Seth. Another half hour passed by before finally a tall chocolate skinned man in a white lab coat came to greet them.

Dean and Roman both stood, meeting the doctor half way.

"Is Seth okay?" blurted out Roman while at the same time Dean asked, "Can we see him?"

Dr. Kingston nodded. "You can see him in a moment but first I need to talk to you two."

Dean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Roman put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder before giving Dr. Kingston his attention. "Okay. Talk."

"Mr. Rollins has the beginnings of an infection but I've gone ahead and started him on an antibiotic IV drip to combat it before it becomes a problem. The source of the infection is a few small fissures or tears in the lining of his anus."

Roman squeezed Ambrose's shoulder and frowned hard at the news. "So what could have caused something like that?"

Dr. Kingston hesitated for a second. "Well there are a number of things than can cause anal fissures, but in his case it was forced anal sex."

"Just what the hell are you trying to say Doctor?" Roman thought he knew where he was going with this and sick feeling settled in his stomach but he had to hear the man say it.

"I have reason to believe that Seth was raped and pretty violently from what I can gather."

Roman and Dean were floored. It all made sense, Seth's strange behavior, the withdrawal, the flinching… Their pretty boy had been suffering and doing it all in silence. Why hadn't he told them? Roman closed his eyes trying to will himself not to tear down the hospital around them.

_"__Someone put their hands on Seth… Someone hurt him, badly… Someone is going to pay…"_

"Rome? Roman!" Dean grabbed the Samoan by his upper arms and shook him hard. He knew his partner's mind was going dark and if he didn't bring him back down, he'd likely end up in jail tonight.

"We need to find out what happened and who did this to him. Then we can go the fuck off… together."

Dr. Kingston eyed the two men worriedly. "Look gentlemen, as Mr. Rollins' Doms you have to keep cool heads so you can protect him."

At that both men looked abruptly at the doctor, confusion mingling with surprise on their faces.

Dr. Kingston smiled then, "My Dom insists that I let others in our lifestyle know they have an ally here. And I want the best for Seth, same as you. Let me bring in a detective who can help you."

Both men shook their heads simultaneously.

"No," growled Roman. "We'll handle this."

**S**

Seth lay in bed in the dimmed exam room. His arm was cold due to the fluid from the IV entering his veins and he shivered under the scratchy blanket. He was afraid of how Dean and Roman were going to react. He didn't tell Dr. Kingston not to tell them about the rape so he figured that's what was being discussed right now.

A click of the door being opened drew his gaze in that direction. He gulped noisily as his beloved Doms silently entered the room.

Seth watched as they neared him thinking they were likely going to be angry with him. Instead he only saw love and concern in their eyes.

Roman walked wide around the bed so he ended up on the left while Dean was at his head on the right by the IV. The blonde was the first to bend down and press a kiss to Seth's forehead tucking some errant strands of hair behind his ear as he pulled back. Roman followed suit, kissing the sub's forehead before taking his hand in his.

"Tell us what happened. We want to know everything."

It took several tries, but Seth finally told them about everything that had happened, starting with Hunter's call at his job and ending with seeing Batista at the club tonight. Roman stayed at his side through it all alternating between rubbing Seth's hand and lightly petting his hair while he spoke. When Seth recounted the first assault by Batista, Dean left his bedside quickly and began pacing the length of the small room, punching the air and muttering under his breath. Roman wanted to put his fist through the wall, especially at hearing about those bastards pissing all over him but to his credit he stayed put, wanting to comfort and support Seth more than he wanted to unleash his rage.

Besides, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Once Seth finished talking, Dean stopped pacing to stare at him from the foot of the bed.

"Why? Why didn't you fucking tell us?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you too. He killed an entire family that night just for helping me. I couldn't stand the thought of him doing something like that to either of you."

Roman leaned over and tenderly dried Seth's tears. He fingered the collar around his throat gently, looking thoughtful. "Do you understand what this means? You are ours. It's up to us to protect you, not the other way around. From now on, you let us do what we need to. Okay? Is that clear?"

"Yes," whispered Seth. "Crystal."

Dean and Roman hugged Seth in turn feeling both relieved that everything was out in the open and also a deep boiling rage at the men who dared hurt their pretty boy.

There was going to be hell to pay.

**K**

At the nurse's station Dr. Kingston picked up the phone now that he had a minute to spare and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"This is Detective Langston."

"Hello Detective. This is Dr. Kingston. I was calling to inform you of another rape case here in the hospital ER. I think you better get down here quick since these men seem like the type to take matters into their own hands."

"I'll be right there. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem at all Detective."

There was a deep chuckle heard. "You're such a good sub Kofi."

Dr. Kingston smiled. "Only because you're the best Dom."

**A/N: Is Seth finally out of harms way? I wonder how Dean and Roman are going to tackle the Hunter problem...**

**I know this chapter was ridiculously long but I didn't want to disrupt the flow by breaking it up into two. Again, thanks to those who've been reviewing, favoriting and following this fic :) You guys rock!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Detective Ettore Langston, affectionately known by everyone at the police station as Big E, stood in the frigid hospital exam room, studying the three men in there with him. His sub Dr. Kingston had warned him that these men were going to be especially difficult and it seemed that once again, he was correct. The tallest man, Dean Ambrose, kept pacing the length of the room, occasionally stopping to run a hand through his increasingly disheveled dirty blonde hair and mutter angrily to himself. He had yet to even acknowledge the detective's presence.

The Samoan, Roman Reigns, although he kept sneaking furtive glances at the blonde, hadn't left the bedside of Seth Rollins as he continued to smooth the younger man's hair back while repeating several phrases meant to soothe in his ear.

"It's okay."

"It's not your fault."

"We'll get them."

"Don't worry… you're safe now."

"I promise you're safe."

Judging by the look on the two toned man's face, he desperately wanted to believe every word. But he was still scared, that much Detective Langston was certain of. According to Kofi, someone had brutalized this young man and based on snippets of their conversation he overheard at the door, it was someone powerful, who had a lot of influence and a lot of clout. And Langston was almost certain that the suspect was someone that he had crossed paths with before. This person knew how the system worked and what was needed to actually prosecute them. And that worried Big E. However, his long time friend, Assistant District Attorney Xavier Woods loved a challenge and had yet to lose a high profile case.

It was just up to him to actually make a case strong enough to present it to the court.

Again.

Shaking himself, Big E stopped that train of thought before it could go full steam. It was late, he was tired and now he was going to attempt getting these three men to cooperate whom by all accounts appeared to be barely holding it together.

He cleared his throat and managed to get the attention of Roman and Seth. Ambrose continued to pace and ignore him.

"Mr. Rollins… How can I convince you to file a formal police report?"

Roman shook his head. "You're not. I told him that Dean and I will handle this and we will."

Big E frowned. "I wasn't speaking to you." Then, pointedly ignoring the glare Reigns was shooting him, he focused on the young man in the bed. "What can I do to help you reconsider?"

Seth trembled under the blanket while twisting the hem up in his hands. The situation was going from bad to worse. It was bad enough that Dean and Roman now knew about Hunter and what he did to him. He couldn't let this go any farther. He had no idea what his Doms planned to do in retaliation but Seth just knew that if he made an official complaint, things would go very bad, very quickly.

He couldn't risk anyone else knowing.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Seth shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing you can do. I don't want to press charges; that's all."

Big E sighed and moved to the side of the bed opposite Roman. "Aren't you the least bit concerned about what happened to you, happening to someone else?" He saw Seth's jaw tighten as the young man looked away. It was clear that thought hadn't occurred to him.

"If you can just give me a name for now, just a name, I promise to do my best to work with that. But formal charges means we can get him off the streets. You and your Doms will be safe. He'll have a record and I can make sure he's put away for good."

Dean had reached the back of the room when he heard the detective's proclamation. He whirled around with his right hand on his chest, fingers drumming against his collar bone.

"We don't _need_ your help to stay safe." He scoffed taking a few steps towards the foot of the bed. "And we don't need your help to keep Seth safe either. When Rome and I said we'll handle it, we meant that shit. We'll fucking handle it!"

Big E's eyes narrowed at that. "Yeah, because you've done a bang up job protecting him so far. What caring and attentive Doms you two must be."

The room fell silent. Dean's face darkened and Roman's eyes widened in astonishment before anger marred his handsome features. Both he and Ambrose actually took a threatening step towards the detective and Seth looked positively terrified of what might happen next.

Roman growled low in his throat at the man. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Realizing he took it too far, Big E put both his hands up in mock surrender. "I apologize. That was out of line and I'm sorry. But you have to understand that these kind of attacks don't just stop. It's not just about sex, it's about fear and control. He _will_ try for Mr. Rollins again and he'll either make sure you two are out of the picture before he does or if he's as dangerous as I fear, he may try to _remove_ you from the picture entirely."

The two Doms just stared at him, their expressions stony. They had completely shut down and it was his fault for flying off the handle before. Seeing that there would be no more cooperation from the men, Big E pulled a business card out of his pocket, handing it to Seth who took it gingerly.

"Please think it over. Okay Mr. Rollins? That's my cell number on the back. I hope to hear from you soon." With one last look at all three men, Big E left the room.

Just as he was nearing the exit he turned to find Kofi right behind him. He could smell the lightly fragrant oils Kofi used on his locs, the scent comforting to him. Sighing he put a hand on his sub's shoulder.

"Well… that could've gone better."

Kofi raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I antagonized an already traumatized sub and his guilt ridden Doms, that's what I did."

Kofi shook his head. "Your charming personality took hold, no doubt. I warned you that things were already volatile in there. I told you to tread softly! To not push too hard!"

Langston sighed once more. "I don't need a lecture right now. What I need is a giant artery clogging burger from the nearest hole in the wall greasy spoon. I haven't eaten all day. But before I head out, get me their home address," he said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the examination room he just left. "I'm going to sit on their house for a while. If my hunch is correct, I'll have my answers sooner rather than later."

"What are you going to do if it turns out to be Helmsley?"

Langston pinched the bridge of his nose before giving his sub eye contact once more. "I'm not sure baby. I just can't let Seth Rollins end up like Justin Gabriel or Jeff Hardy. I refuse to let another sub wind up missing and presumed dead. Not on my watch."

**RTB**

It was after 4 in the morning when the three men finally made it home. When Seth had gotten discharged Dr. Kingston had implored them to change their minds about not reporting the rape and assault but his pleas fell on deaf ears. That didn't mean that they weren't thinking about it though.

After they tucked Seth's sleeping form into bed and dropped sweet kisses on his forehead, Dean and Roman both went back downstairs to their office where they could talk privately. Though it was likely they couldn't have disturbed Rollins if they tried, courtesy of the sleeping pills Dr. Kingston prescribed him.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right you know."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The detective, he's right." Roman sighed and leaned back in his office chair, covering his eyes. "None of this would have happened if we had taken better care of Seth. We should have known something was wrong from the start. Maybe if we had paid better attention, we could have…" Reigns felt himself getting choked up and met Dean's hard gaze, his own eyes glassy.

"What that bastard did to him… What he did to our pretty boy… It makes me want to kill him. I want to fucking kill them all."

Ambrose gave a rueful grin completely devoid of humor. "Welcome to the club Rome."

"Fuck Dean! We told Seth that we'd take care of this! How the hell are we going to do that?"

"I'm all in favor of murdering the bastard. His death should be slow and painful as fuck. Him and his goddamn goons."

"We need to do some research first. If Hunter is as powerful as Seth says he is, we may not be able to get to him like we want."

Ambrose nodded in agreement before going over to his own computer chair. For the next couple hours the two men took their time doing just that. Aside from doing the obligatory Google search, they also delved into their jobs database and found that Helmsley was in fact a client of their firm and a huge one at that. He had so much money invested that it was likely his account was only managed by one of the partners.

The sun was just starting to come up when they finally decided to join their sub in bed. The two men trudged up the stairs silently, each lost in their own thoughts, reflecting over the last few days. When they made it to the master bedroom they embraced as they stared down the still sleeping Seth.

Roman's grip on Dean tightened after a moment and he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I know he wanted to protect us… but I still can't believe he kept that shit from us for so long."

Dean grumbled under his breath. "We're his Doms, not the other way around. And I think I'm a little fucking hurt that he felt we needed protecting when he endured some truly heinous shit at the hands of that asshole."

Roman sighed deeply and pressed his lips softly to Ambrose's throat. "When this is all over…"

Dean chuckled dryly. "Yeah… we get to punish the pretty boy."

A few houses down, Detective Ettore Langston sat in his car, staring at the house where Roman and Dean lived and where presumably Seth Rollins was as well. He felt extremely bad for all three men, their lives turned upside down. According to Kofi the two Doms had seemed completely thrown for a loop by their subs lack of faith in their ability to keep him safe. Or perhaps it was as Big E suspected and if so, Seth's desire to keep them out of Helmsley's crosshairs was more than warranted.

Sighing deeply, Big E started the car and made a u-turn. He intended to go home and get some sleep. It was likely that Seth would be safe… for now. All Big E wanted to do was climb into bed with his sub, wrap his arms around that lean muscled body, bury his nose in long wonderful locs and be grateful that Kofi never had to go through what Seth was going through.

**H**

Ten a.m. tee off. Hunter breathed in deeply and exhaled, smiling to himself. It had been a great couple of days. He'd finally gotten to relieve some tension with the delightfully hard bodied Seth Rollins, his wife was still out of the country and now he was riding in a golf cart to the green with his friend of many years and business associate, Damien Sandow.

"So… how's life without the missus?" Sandow grinned at Hunter over his shoulder as he drove smoothly along.

Hunter grinned right back. "It's been magnanimous. I've got this sweet young thing from the club at my beck and call. He's just what I need while Stephanie is away."

Sandow parked the cart just a bit away from the first hole and gave Hunter a look. "From the club? I didn't know you'd started going back. Who're you talking about?"

"I used to mess around with him last year. Seth Rollins?"

"The one with the brown hair with that hideous patch of blond? The one you had blacklisted?" Damien climbed out of the golf cart, chuckling at the absurdity.

Hunter shrugged and got out the cart. "What can I say?"

Sandow paused with his hand hovering over his 9 iron. "You know… a couple months ago I think I saw him talking to some employees of mine at the club. They didn't even seem to acknowledge my presence actually; their eyes were completely for your 'sweet young thing'."

At that Hunter managed to look surprised. "His Doms are _your_ employees?"

Damien nodded. "Yes. Barely competent slack jawed mouth breathers the both of them."

A slow smile spread across Hunter's face. Despite the distressing call he received from Batista last night about Seth sporting a brand new collar at the club, he now finally had some real tangible leverage over the little sub _and_ his Doms.

Everything was just continuing to come up Hunter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ahh… this feels so good…" Seth leaned his head back so that it was resting on his Dom's shoulder.

"It sure does…" Dean's voice was a raspy purr as he massaged his way down his sub's arms.

The two men were seated in the whirlpool bathtub, enjoying the gently pulsing jets. Seth was between Dean's legs, allowing the warm water along with Dean's presence at his back to truly relax him.

Seth had initially wanted to take a shower, hoping to shake off the lingering effects of the sleeping pill he took last night. Somehow he had managed to exhibit one of the stranger side effects and had to be corralled into the bathroom by Dean when his Doms awoke to find him pissing in the closet… while sleeping.

Just thinking about it made Seth blush. He had no memory of it at all. He just woke up standing in front of the toilet with Dean behind him holding his dick to make sure he finished in the bowl.

"Are you sure Roman's not mad at me?"

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Seth. "No pretty boy, Roman's not mad. It was funny as hell."

"But he shouldn't have to clean up my mess! I would have done it!"

"Nah… When it comes to things like that, Roman has his own way of doing things. Don't worry about it. By the time he's finished it'll be like new in there. Nobody would ever know that the closet was mistaken for a bathroom by a pretty boy sleepwalker."

Despite his blush, Seth laughed. It made Dean smile and nuzzle him lightly behind his ear. It was good to hear the pretty boy laugh. His amusement was helping Dean as well. For the moment he could forget that Seth had been a victim… suffering at the whims of a powerful man who got off on brutalizing and humiliating him; he could forget… that he hadn't been there to stop it.

Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Seth's head before nibbling along the pretty boy's neck. Seth moaned slightly and Ambrose grinned against his skin before working his way back up to the younger man's ear. He tugged on Seth's lobe gently, amused when he began fidgeting between his legs. Dean felt his dick stirring and sat up suddenly, forcing himself to stop before things got too heated. Besides, he didn't want to ruin the progress made from Seth flinching every time he was touched to actually enjoying the affection they heaped on him. All the same, the pretty boy looked back at him over his shoulder with a small grateful smile, seemingly aware of why Dean hadn't continued.

Ambrose kissed him on the lips with a loud smack earning him an adorable giggle from the younger man. "We're going to turn into prunes if we don't get out soon. Hand me the soap there."

Minutes later found both men clean and dry as they went back into the bedroom. Roman was reclining on the bed with his eyes closed but opened them and smiled when they came in. He patted a spot in the middle of the bed.

"Come on pretty boy. On your stomach."

Seth obediently complied, shedding the towel and crawling to the center of the bed before stretching out on his belly. Roman reached over and plucked a small tube off of the nightstand. After squeezing a small amount of its contents in his hand he dropped the tube on the bed and straddled the back of Seth's thighs.

"It's time for the steroid cream Dr. Kingston prescribed," said Roman, trying desperately to keep his tone light. The fact that Seth had been injured enough to make this necessary was eating away at him. "I'll do my best not to hurt you baby."

Seth tried to relax and took several deep breaths hoping it'd help. Pain was something that he enjoyed and sometimes craved but never like this. Sensing his anxiety, Dean walked around to the side of the bed where Seth's head was facing and knelt in front of him, taking hold of his wrists and gripping them tightly like warm fleshy manacles.

Instantly the pretty boy felt more secure and managed to relax enough for Roman to administer the cream. The Samoan could feel just how swollen he was, just inside his hole where he spread the cream around. Accidentally he managed to crook his finger in such a way that Seth gasped while simultaneously pulling on his wrists but Dean didn't release his grip.

Alarmed Roman withdrew his finger slowly and began rubbing Rollins' lower back.

"Shit. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Seth trembled a little, his breath coming noticeably faster. "It's okay. It didn't _just_ hurt."

That made Ambrose's eyes widened and he couldn't help snickering. Roman also chuckled, lightly tapping one rounded cheek before climbing off his thighs.

Despite not having much of an appetite, the three men went downstairs to have a light brunch. And as they sat at the kitchen table eating, that was when Reigns decided to unveil his plan for the day.

"Seth, we're going to break your lease today."

Frowning with confusion, Seth set his fork down on the table. "We are?"

Roman and Dean glanced at each other before turning their attention back to him.

"Yeah, we are," replied Ambrose setting his utensil down as well. "And Rome has already called a moving company to pack up everything and take it to a storage unit not far from here."

Seth was still looking perplexed. "I… don't understand…"

Reigns grinned at him. "You're moving in with us baby. We had planned to ask you anyway after collaring you so…" he shrugged. "Now seemed as good a time as any."

Dean watched the beatific smile grow on Seth's face and hated what he had to say next. "You're going to have to quit your job too." At the instant stricken look Seth was giving them, he added. "It's only temporary, alright? We have to take care of the Hunter situation before you can go back there."

There it was. They'd managed to go the entire morning without mentioning that son of a bitch's name. And now it was like a bomb had dropped. Rollins, though he tried to hide it, was clearly upset but he didn't argue. He was collared now. He was officially their sub so he had to believe that all Dean and Roman did involved having his best interest at heart.

Slowly the pretty boy nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "Okay…"

Not feeling much like eating, the three men got up from the table shortly after that. After getting dressed, they got into the car so Seth could be moved out of his apartment before nightfall. The manager of the apartment building, despite being disturbed on a weekend was more than happy to take the money he was owed to break the lease, plus an additional four hundred dollars for the inconvenience of no prior notice. The moving company showed up almost immediately afterwards and began packing and loading items up onto the truck.

Reluctantly Rollins went inside his apartment to grab some clothes and a few personal belongings. His Doms stayed by his side the entire time, offering encouragement and silent support. It didn't go unnoticed by either man how Seth trembled and walked wide around his bed to get to things in his closet. Dean made sure to tell the movers to junk it _and_ the couch before they left the apartment.

As they pulled into the cul de sac that their home was in, Ambrose did a double take as he noticed a familiar but unwelcome face in a dark blue sedan parked four houses down from them. He waited until both Seth and Roman were in the house before deciding to make a trip outside.

Roman gave Dean a weird look on his way out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To the mailbox!" called Dean before closing the door behind him.

Detective Big E Langston saw Ambrose coming and quickly stuffed the rest of a sandwich into his mouth before climbing out of his car.

"I suppose you thought parking a few houses down from us would keep us from spotting your big ass, huh Detective?" Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't trying to conceal myself from you," replied Big E. He stretched and gave Dean a meaningful look. "I just wanted to make sure you all were okay."

Ambrose snorted. "Well we're fine. Now you know. And now you need to leave before Seth sees you."

Detective Langston sighed. "I don't understand why you don't want my help."

His obvious frustration made Ambrose chuckle. "Look, I'm going to level with you Detective. Rome and I weren't always upstanding citizens. We used to run with a tough crowd and we used to do really bad things. And honestly, at our core, we haven't really changed. And those roots are going to come in handy to get revenge for our sub."

Big E raised an eyebrow at that. "So what you're saying is; you don't want me to open a formal investigation so you two can do something dangerous and likely illegal in retaliation?"

Ambrose cocked his head, giving him a noncommittal shrug.

Annoyed Big E got back into the car. "Okay," he said out the window. "You do what you think you have to and I'll do the same." Then, picking up a newspaper on the passenger seat, he opened it to the business section and started to read, actively ignoring Ambrose's presence.

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned on his heel and walked back to the house.

**A/N: I'm excited that this fic has so much support! Makes me giddy and eager to update just to see what you all will say in the reviews lol. And over 100 follows is the most I've had out of any fic. Thanks so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The following chapter contains non-con and torture. Should your sensibilities require it, skip this chapter.**

Chapter 20

Early Monday morning, Detective Langston sat in his car at the end of the street and watched as Dean and Roman left the house to go to work. He was in Kofi's car this time, a luxury sedan that fit in well with the neighborhood, better than his much older model. It appeared to have cloaked him well because Dean didn't even glance in his direction as the two men drove away. He guessed that the dirty blonde must not have told Reigns or Rollins about his being there and that was just fine.

Big E debated on whether or not he should alert Seth to his presence or perhaps even attempt to gather information from him while his Doms were at work. On the one hand, he was an officer of the law and in order to protect and serve, he needed to use all the tools in his arsenal to do just that, including coercion. On the other hand, he was also a Dom and he could completely understand where Ambrose and Reigns were coming from. Big E also didn't mind acknowledging just how rage filled he'd be if someone tried with Kofi what he considered doing to Seth.

So he chose to sit and watch instead. He would get out occasionally to stretch his legs and get some air, but for the most part stayed in the car and watched the house. It wasn't until the two Doms came home some nine hours later that he decided to go home for some quality time with his love and sub Kofi and to get a few hours sleep before doing it all over again on Tuesday.

Tuesday went much the same with Detective Langston parked at the end of the street and watching the house. However, sometime around noon he saw something vaguely suspicious. A late model Camaro passed him, drove into the cul de sac and stopped briefly in front of the three men's home before leaving the area. Big E saw the exact same car yesterday at around 2 pm. At the time he figured that it was someone that had gotten lost in the neighborhood, but now he was certain that there was more to it than that.

Conflicted, he watched the car drive off in his rearview mirror. He wanted to follow it but was concerned about leaving Seth Rollins unguarded. Ultimately, he decided to stay put.

Again it was rather late when the two Doms returned home. Actually later than on Monday with them having an almost eleven hour workday. Big E shook his head at the time. He didn't know what was going on with them but if it had been _his_ sub that was in danger, there's no way he'd spend that much time away from him.

**RTB**

When Dean and Roman walked into their house they were both surprised and pleased to see a nice dinner awaited them, along with their sub who had a smile and kiss for both of them. After washing their hands, all three men sat at the table and started eating. Though they tried to hide it, Seth could see that Roman and Dean appeared to be stressed out. They were talking and attempting to keep the conversation light but nevertheless, Seth knew. He just hoped that whatever the problem was, wasn't Hunter related.

Dean glared down at his plate as he tried, unsuccessfully to spear broccoli and steak at the same time. Roman watched him do this both amused and concerned as it was obvious his partner was agitated. Seth actually stopped eating to stare at his Dom in confusion and worry.

Ambrose was pissed. The entire day had been frustrating and fruitless, just like yesterday. He and Roman had tried to gather some information about one Hunter Hearst Helmsley by trying to access his account at the firm but for some reason or another Damien Sandow spent his precious time breathing down their necks for the second day in a row. At times his demands were tedious and outright overbearing and it was infuriating to both men but especially to Dean. He knew Sandow didn't like them but before today he always let them do things their way as they always got positive results. Even Naomi and Cameron noticed what was happening and questioned them about it. This micromanaging he was doing beyond strange and upsetting.

Every time Sandow showed his face, Dean wanted to punch his arrogant ass smooth the fuck out.

Seth could see just how tense Ambrose was and he wanted to do something about it. He bit his bottom lip for a second and slid out of his chair and onto the floor. Roman watched him do this, perplexed, but stayed silent. He wanted to see what the pretty boy was up to. Dean, so caught up in his anger, had yet to notice.

Seth crawled under the table on his hands and knees till he reached Dean's legs. Carefully he gripped his Dom's ankles, smiling when Ambrose jerked in surprise. When he wasn't rebuffed, he began massaging his way up his calves, kneading the muscles and smoothing away his tension.

Roman smirked as he watched Dean's expression go from seething to calm. Still smiling, he picked his fork back up to continue eating.

Seth could tell that Dean had calmed down considerably but he wanted to keep going. His hands worked their way up to his thighs next, kneading them much the same as he'd done with his calves. Seth's hand brushed against Dean's manhood, making him hiss through his teeth as it began to harden immediately.

Ambrose pushed his chair back from the table to get a good look at Seth. He took in the pretty boy's eyes and body language and was pleased to see that he appeared to be open and if the tenting in his sweatpants was any indication, he was excited as well. He crooked his finger coaxing the pretty boy closer. He groaned at the sight of their sub crawling towards him, all manner of devious thoughts running through his head.

Seth's heart was pounding furiously in his chest as he looked up into Ambrose's eyes. Roman and Dean had been extremely patient with him for the past few days, keeping their intimacy down to kissing and light petting. And he appreciated it. But for the first time since his assault, his body… his heart was craving something more. He wasn't sure if he could handle full on intercourse but he needed whatever Dean intended to give him.

Ambrose gave Seth a considering look that was also full of heat. He had an idea and couldn't wait to have it realized in front of him.

"Stand up."

Seth stood up but cast his eyes downward, awaiting the next command.

"Strip."

The two toned man pulled his t-shirt over his head first and dropped it on the floor. Then he pulled his sweatpants down and kicked them away to join the shirt. He glanced up and quickly looked down again after seeing the pleased expression on Dean's face at his lack of underwear and his hardened state.

Dean pointed to a spot on the floor directly between his legs. "On your knees pretty boy."

Seth complied with his wishes and unconsciously wet his lips as he was now face to face with Dean's crotch.

"Good," rasped Dean, his voice lowering. "I think you know what to do."

Seth did know. He went to work undoing the belt and unzipping his slacks before releasing Ambrose's pierced dick from the confines of his underwear. Seth admired it for a moment as he always did, the shiny metal hoop a stark contrast to the Dom's smooth hardness. There was already a good bit of precum slicking the top of his dick along with the Prince Albert and it was calling to Seth. In one quick movement he engulfed Dean's entire length. Ambrose threw his head back with a moan as his right hand gripped a handful of the pretty boy's hair. Seth bobbed his head quickly, removing his mouth only to slurp loudly up and down the sides of Dean's shaft.

Roman got up from his seat to get a better view of what was happening. The imagery alone was a pure wet dream, a fantasy in its most basic form. Their sub was naked and on his knees, servicing Dean whom was still dressed in his suit that he wore to work. Seth sucked him eagerly, moaning wantonly as he did so. It made Reigns wish he'd thought of it first and that he'd recorded the proceedings. Groaning, he palmed his erection through his slacks. They were going to have to try this again in their office… at work.

Rollins could tell that Dean was close and he doubled his efforts, determined to make him come harder than ever. He was swirling his tongue around the head and flicking it against the piercing when Dean got ready to do just that. Ambrose gripped the back of Seth's head with both hands and forced him all the way down the base of his cock while also thrusting up into his throat.

"Oh fuck… I'm cumming pretty boy. And you're going to swallow it all… Don't you spill a fucking… drop. Fuck… Fuck!"

Seth relaxed his throat as he felt Dean spasming in his mouth. Thick streams shot down his throat and the pretty boy didn't move, fighting his instinct to pull back so he could breathe. Only when Dean released him did he finally sit back, gasping for air before he even completely came off of Ambrose's dick. A thin string of saliva led from Seth's bottom lip to the edge of the P.A. and Dean could feel himself getting aroused yet again. But before he could do anything about it Roman had already lifted Seth up off the floor.

Automatically Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist, whimpering when the Samoan kissed him deeply. Reigns sat down with Seth on his lap and quickly freed his painfully hard dick. He took his and Seth's in hand and began jacking them off together. He thrust upwards, eager to feel as much of their sub as he could. He looked down briefly between them, mesmerized by the sight of the naked younger man writhing on his clothed lap. But shortly after, he returned his attention to Seth's face, enjoying the sexy gasps and moans and the desperation in his eyes as he tried to reach his climax.

Roman jerked them off faster, heat pooling low in his belly. "Cum with me Seth. Cum with me baby."

Seth threw his head back, crying out as he did as he was told. His seed shot out so fast and hard it hurt, deliciously so. Roman gripped the pretty boy's side hard enough to bruise as he came, whispering curses under his breath. His shirt bore the evidence of their combined orgasms but Reigns could hardly give a fuck at the moment.

Off to the side of them Dean stood up and started a slow clap causing Roman to turn and glare at him.

"That was some sexy fucking shit," said the dirty blonde, complete with his trademark shit eating grin.

"You're an ass Dean. Did I go out of my way to ruin _your_ moment with him?" Roman cradled Seth's spent form against him, noting with slight amusement the tiny aftershocks their sub appeared to be having.

Dean shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Well you did take him before I was done with him."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Well isn't that too bad. You're just going to have to keep it in your pants. He's exhausted and we all need to rest."

"Yeah," conceded Ambrose. "But first we need to shower." The last was said with a devious smile and a raise of his eyebrows. Roman couldn't help but chuckle.

Seth smiled against Reigns' chest. He enjoyed their banter almost as much as he enjoyed being dominated by them.

The next morning Dean and Roman were in a much better mood than yesterday and they capitalized on it by giving Seth a wake up handjob and promising more than that if completed a few tasks before they came home from work.

Detective Langston watched them leave, again from his vantage point at the end of the street. In the days that he'd spent parked down the street, he hadn't seen Seth Rollins at all. Perhaps it was for the best that the young man was staying out of sight. His Doms did seem to be taking his safety seriously and that was a definite plus. Still, Big E continued his vigil, at least until he saw the same Camaro from the past few days drive into the cul de sac. This was no longer a coincidence and he decided to follow the car this time. Something was clearly going on and he simply couldn't ignore it anymore. He waited until the car passed him by before starting his up, making a u-turn and following it out of the neighborhood.

The driver of the Camaro glanced in his rearview mirror to see the luxury sedan several car lengths behind but obviously tailing him. He smiled and tapped the Bluetooth in his ear.

"Yeah boss. Yeah, he's following me. You're in the clear. I'll keep you updated."

Seth was in the laundry room that was off to the side of the kitchen, completing his first task for the day. He was carefully ironing and folding his Doms' clothes that had just come out of the dryer. Seth hummed as worked, happy to be doing something useful in lieu of not going to work. He was in such a good mood that when the doorbell rang he thought nothing of it and hurried to go answer.

A quick look through the peephole and he saw a bunch of balloons and a rather large teddy bear. He thought it seemed a bit hokey for his Doms but wouldn't put anything past them and went ahead and opened the door.

"Um… okay, where do I…" Whatever Seth had been about to say died in his throat as he stared into the smug smiling face of Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

"Well, you're a hard man to track down," commented Hunter as he stepped into the foyer. Kane and Batista came in right behind him to make Seth's nightmare complete.

Seth was frozen in place. _"This can't be! This can't be happening!"_ His breaths started coming faster and faster and his gaze was transfixed on the three men before him.

Hunter dropped the bear that the balloons were tied to on the floor and reached out to cup the side of Seth's face. Hunter's expression went from slightly amused to angry blindingly fast though and his grip on Seth's face increased in pressure.

"You told them didn't you?" Hunter's tone was pleasantly neutral but that did little to mask his rage. "You told your precious Doms and they tried to hide you from me."

Seth didn't say a word. He just stared into Hunter's face, absolutely terrified of what was going to happen next.

"You don't know how _distressed_ I was to find out that you'd moved out of your apartment. You don't know how _worried_ I was to find out you quit your job. And you really don't know how fucking _pissed_ I was to have to expend this much energy tracking your little ass down!" His hand drifted away from Seth's face only to come back up in a wallop of a slap, knocking the sub down to his knees.

Hunter squatted down in front of him, eyeing him with a frightening mix of disgust and rage. Tears were streaking Rollins' face now and his face stung horribly from the powerful slap. His breath caught in his throat as Hunter began fingering the collar around his neck.

"And this? You accepted a collar from them, knowing that you really belong to me?" Hunter tsked and shook his head. "You can't play with my emotions like this _Seth_. That's why I'm here to remind you who your true owner is."

The next few moments were nightmarish in quality. Both Kane and Batista held Seth down, rendering him completely immobile while Hunter used his company's patented blow torch to cut through the metal of Seth's collar. He laughed while worked, Seth's screams and shrieks of pain only fueling his sick desire to own him even more.

Seth was in agony. The flame licked against the sensitive skin of his neck more than a few times, his screams reaching new heights due to the pain he was in. And when Hunter closed a brand new collar around his throat the despair he felt threatened to crush him. He felt the restraining hands leave his body and Seth's eyes closed as he went limp.

A searing pain down bellow brought him back to full consciousness and once again Seth screamed. He was naked from the waist down and Hunter was thrusting violently in and out of his sensitive hole.

Hunter slowed his thrusts to growl at Batista. "Shut him the fuck up."

"Gladly." Dave knelt by Seth's head and forced his mouth open before shoving his dick inside. Seth gagged and cried around his member, intensely afraid to do anything other than take it.

Hunter groaned loudly and started stroking Seth's limp dick, trying to get him hard. When he realized it wasn't going to work, he got Kane's attention whom was standing near the door, watching his phone.

"Kane! I think the sub needs a little extra attention."

The giant of a man nodded with a smile on his face. He picked up the discarded blowtorch and lit it once more. He got down on his knees at Seth's side and brought the flame to his skin. Seth bucked and shrieked around Batista's member in his mouth. Hunter and Dave held him down, neither man breaking their stride as they continued to pump themselves into his mouth and ass. Kane brought the flame in contact with Seth's flesh again and again and again until finally, blessedly the younger man passed out.

Watching Kane mark him and seeing Batista's thick dick pumping in and out of the now unresponsive sub's mouth was just too much for Hunter and he came with a shout as his seed filled Seth inside. Batista came shortly after that, amused when his cum dribbled out from between Seth's parted lips who remained unconscious.

With a satisfied smirk, Helmsley got to his feet and fixed his clothing upon him. Batista followed suit and at that moment, Kane's phone began to ring. He picked up the cell and listened. When the person on the other end hung up, he turned his attention to his boss.

"We need to get going. That cop is going to figure out he was a diversion pretty soon. Let's go."

Hunter nodded, not in the least bit concerned. "Fine." He looked down at the still unconscious sub sprawled out on the floor, truly stunned by the work they put in on him. It was a lovely sight. Seth's face was red and his closed eyes were puffy. His lips were cracked and bruised. Seth's neck was also red and very swollen with some blistering burns along the base of his throat. And the mark that Kane had left on him… just beautiful.

Hunter could stand there all day admiring their handiwork but Kane was right. They needed to leave.

"Aw shit."

"What is it Dave?" asked Hunter, annoyed at being ripped from his revelry.

"They've got fucking security cameras in here!" Batista looked alarmed now and seemed to be actively trying to cover his face.

"No worries boss," said Kane with a disturbing smile. "I deactivated them earlier while you two were… busy."

"Think they got anything?" asked Hunter obviously less concerned than his tattooed employee.

"Not enough to prosecute. We're fine." Then glancing at his phone again, he added, "Now we really need to get the hell out of here."

This time Hunter nodded. As he made his way to the door, he took one last look at Seth's body on the floor.

"Let's see them try to keep you away from me now."

**RTB**

Dean and Roman were in their office each working on something different. While Ambrose perused through confidential files on the computer, scanning through Hunter's financial records, Reigns was working through some contracts Damien had given them as soon as they came in. It made no sense why Sandow was treating them like this but they couldn't blow off his demands completely while they were checking out Hunter's background.

All of a sudden Dean felt himself get uneasy. He was currently reviewing Hunter's most recent investment transactions but couldn't seem to focus on it. Although it was probably nothing, he decided to access their home's security cameras, just to check on Seth and make sure he was alright. He scrolled through the menu and flipped through each feed until he realized the cameras in the foyer, stairwell and hallway wouldn't load. His stomach immediately knotted up as he kept refreshing and all the cameras in the house except those three, reloaded.

"Roman?" His voice quavered and the phone shook in his hands as he tried to pull up the most recent recordings.

The Samoan's head shot up and he was at Dean's side instantly. He looked down at the small screen in his partner's hands and sudden fear had his heart in a vice grip. They watched three large suited figures come on screen as their pretty boy backed away in horror before the feed went black.

**B**

Detective Langston couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid! When the Camaro pulled into the parking lot of a hardware store and its driver gave him a superior grin before getting out and going inside he was furious! But then he remembered Seth Rollins and chose to ignore his anger at being led around town like a fool and sped back to the house. He ran through lights and sped through intersections and yet somehow managed to arrive at the three men's home about a minute after Dean and Roman arrived.

The two Doms didn't even acknowledge him as they jumped out of their car, leaving their doors wide open and the key in the ignition. They burst into the house and Dean felt his stomach drop somewhere down past his feet as he took in the sight of their sub, naked and clearly out of it. Roman fell to his knees at Seth's head, first checking for a pulse and then pulling the unconscious sub into his lap.

"Dean, go get a blanket so we can get him into the car." Then to Seth he said, "We're here baby. We're here and we're sorry." The Samoan was barely holding it together but knew he had to, for Seth and Dean's sake.

Dean ran into the living room and came back with a fleece throw that they used to carefully wrap Seth up in. Roman got to his feet with Seth dangling from his arms, completely unmoving. He walked outside with him and Dean followed more scared than he'd ever been in his life. Dean got into the backseat and like before Roman placed their sub in his lap before shutting the door. He stood up and swiped at wetness on his face, finally seeing Detective Langston for the first time a few feet away.

"I'll put my siren on and lead you to the hospital."

**A/N: It appears all their efforts were for naught. Will Hunter be able to outsmart them again?**

**Also, I continue to be grateful for all the support as this fic continues to reach new personal records for me :)**


End file.
